Interesting Things, Curses
by bulletproofsince1999
Summary: This one's a bit different, readers. It is teen!lock, and Sherlock is cursed, as John just happens to find a little kitty wandering around the streets one night. Definitely Johnlock, a LOT of fluff and rated M because I have no idea where this one will go and I don't want to get in trouble. Well, go ahead then, click on it!
1. The Midnight Black Cat

**Author's Note: I _finally_ figured out how to make this an AU without stealing an author's idea! And it's so twisted that it barely resembles their lovely idea. So, I hope you enjoy it, because I will enjoy writing it. Oh and that's the other thing, this will be written without a specific plot, so any suggestions are welcome, and tell me if I got something wrong or I need to add something more. I trust you, readers! R&R!**

* * *

Interesting Thing, Curses

The Midnight Black Cat

I was just walking, simply making my small legs take me somewhere besides this dark alley, where I had changed into what I despise most about myself. But I dealt with it, strolling down the streets and wondering if anyone would actually notice something like me, especially in the dark.

I'm just glad that there aren't many cars or people out tonight. It would make for hustle and bustle and sometimes I get stepped on. Not that Mother would mind me dying… I yawned a bit, walking out from behind the club, only to see this strange man, or boy, looking down on me. He was just as confused as I was at finding each other, and he rose a brow in questioning, as if to ask why I was out here and not somewhere something like me should be.

But, I did get in trouble, and this is what I get as permanent punishment. Though I guess I deserve it, abandoning her like that. But I don't care anyways. I have more of a life now, and she can't control me anymore.

But when he scratched my ears lightly, and then picked me up, I felt the need to just slouch and accept someone's adoration for once. There was just something about this blond boy hugging me between his arms and his chest that made him… trustworthy…

* * *

"I don't care if she's a stripper, you don't sexually assault people like that!" I glanced at her slightly insulted but more grateful than anything expression she held and she suddenly stood up straighter with what seemed like confidence building as I looked back to the man towering over me.

"And who are you to say what I am to do, squirt?! You're not my father and you're certainly not hers! Besides, what if she wanted to scream like that?" and he gave her this cocky grin that I wanted to punch from his mouth, but her fist reared and I stared in shock as she did what I had desired herself.

I looked her up and down once more, taking in the at least five inch heels, the fishnets wrapped around her legs and the skimpy shorts covering her bum, but barely so. Then the cropped shirt that didn't hide the fact that her bra was at least one size too small. And I looked again, the cropped shirt being striped, and her long and pale blond hair draping over the small of her back, it was so long, but beautiful. And her face just set me off the most.

She was amazingly pretty, but I could tell that her makeup was fading and she was extremely tired, as well as done with people's shit. Her brown eyes seemed wild when the man had doubled over, gripping the side of the building and his bleeding mouth as she rose her clenched fist and he shivered as well as jolted back from the fear of being hurt by her again. But her knuckles were white from pressure, as her fist was clenched extremely tight and I could easily see the blood trickling from her first and second knuckles.

"Hey, why don't we leave this fuckhead, huh? You need to get cleaned up. Your hand," I took hold of it, glazing over her creamy tanned skin I now had a close up of, and the light from the street lamps a few yards away helped with illuminating it. I wondered how she got this tan, but it was probably from some kind of outside exercise to keep herself fit. Running, maybe?

She suddenly blushed at me, at my eye level when she stared, but I'm sure without the shoes, she'd be a lot shorter. "Yes. Thank you, and I'm sorry you had to see this. Man doesn't know when to fucking quit," she explained and I simply smiled sadly but reassuringly as I lead her back into the blaring music of the club we were behind. _The Midnight Black Cat_… so stupid yet explains a lot.

"I'm going to have to clean this, do you have anything to help cover it after I'm finished?" I asked and she nodded, her wavy haired bangs flopping over her burning cheeks as I noticed I was still holding her delicate but strong hand in my own.

I don't care about touchy feely things right now though, this woman needs to get this cleaned out before it gets dirt in it or something. Simple cuts like this can lead to a lot worse in a place like **this**, and I'm sure she has her 'job' to keep up with as well as this and some other obvious personal things. "We have some things behind the stage, bandages and such, just in case, you know?" and I nodded again, taking in her sad smile. _It's always the pretty ones._

But we were through the doors and the music pulsed as I tried to listen for if she was to say something to me about something. But there was nothing to be said as I was lead by her backstage and the music wasn't so loud in my ears back here. Although, when we _did_ get back there, I still had trouble hearing, as my ears were ringing but she seemed unaffected.

"Right," I cleared my throat, "first aid kit, I imagine?" as she was digging into some things under honestly skanky costumes. I've never understood the appeal of watching women in them, I always liked what was underneath a lot better than anything. Plus, I'm not really one to fuck and run. Though people expect me to be, since I am only seventeen, and apparently a 'horny idiot'.

I was brought back to reality when she pulled out two folded, but metal chairs and I sat as she did as well, and she pulled the metal box in her hands and now her lap open, revealing a lot of things for many injuries. But I pushed past all that and simply went to the Neosporin and Band Aids. I know it seems foolish for thinking I could protect her from that man, and that I'm wrapping up simple cuts, but I always feel the need to help if I can. And if I don't, I always feel guilty about it.

"By the way, I hope you know, I'm only letting you do this because you're utterly adorable," she said loud enough to be heard over the now subsiding ringing in my ears from the music, I really wasn't used to that. "They also probably wouldn't have let a- Wait, how old are you?" she asked, her neat and obviously plucked brows furrowed in question as she took in my features once more, in the proper lighting.

"I'm seventeen, just turned. But I felt the need to help, you were screaming, and I know what screams of pain or anger sound like. And I know it's foolish messing with big men and these simple cuts, but again, I always feel the need to help people," I admitted and she sighed, ruffling my hair. God, I hate when people do that, but I accepted with a sniff of slight irritation, and she giggled at that.

"Well, they definitely wouldn't have let a teenager in here without me. They're probably thinking the worst of it," she grimaced and pointed out as I nodded in complete understanding, going back to covering the cuts I had cleaned up a bit and put ointment on before while I was speaking. When I let go, her cuts all covered and her hand somewhat of use to her, she flexed her fingers, and thanked me. "Although, I could have done all of that by myself."

But she and I shrugged, "What's your name, kid?" she smiled and her cherry red lips reassured me that I was being questioned by an 'exotic dancer' after all.

"John, yours?" I asked, out of pure habit. Always kind to others, it seems. That's going to get me into trouble someday, I know it will.

She laughed a bit, I guess also contemplating on whether to give me her stage name or her real one. But when she said the name, "Avera," I knew it wasn't just a stage name. It sounded lovely, actually. And I told her so, which initiated more pink to flow to her powdered cheeks.

"Well, I should be getting home, I don't think Mum would appreciate it much if I was later than already am," I smiled, lying a bit, but needing to get out of here, and she just nodded, as if understanding. Actually, she probably did understand.

"Go home, and get some sleep, John." I nodded, patting her unabused hand, and she smiled back. Then I told her to take her own advice, as she looked very tired, mostly of the world's shit, but she still looked like she needed physical rest as well. "Okay, that's enough coddling, now get your ass home before I, or your mum beats it," she shooed and I grinned, but not wanting to go back into the ear splitting music.

"Go on, then," she waved her hand again and I frowned, going back through the music, the people and wondering how the fuck in hell one gets used to that shit. But while I was outside, I saw this interesting shadow and it caught my attention quickly as a small creature emerged, as black as it was dark.

I smiled, and it wandered over to me, although I don't think the cat was paying much attention to me until he almost hit his head on my leg. "Why hello there, little one," I reached down to scratch his surprisingly soft ears and he purred slightly before taking a step back, and looking up to me. His tail twitched up behind himself, as if he was thinking about whether to run off or stick around to see what would happen.

I didn't give him a choice in that, as he wasn't wearing a collar, was covered in adorable midnight black fur, and I haven't seen any posters for a cat that looked anything like this. So I picked him up, slightly squishing him while I snuggled into his soft fur. He meowed and yawned, settling in my arms as I stroked him and walked in the direction of the place I call home.

He actually did fall asleep when I reached my doorstep, but he woke again once I shifted to holding him with one arm and dug the keys Mum had given me to get in. I knew she would have locked the door, thinking I would be out all night, again. But not this time. I _was_ on my way to a party that was going to be a sleepover in turn, but not now.

I don't think I could take that anymore. Alcohol makes me sick, the music would make it worse, and the girls… Jesus they acted like high class whores, running around in the shit they considered clothing. But as I slid the key in and the lock was pushed open, I heard shuffling on the carpet on the other side. Mum…

I opened the door and it swung open, and yup, "Mum," I greeted and the cat huffed, as if annoyed. Intriguing… but Mum heard this and stopped mid happy hug, and stared at the black ball of fluff in my arm.

"Where did you find him?" she asked, not even asking if I was going to not keep him. She knew my thing with animals, and she knew she had officially earned a new house cat.

"Outside a club on my walk home, I'll tell you about it in the morning. Mum, I'm…" and it was cut off by an example yawn of how, "… tired," I was. I had finished complaining, and she smiled, prying the cat from my fingers. He mewled in protest, by that was cut off by her shushing him with one long 'Ssssshhhhhh,' and a finger to his wet and pink nose, and I smiled. I didn't get it from just anywhere.

"Go to bed, dear, you have a test the day after tomorrow," she reminded me, much to my displeasure. I don't understand why she even let me go out in the first place if that was the known case, but it was my mother, and she was sometimes confusing.

"Yes, Mum, but can I feed him first?" I asked, not having a name for him made up yet.

She nodded, "Hurry it up, dear, I'm going to bed," she informed me, closing the front door before leaving upstairs and I smiled at the cat circling my feet at the mentioning of food. So he hadn't had some in a while. I think I still have that unopened can of cat food somewhere…

Ah, in the kitchen, under the sink, where we used to keep them, as we had a cat, but she got curious and wandered off. But the strangest thing, once I pulled it out, he slightly nibbled at my fingers, shaking his small head. "What?" and he shook his head even more, sitting defiantly on the tile of the kitchen floor, and sticking his nose up at the can in my fingers. And I realized what he was doing, but it was strange for a cat to act such a way.

"What, do you want something else?" I asked, truly curious. He eyed me, and also, strangely, I noticed his eyes were blue instead of green or yellow. Usually a cat has one of the two, but his were bright blue, and looking up at me expectantly.

I sighed, dumping the can in the garbage, "Fine, you little brat," as I decided it was plainly no longer needed. I opened the fridge, and pulled out some pasta and meat from earlier's dinner. It was small, but it would fill him for the night. It was still cold when I shoveled some into a bowl, and he refused to eat it! "What you want it warmed, too?!" I'm arguing with a cat… this is weird as fuck.

But he nodded dramatically and once, seeming to understand what I was suggesting, and my eyes almost popped out of my head. I was so shocked that he actually understood me that I simply warmed it up and set it to the floor, and he finally ate something. I also put down cold water, and he happily lapped that up as well.

But was the most weird of all was the next morning afterwards…

* * *

I woke, and stretched, only to happily curl up again in these soft sheets, I love them, and was this…? "Ah!" and I flew from the bed, naked as the day I was born, and this boy was sleeping the bed next to where I had been laying. I went through my memories from last night, and calmed, knowing I was safe, but how will he take that I'm not human?

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, okay, okay, think! _Shit! He's waking up, oh fuck. He mumbled something I didn't quite catch as I stood up and looked around the room I had wandered into last night, looking for a sleeping buddy. I dashed to his closet and quickly came up with PJ pants. I slipped them on over my hips and sighed at the fact that they looked a little big for him so they fit perfectly on me.

He glanced at me, then the sheets where the cat had been, then me. And slowly but surely, he woke up, finding this boy, me, in his bedroom and not, "The cat! Where's-? And who the _hell_ are you?!" he shouted, surely waking his mother.

_Oh God_, "Stop shouting, it hurts!" …

* * *

**Just to clear up what could be a misunderstanding, a line means I'm switching perspectives, and the little bubbles mean time has passed. Okay? Okay, I hope you liked it, and I hope you read more later! :-)**


	2. The Unconvincing Explanation

Interesting Thing, Curses

The Unconvincing Explanation

His tail twitched as it had flicked out from behind him, and his ears seemed to lay back a bit as I yelled at him, asking questions that I needed answers to. And the last one I had just noticed and I felt a little embarrassed to ask, "And why are you wearing my pajama bottoms?" I tilted my head to the side a little.

And in return, "Would you rather I run around naked?" I sighed, calming a little as he didn't seem to be a threat. He was actually kinda weird. From head to toe, he had these shiny brown almost black curls that hung over his brilliant and piercing eyes that had that shade of blue that reminded me of the cat from last night. And he was so pale that his high cheekbones were almost unnoticeable, but once he stared back, also tilting his head a little, they were very defined in the rising sun's light.

And what threw me off mist about the boy was his tail and cat ears. Midnight black fur covering them, like the cat's from last night. Also twitching in curiosity as he shuffled, kicking at the air and bowing his head a little. "Explain why you're here and not my cat," I demanded, "now," as I stood, kicking the covers from my legs.

He nodded, his curls bouncing once and his tail swishing about as he said, "I _am_ the 'cat from last night'. I know you won't believe me, but I come from a long line of pissed off witches, and when I left my mother to live as a human, with a human job, she cursed me, making my form a cat after midnight, and during the day I still have remnants of being a cat. Hence the tail and the ears, and what's more disturbing is that I can still purr, too," he shivered, almost in disgust as I eyed him, trying to see if this was the truth that he spoke.

"Anyway, I know you don't believe a word I said, so I'll just leave, and you'll never see me again… or the cat." I still wasn't convinced, he was right about that, but he didn't need to leave. Not until he did something to make me hate him.

Here I go, helping people again, "It doesn't mean you have to leave. I'll make you some breakfast and you can explain to my mum why you're here. I'm sure she'll think you're crazy and keep you in the house until I get home," I shrugged and he was confused.

"You're leaving?" he asked and I laughed a bit.

"I have school, duh," as if he should know, cause he should. But it seemed as if he didn't, and his beautiful blue eyes narrowed in question.

"School? What the hell are you talking about?" and my eyes widened more than I thought they could.

"You know, school? Classes, teachers, students, classrooms…? You've never been to _school_?" and as he shook head, _holy shit,_ maybe he wasn't lying. Or maybe he was homeschooled? But he'd still know what school was, wouldn't he?

Oh, and by the way, "If you can purr, prove it," I grinned and he rolled his eyes. He stepped closer, putting my knuckles to his throat and I felt the vibrations as well as heard him purring through his mouth. It was bizarre and the longer he did it, the more I started to believe him, started to. "I still don't think my mum will take this as well as I am. Or maybe she will I don't know," I said and he shrugged, making the purring stop. And then I had to ask, "So, how is it that your ears and tail are bigger in your more human form than when you're completely a cat?"

He shrugged again, "My mother's curses still puzzle me, even though I'm under the effect of one," he admitted. I nodded, understanding not a thing of what he spit out, but wanting to make it look like I did anyway. "You understand nothing of what I've said."

I shook my head, "No, I really didn't, but, um…" the 'um' more high pitched than I would have liked. "Are you hungry?" I asked, hungry myself. He shook his head, though.

"Nope, the pasta last night was good enough for a few days, I don't eat much. It slows me down," he explained and I frowned. He rolled his eyes. "I guess I could eat something," he shrugged. "By the way, how's your sister?" he asked and I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and he seemed to make a face that said, 'Oh shit, I said something wrong.' And honestly, I don't know if he did, either.

"Well," he returned to the bored mask he always wore quickly and I rose a brow in question, "it's obvious that from the pictures in the hall and your mobile that you have a sister, and possibly a brother, but I haven't seen any signs of him."

"Oh, Harry?" as the engraving on my mobile said her nickname. "Short for Harriet," I pulled my phone from the night stand, and looked at the back of it. He stole it from my fingers and studied it for about five seconds before handing it back. "But yes, my sister, and no brother," I laughed quietly and he nodded.

"Alcoholic lesbian that your mum kicked out for being intoxicated every time she came home," and I stared at him.

"Now how the hell could you possibly have known _that_?!" I shouted and he looked at me as if it was so obvious and I was the stupid one.

"The slot for a charger, scratched, as if she was shaking when she plugged it in every night, intoxicated. And the model of the phone is fairly new, but says 'From Clara', obviously a girl's name, and your sister wanted you to keep in touch, though obviously you don't. And another thing, she left Clara, would have kept it if Clara left her. But no, she wanted rid of it, meaning Harriet left Clara, but wanted you to keep in touch so instead of throwing it away or something, she gave it to you, and the things I've deduced from you yourself…" he smiled, "you're quite the kid," he said, but apparently decided he wouldn't say anything else about me.

_I don't think so, brat_. "Tell me what you've '_deduced'_ about me, then," I challenged and he rose a brow, looking me over once more, and I straightened my spine, trying to reach his eye level, but that was impossible with how tall he was. And that's what still boggles me, is that if he is telling the truth, how something so tall and lean turned into the smallest little ball of fluff.

And he took in a deep breath that puffed out his bare chest that was surprisingly muscular for a cat/boy. And he let loose what he knew about myself, "You're kind, always caring. You have a thing for helping people, and animals apparently. Your father was in the military, your mother was a doctor and you wish to be both," I stilled and he kept going. "You're strong willed, never back down from a fight or a problem that needs solving and I happen to love the fact that you're not as stupid as some other humans I've come across," he admitted and I took that both as an insult and a compliment. "And you already know everything about your sister."

Now I just wanted to hear him talk more, as his voice is somehow calming, it's so low and creamy, but not thundering. It was actually really soft, as if he was shy, which I know he isn't, but still. And so I said, "Indulge me, how the hell would you know all that?" and his lips tugged at the corner as he took in another breath, not as big as last time, but still bigger than normal.

"Obviously the photos around your house, as there are none of the man in question and your mother together, but there is _one_ of a man in a uniform, so your mother wants to remember him, but not that he died. You yourself? Obviously, you want to follow in your parents footsteps, adoring them the way you do. And just from the way you speak and carry yourself, and right now, standing up straight as if you're in charge tells me you're confident, and strong willed," I could feel the heat on my cheeks as he smiled.

"Your body speaks to me in its own language," he smirked and I rose a playfully questioning brow. "And somehow, I trust you. Just something about you, can't really tell what," he admitted, lifting a hand to his chin as if he was thinking about how to explain it. He tapped his fingers over his lush bottom lip a few times before shrugging. "Anyways, you said something about food? I think I am hungry after all," he said.

I smiled, pointing to the door and I knew Mum was up by now, as the smell of breakfast filled the flat, "Yeah, downstairs, I think Mum is cooking," I say, and afterwards I pull him by the hand down the stairs, and what he said earlier still reels in my mind. _And somehow, I trust you… _that's funny, because I kinda feel the same about him.

I have no idea what it is, but even if he was a liar, he was obviously looking for a place to stay, and I obviously have to help people. And I hadn't even been thinking when I pulled him down the stairs for my mother to see, I just had to help…

* * *

He pulled me down the stairs, and I was curious as to why he was doing this, but then I realized it was because he might be starting to, if not believe me, than trust me. At least a little. Idiot… But he stopped me before letting me go into the kitchen where it smelled wonderful. My tail wagged behind me and my ears twitched and he smiled at them, and it was an adoring smile. Ugh.

"First, what's your name? I feel like an idiot for not knowing it," he smiled up at me and I was about to just push past when he put a hand to my bare chest, right over my heart. I don't think he realized it was over my heart until the beat sped up and his eyes widened. Mine did as well, looking to his fingers spreading over my pectoral. I've never been touched like this, though, ever. Not even by my mother when I had wounds to tend to.

I sighed, removing his hand, but for some reason keeping his wrist in my fingers, "Will-" you know what, no. She doesn't get the satisfaction of my real name being used, "Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes," and instead of holding his wrist, I shook his hand and he smiled.

"Watson, John Watson," and my lips twitched up in the corner without my permission. He let go of my hand, and instead of leading me, pushed me into the kitchen in front of him, then said something to his mum. "Mum, this is Sherlock, it's a long story, and one you probably wouldn't believe, but he's a… a friend," Friends?! I don't have 'friends'! I wanted to say it, but he was calling me his friend, which was understandable, I guess. His mum doesn't know me. Well, actually, she does if she thinks about it, but then again, she doesn't.

She looked up from whatever was sizzling in the pan on the stove, and looked to me. I waved a little and she looked straight into my eyes, her own widening. And then she realized, "John," she looked to the boy beside me, "where's the cat?" she asked, eying me again. She recognized my eyes? Smart woman, ah… so this is where John got it all from? And his father of course, but this… this woman was a gold mine for courage and wits.

John shrugged, "I honestly don't know, but Sherlock says, and it's the craziest thing…" and he goes into his story about last night, as he hadn't been able to explain to his mother what had happened with apparently an 'exotic dancer', honestly John? It's called being a stripper, but I didn't tell him that. And he finally drew to last night in the kitchen and I had to laugh at how he had reacted to my defiance. I always had been a little shit when it came to my food. I know it, too. Mother hated it.

But he then got to this morning, when I had deuced everything about him and his family, and his mum looked to me in surprise. And she asked the same thing John had, "I know you've been eying me, tell me what you've deduced," she said and John smiled, nodding encouragingly. He had called me brilliant and amazing and many words that had made me blush.

But it was fading as I regained my thoughts, no one had ever appreciated me before, though. Anyway, I told her everything I could, starting with how she and her husband seemed to be a good pair, from the one photo I could see on the mantel piece, and how John resembled both of them strongly. And once I finished, I was shocked to find that she hadn't stopped cooking as we all three talked in the kitchen.

She flipped the meat in the pan, and hummed. "You really are something aren't you? And you say he hasn't been to school?" she suddenly asked John.

"Says he doesn't even know what that is," John replied and I still have no idea what _school_ is. I learned by myself, and a few teachings from my mother, but that was it. Classrooms? Students? What the hell are those supposed to be?

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?" she looked to me and John beamed as I knew she meant that they were going to try and keep me as their own, part of their family. And honestly, I was a bit honored. But they won't continue to think that once they face Mother and Brother…

* * *

**So, that was interesting... At least I hope. I really love Sherlock's ears and tail and will probly write about them more often in the future.**


	3. Hello, John Watson

Interesting Things, Curses

Hello, John Watson

John had to leave now, and I was sad to see him go, but this gave me the chance to experiment with something I've been working on lately. John's mum and he himself said that they would try to get me into school tomorrow, but I doubt they'll manage it. So, if I can do this one thing, it might help. Hell, I might not even have to go to school if it works.

The door shut as Mrs. Watson closed it behind the blond boy and she smiled warmly at me. My ears twitched as well as the end of my sleek and shiny tail as she smiled wider. "May I?" she asked, motioning to my ears, and I gave a small smile.

"Of course," I bent down a little, as I'm taller than her. although, honestly, John is almost taller than this short little blond woman. She stroked my ears and started to scratch them like John had done last night. It felt really good, and I ended up purring a little. But I caught myself, and stood straighter, as she was grinning. I rolled my eyes and she frowned instantly.

"No need to be ashamed of what you are," she commented and I rose a brow to her.

"It's not what I am," I sighed, "that peeves me. It's the fact that I am such because Mother decided I betrayed her 'motherly love'. Ugh, at least hybrids don't have to be cursed," and my forehead banged into the table as I plopped into a kitchen chair.

And suddenly there were fingers through my hair, and I jerked up, looking at the green eyed woman smiling (now) down on me. "Why don't you tell me about it? It is okay to talk about things like this. Sometimes it helps," she suggested and I shook my head vigorously.

"If I'm correct, you'll be meeting her in a couple of hours, anyway." I groaned and my head landed in the arms I folded over the table. "I'm so bored," I complained and she chuckled.

"Well, if I do meet your mum in a little bit, I guess I would have to give you back, huh?" she asked, and started stroking my ears again.

I instantly shot up, shocking her a bit as her hand jerked away. "Don't you dare let me be handled by her again," my ears twitched in anger and her green jaded eyes widened.

"What could possibly be so bad about your family? I mean, they are witches and warlocks, I assume, but seriously?..." she asked, truly curious.

"She is not my mother, and she never has been. All she used me for was experiments in magic plus a little bit of science. Then when I get fed up and want to live as a human and interact with them instead of her cults, she curses me for life. Tell me, if you were a witch, would you do that to John?" I asked, and she shook her head, sighing in disbelief. I sighed in return, and when she mumbled a no, "Blood doesn't make family, and family doesn't stop at blood," and she smiled at my knowledge.

"You're the sweetest little thing, even though you're taller than me," she beamed and I cringed when she ruffled my hair again. Why do people do that? It's annoying…

"I am not sweet, I don't display emotion, therefore I cannot be anything but an arse. Or so I've been told," I shrugged. "High functioning sociopath here, hi," I gave a little wave with a grimace and she gave me this look. Almost as if she knew I was wrong or possibly lying. I arched a brow at her and she shook her head, but smiled.

"You're not a sociopath, don't even try that. You're just very…" looking for a word for me, "reserved," she reasoned and it was my turn to shake my head.

"That's why I don't love my family? Because I'm 'reserved'? No, and it's not that I don't love them, it's that I simply don't care. Like the fact that I'm half naked and in your kitchen, I could be outside and completely starkers, I really don't care," and she laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, truly confused.

"Okay, so not reserved, more that you don't have shame. And not caring for your family? You're just.. afraid to love someone. Maybe it's the fact that you tried loving your family and look what happened?" she suggested and I shrugged. I honestly don't know, but I'll never admit that.

"Well, forgetting my background, I would appreciate it if I could stay here for a while. Not that I'm staying for a long time, but I need some place before I leave this god forsaken country when I figure out how to," I said, basically asking if she would take me in until I'm skilled enough to sneak out of a whole country instead of just a bedroom.

"Sure, we could do with the extra company, John and I. We have another bedroom upstairs, unless…" and I gave her a short glare.

"Where else are you implying that I sleep?" I asked, and she smiled innocently.

"Oh, nowhere. It's just that you chose to sleep beside John last night, and since you're doomed to be a small cat past midnight," _don't remind me_, "perhaps you would like to simply sleep with John?" she suggested.

I shrugged, "He was warm and he fed me, who else was I supposed to trust?" and that got me another grin. She swept back her blond, but going grey locks from her face and stood.

"John is a good boy, and one day will be an even better man. And I can see that you have potential as well. Just make sure you don't corrupt my boy with your so called 'sociopathic' tendencies. He always wants to be the strong one and if he finds some stronger, well…" she pointed out and I nodded, seriously considering if I would like to just bunk with John in my time staying here…

* * *

I looked around the classroom once more, wondering how Sherlock would react when he comes here with. _If_ he comes to school. I don't even know if they'll let him in, the ears and all. Not saying that he's horrible, or the ears (quite soft and shiny, actually), it's just that we as humans sometimes over exaggerate things, and the staff could think he's some kind of monster.

I looked up to Mrs. Hudson, and she smiled at the class. _**Hello, John Watson. And what's with her cheerful mood? **_I huffed,_ I don't know- wait. That wasn't my thought,_ and I sat up straighter in my chair. My thoughts to myself were silent as I wondered why the hell Sherlock's voice was just in my head.

I sighed internally, about to settle and just take notes in the open notebook under my left hand, all fifty minutes of the class period, when he spoke again. _**Take good notes, John. Wouldn't want to fail the class, would you?**_And I almost screamed with the fact that that was definitely Sherlock's voice, and not mine speaking my thoughts to me.

_Sherlock? _And I finally realized how this could be possible, _Are you practicing magic on me?! __**He laughed, Took you this long to notice? Honestly John, you really are stupid sometimes. **__Shut up, you stupid brat. Lemme focus, Sherlock. Maybe you can learn a thing or two since you like playing with people's heads now._

_**Only yours, John**__, _and I could hear that bratty smirk, and I really wanted to just hit him. But I refocused as she just finished her greeting. She always has her morning greetings, asking about the homework's difficulty and such. I think in a lot of ways, we're like her children. I wonder if she had any before she started teaching. _**Possibly, now focus, John. I want to hear what she has to say…**_

Great, he can read the thoughts to myself, too. I sighed again as she starting writing the day's topic on the board. Poetry, I can do this. I might enjoy it, actually. _**Poetry? What's that, John?**_I sighed, once again, at _How idiotic can you really be? _ and he huffed. _**Only as idiotic as you, apparently, because she started the lesson, and here you are talking slash thinking to the voice in your head… **_

_Just, shut up and listen, then. _And I focused back onto the front o the classroom where she was asking if anyone knew any styles of poetry. Oh, there's so many…

o0o

"Sherlock Holmes, get your ass down here!" I yelled and mum was startled, as she jumped from the position she had taken under the laptop in her lap on the couch. But she didn't question, almost as if she knew why I was pissed. And when he didn't come down right away, I threw my things beside the small set of stairs and marched up to my bedroom, stomping on every wooden step.

He was laying on my bed when I opened the door. His legs were crossed, his hands behind his head, his tail was swishing happily as his ears were flicking about and he was grinning at me. "Yes, John?" he asked, looking smug and comfortable.

I slammed the door behind myself and he didn't move, "You cock! Stay **out** of my head, you'll get your chance to go to school soon enough!" I shouted and he seemed to shrink a little. But he sat up, criss crossed his legs and propped his steepled hands under his chin.

"I wanted to get a feel for the school days and such. And don't you have homework to be doing instead of yelling at me? Besides, what I managed to maintain all day was amazing, honestly." He shrugged and laid down again as I snorted.

"Amazing? How is invading someone's thoughts amazing?" I didn't yell again, but I was close to it.

He peeked a look at me behind his arm that he had put behind his head again. Then he looked back to the ceiling, tail swishing against the covers and he spoke, "It means you have the ability to carry my soul's wavelength as well as your own, and the other way round. It's good news, actually. If either one of us gets in trouble, we can help. Not that I'll be staying long enough for us to be that good of friends," and he closed his eyes, humming something I didn't recognize, but was definitely some piece of music.

* * *

"Soul wavelength? What the hell are you talking about?!" and he was back to shouting as I huffed and just sat up, kicking my feet over the edge of his bed and motioned for him to sit. "No," and I glared at him, my jaw clenching and my nerves almost losing themselves, especially when he tried to continue into, "not until you explain what-" _nerves lost, you stupid git._

"I will explain when you SIT down and LISTEN!" I definitely lost my nerve and he looked shocked. _Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing me irritated_. I quickly fixed myself, calming and he just sat, with wide eyes and wondering why I shouted back at him.

His hands rested on his thighs as he looked to me, curious and asking, "Okay," he cleared his throat briefly, "so will you explain what the hell you were talking about?"

I chuckled, "Of course. Now, you wanted to know what a soul wavelength was? Well, that's easy enough. Your soul is energy itself, and nothing can deplete it. Although it can waver from-" I cut myself off, he doesn't need to know that part yet, "never mind. But anyway, it will never be gone, and it will never lessen. Your soul gives you a life and your genetics and brain gives you a personality. It's science, John. Simple and easy science." He grunted.

"'Simple and easy science'. As if you know what science is? You've never been to school, hell you don't even know what that is!"

"Doesn't mean I don't have intelligence and I haven't learned a lot. Books, John," I pointed to his attention. "They are very useful," I explained and he sighed, giving up with me.

"You are such a little shit. How old are you?" he suddenly asked, eyeing me and I grinned.

"I'm fourteen, John, and obviously a lot smarter than you are," I chuckled and he glared at me, but was surprised.

"Fourteen? And you're not kidding?" I shook my head and he laughed. "How can you be so tall, then? And how are you 'so much more intelligent'? I don't understand. I'm seventeen and I didn't know what the hell you were talking about for a moment." He shook his head, and smiled at me. "By the way, how _did_ you get into mind?" he asked.

"That was simple enough, although have no idea how it was so easy. I tried with my mother and my brother, and usually blood related is easier, but I couldn't get it. And then I tried once with you, and it worked perfectly. It's once again, simple science with brainwaves matching levels. I've been able to do it to others, but they've never been able to hear my thoughts as well, how did you do that?" I asked, suddenly very curious at how he was able to know what I was thinking, as I had said nothing aloud.

He shrugged, "I have no fucking idea. It was like you were talking to me, I just… heard your voice, in my head, of course, not aloud. Which still creeps me out. Thinking that you could be reading my thoughts right now," he shuttered and I laughed at that thought.

"I promise I'm not reading your thoughts, otherwise you'd feel me doing it. Er, wait, didn't you feel it last time?" I asked. He should have.

He looked to me in a bit of disturbed surprise, "Actually no, I didn't." his brows furrowed, "Should I have?" _Curiouser and curiouser…._

* * *

A/N: By the way, from now on, when one is another's head, their thoughts look**_ like this_**. Like Sherlock's thoughts looked in John's head. The same goes for if Sherlock is somewhere and John's speaking to him in his head. It's just to make sure you lovely readers don't get confused as to who's thinking what. Thanks for reading! And the comments are lovely, keep them coming, please! :-)


	4. It's Just Brother

Interesting Things, Curses

It's Just Brother

John and I had resorted to arguing over the fact that I was way too young to be this smart, and he was just being so frustrating that I couldn't hold back yelling at him in return. We decided to just agree to disagree when we were downstairs because his mum had called us down for dinner. The argument(s) we had was a bit weird, though.

At first it was my intelligence, then it was the fact that I stole one of his shirts as well as his trousers, and then it was back to my intelligence, then it was something to do with me sleeping in his bed when I was a cat, and it ended, once more, with my intelligence. John was so tangible that it was a little confusing, but I was able to keep up, as I am the same way at some points.

I huffed as I sat in the chair, and if it had been moved out from under me,(like John wanted to do), I would have fallen on the floor a lot harder than expected. John sat by me, despite our argument, and Mrs. Watson seemed concerned with our behavior. "If you two plan on living together for a while, you should quit bickering like a bunch of children."

"Oh, no, he _is_ a child, and that's the problem," John pointed to me and I scoffed.

"_Me_? _I'm_ the child?! I'm not the one complaining about how someone three years younger than myself is more intelligent than I am!" I slammed my fists on the table and Mrs. Watson seemed to just be finally done with this.

"Fine, you're both children, now shut up and eat!" as she placed two plates in front of us and we were both stunned at the fact that she had told us to shut up, and she had raised her tone at us. She didn't really seem like the type that could yell at us, but I guess she was fed up. As was I. Even though both of us were acting very immaturely, John was the more annoying one. _**Sherlock, you are such an arse…**__ Shut up, stupid…_ and he jumped at that. I grinned and started on the plate of food.

But we ate, me less than the other two, but still something so I _'didn't die'_, as John put it. He's so melodramatic. By the time Mrs. Watson and I had finished and John wasn't far behind, there was a knock at the door. _Oh, God, it really had to be him?_ I sighed, following her to the door as she opened it to reveal a brilliant man in a suit, one brilliant man that I regretted to call my brother.

Somehow, he saw me before the small woman standing before him, "Brother dear, Mummy is worried sick. Oh, hello, who are you?" just noticing John's mother standing before me as well as himself.

"My name is Jessica Watson, and you're not having this boy. Not after what I have heard about you and that mother of yours." And Mycroft seemed shocked, so much so that he took a moment to recover and he persisted.

"He is my brother, and Mummy really is concerned. He should come home, besides. Do you really think that a witch's son would fit in among humans? Especially with the tail and ears," he pointed out and she looked him up and down.

She decided, "Nope. But I don't care what argument you have, you will leave this family alone, are we clear?" and we were both shocked with the tone of that that question. She was practically growling. And, of course, at the fact that she had called me family. _Family? Am I really? Already? O-okay… _and the door slamming startled me from my thoughts as she turned to face me once more, smiling broadly.

"Not exactly what I imagined, but he's still a stuck up asshat," and John was behind me, chuckling. I smiled at the insult, as I knew that if John had caught who was at the door sooner, he would have said that to Mycroft's face. And I would have let him.

But when I fully turned to him, he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" I yelled and he was breathing heavily as his mother seemed to catch on as well. But she only chuckled as I huffed. I still don't get it. What'd I do?

"Well," he breathed, "it's just that, now I know where you get your snotty attitude. The one where you think you're better than everyone else. Oh, his face when she slammed the door," and he broke into a fit of giggles once again. I rolled my eyes at his foolishness.

"I'm not better, just highly intelligent, and usually more so than others," I defended and he just shook his head, his face still red from laughing. "You are such an idiot," I crossed my arms over my chest and his brows instantly furrowed in anger.

"Well, you're an insufferable git. Stupid-"

"Shut up!" that was me this time and John growled.

"No!" he shouted back.

"Both of you, quit it! What's got into you two? You slept and functioned just fine when he was a cat," Mrs. Watson pointed to our attention and I nodded, noticing that as well. John's face reddened when she mentioned the fact that I slept in his bed.

I was about to just change into my animal form, since that's what he seemed to want, when Mrs. Watson's voice stopped me, "So, why don't you just act like that instead? Like companions and not two bickering baby brothers?" and I smiled.

John's hand instantly shot up to my ear, apologizing by scratching and stroking and making me purr. His mouth tilted into a smile as mine hung open, letting the vibrations in my throat be heard through my lips. Mrs. Watson smiled as well before my eyes closed and I purred louder, my tail swishing lowly behind my thighs and I could hear John chuckling coming in a low pitch from his throat.

Then he found this spot right under my curls at the base of my ear, and I had to sit down as my legs weren't working properly anymore. John just laughed, finding the spot on the other ear, too. I mewled, purring the loudest than I ever have before and leaning into his fingers as he ended up petting both my ears at once and I almost fell over.

I have no idea why it feels so good, it just does, and the way he does it, and the fact that it's John, makes it even better…

* * *

He fell into the chair as I caught the other ear in my hand and found the spots on the base of his ears that made him mewl in pleasure and I grinned, petting him until it looked like he was going to fall over. I stopped and he again mewled, but this time in protest by I just smiled and he opened his eyes to me looking down on him.

"See? You two can be so compatible if you just stop talking," my mum chuckled and I would have glared at her, but I knew that would get me in trouble. Sherlock glared though and I wanted to slap that look from his face. But then he settled, smiling at me again.

"So, John, would you like to get on with your homework, or is it not going to get done tonight?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Is Your Intelligence going to help? No, so-"

"Actually, I would like to help. And you can teach me what poetry is. I still don't understand some of the rules," he shook his head and admitted as I stared at him in confusion. "I would like to help, John, so get your butt upstairs," he motioned and I blinked. But then shrugged and up the stairs we were, behind my door in seconds.

"Poetry, huh?" I asked and suddenly his cheeks burned and my eyes widened. I've never seen someone so handsome blush at my words and it was a little- Wait, _'Someone so handsome'_? I did not just think that…

* * *

"Yes, poetry," I said, looking to the floor in embarrassment as I had to admit, "John, I kinda… I got really bored, and your notebook was right under your pillow, so I sorta… I read your poetry, knowing it wasn't a diary or something stupid like that," I rushed the last part and his eyes widened as they looked to me in question.

My ears twitched and the end of my tail flicked up, "Why?" he simply asked.

"I got bored, John. And once I read the first one, I had to go on. You're really good, even though I don't know anything about writing," I admitted and it was his turn to blush. His face flushed with a pink that I've only ever seen on flowers and he stuttered with his next question.

"S-so that's why you… wanted t-to learn more," and he managed a smile at my determined nod. "Right," he cleared his throat. "Well, after I finish math and some other stuff, I'll show you and teach you to write it, okay?" and I nodded, smiling as we both sat down on the bed and he picked up the backpack he had thrown beside the bed when he had fetched it from downstairs earlier. That was before we had started arguing.

I grinned at the fact that we could fighting one moment, and then next, not. John just smiled, pulling out that stupid text book. It looked so boring with only words and numbers and a few diagrams to explain said words and numbers. "Oh, I've never seen that one before, how do you use that?" I pointed to some formula that I hadn't seen before and he chuckled as I scooted closer, leaning against his shoulder to look over the pages.

"Sherlock, this is Algebra 2, you've probably seen none of it before," he said and I rose a challenging brow at him.

"Give me something to do with this, then," I pointed to one of the formulas that I'm not particularly familiar with, but, "I bet I could solve it," I said in return and he quirked a blond brow at me.

"Okay, fine," he flicked the page over to the problems in the other side and pointed to number five, "do this one," he plopped the book in my lap with a notebook and a pencil. "I've already done it, and I know the answer, don't worry, you're not doing my homework for me," he reasoned and I nodded.

Although, again, I have no idea how he knew what my suspicions were, maybe he was just guessing this time? I don't know, but I copied down the given equation and used the formula I had learned by myself to give the answer and a minute later, he was gawking over my shoulder.

"How did you…? I had to ask the teacher for help and you just sit here and do it in less than a minute?!" he huffed a breath that said told me he doesn't think that's fair, and once I explained the process in which I took to solve it, he just glared at me.

"Fine, remain an idiot, it's not like I care," I really don't. It's his choice as to whether he wants to take advice or not, even from me. Though, sometimes I am not the best to be getting said advice from, this is not one of those times.

"I'm not an idiot, Sherlock," John suddenly said seriously.

"Of course," I agreed and he eyed me once more before taking back the notebook and still being surprised that I was able to do what he couldn't. Then he sighed, flipping around pages and settling on one. The eraser of his pencil tapped against the paper of the notebook and I ended up helping him with almost everything. Except that one formula, he helped me with that.

I was embarrassed to find that what I was doing was simply reading it wrong. Well, at least now I know everything about this course of math, so now John won't have to struggle so much. But when we finished off his homework and he got to teaching me poetry, it was intriguing.

I never knew the English language could look so difficult when bunched into lines like this. Then I asked for John to write something random so I could get the initial idea of it. So he randomly flipped to a fresh notebook page and looked to my eyes, wondering what he should- and there it was.

Whatever he was thinking, it was written on that lined page and at first I thought he was writing about water, then it was something else entirely and my eyes widened as they realized that it was about them… John was writing about my _"lovely blue shaded eyes…"_

He wrote about the colour, then the trustworthiness he saw in them and I couldn't help but to blush. It was sweet, and he had chosen it at random, so it was the first thing he thought of. "There," John finished and plopped it in my lap. "Something like that to start with, don't you think? Could you do that?" he asked, as if it was normal to write about your friend's eyes.

"I- well- maybe…" I flipped the page over once more and took the pencil from John's fingers, my fingertips brushing over the backs of his digits, _You're so w warm, John_… And when I started writing, it was about that warmth. Of course, it developed into something to sound like it wasn't about me touching John and accidently feeling how warm his hand was, but still…

* * *

**I warned you guys that there would major fluff...**


	5. The Past To the Present

Interesting Things, curses

The Past To the Present

I had decided that since I was going to change in the middle of the night, that I would just get it over with and try to fall asleep by John's side and John was at first very against it. But me? I was such an idiot and made the dumbest threat.

"I will bite you," I warned and John just laughed.

"You'll bite me?" he challenged when he had calmed a bit.

"Yes. You're being difficult, and it's infuriating," I almost shouted and he just laughed harder.

"Fine. Just, make sure it doesn't get… " he couldn't finish and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a sex craving animal, John. I think I can contain myself, especially from someone I don't find all that attractive," _liar. Oh, shut up! Don't even start thinking about that_, and I switched the light off, climbing in beside him and slightly curling into him, satisfied that my way was given to me.

But John was warm, and it felt nice to not be alone, or out on the streets for once. To be wanted instead of just something passing by on the sidewalk. I decided to push his boundaries a bit, and cuddled into him as he surprisingly accepted, resting his cheek against my head and I mewled quietly, almost purring.

But I quit, knowing that'd make it awkward, and fell asleep as soon as possible, but my tail seemed to have a mind of its own, and had wrapped around John and I's abdomens before I fell asleep. John didn't move, though, and it just felt so good…

* * *

I was, at first, _very_ hesitant to have Sherlock sleeping beside me and not in his animal form. But he insisted, even threatening to bite me. I just couldn't contain my laugh at that one. And he looked so serious, too.

I eventually decided oh well, it couldn't be that bad, could it? And when he cuddled up into me, I just felt like I needed to hold him back. And then when his tail wrapped around both of us and I just couldn't help but feel in place, you know? Like this was where I was supposed to be, and anywhere else would have felt wrong.

He was dead asleep by the time I placed a kiss to his curls, and lightly stroked his slightly sagging ears. But I heard him sigh in contentment and I smiled, nuzzling my nose into his curls and, at some point, falling asleep myself…

o0o

That morning I woke to having huge cat eyes staring at me, but they weren't cat eyes, exactly, but they were Sherlock's. And that's when I noticed that he had eyes exactly like a cat's, except of course, them being that lovely shade of blue. But they were staring at me, and I simply smiled. His eyes were still adorable, and beautiful at the same time. Even if they were affected by some curse.

Sherlock was sprawled out on top of me, his chin resting on his forearms as they were on my chest and he was just staring at me, and his tail swishing about behind his head. Then he smiled, his mouth lifting up on one side and it just looked so… and I snapped out of it when I realized, "Sherlock, I have to get to school," and I sat up quickly looking to the clock and sagging with a sigh in relief when it was just the right time to be up instead of extremely late.

And Sherlock just shrugged in the position he had taken, sitting back on his knees, "I know. I was actually hoping you would keep your promise and try to get me in with you," his eyes seemed to beg me to do it, and I had promised. So had Mum.

"Alright, just be patient," I ruffled his curls and he growled at me!

"Don't touch my hair, I don't like it," he _growled_ at me! I couldn't get over the shock of that until I just accepted that some people just don't like having their hair touched, much less ruffled. I then nodded and muttered an apology.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes, his ears twitching and his tail flicking from behind him as I climbed out from under the covers. I stretched and he climbed off behind me, his head bumping into my shoulder and I moved so he could stand up from the bed properly…

* * *

What the _hell_ was I thinking? _Cuddling_ into John at night?! _Laying_ on him when I woke until he did the same, my tail swishing behind my head like I was a _lover _waiting for their significant other?! There is something _definitely_ wrong with me.

And when my head bumped into his shoulder while I was getting out of his bed, I just lost myself into a mental argument. I am _not_ falling for another boy, I don't know how many times I can remind myself of the consequences, and still that little voice in my head is telling that this one's different. I don't care if Mother was horrible to me, I know that the lessons she _did_ teach me warned against these things. _Love_ was the most horrible chemical defect, and the worst error one could make.

And here I am, falling into a puddle of chemical defects. John seemed to notice my internal turmoil and he put a hand to my shoulder, "Sherlock, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him and he didn't seem to believe me, but he did remove his hand and eventually was digging through his closet to try and find himself and I something besides his pajamas to wear. When I just used what I had forgotten before. I somehow, _just now_ remembered the spell I had read and taught myself, and I was changed into one of my favoured styles of suits.

Of course, the magic I used tailored everything to my body specifically, which meant it met every curve of my figure and complimented them well in response. And, of course, my tail had a hole to slide through neatly in the seat of my trousers. John's clothing in turn, appeared on his bed, folded neatly and he just blinked when he turned to look at me again. "How did you-? Why the hell didn't you do that before? You cock!" he shouted.

I sighed, here we go again. "I didn't do it before because I had forgotten I had this spell tucked away up here," I motioned to my head, and more importantly my brain, and his face just got redder in anger.

"But you-"

"But nothing, John. At least you have your clothes back now. Besides, I quite like this suit," I looked to myself and found that I was dressed all in black, and I twirled and played with my hair until it didn't look like I had bed head and John was just flustered. "What?!" I asked, frustrated that he wouldn't voice his annoyance.

"How come you get to do all that and I can't even do my math homework without help?" he grumbled and I just grinned.

"Jealous?" I quirked a brow.

"I don't know, maybe," he admitted and I grinned wider, showing off my perfectly white teeth. And he just gave up, taking a set of clothing for himself and storming off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the morning. You see, I didn't need to do all that because I was always clean. It's one of those weird constant spell things that I put on myself. And unless I get extremely dirty, like mud or something, I won't need a shower or a bath. It's quite clever, if I do say so myself.

So, knowing John would be a little while, I headed downstairs where Mrs. Watson was making breakfast, and I told her I didn't need any. She was going to tell me to eat something, but she decided not to argue since it's my body and I can do as I damn well please. And when she finally turned around to look at me, "Where'd you find that?!" she gasped, wide eyed and almost dropping her spatula.

"Magic. I … forgot.. that I knew how to conjure up clothing," I admitted and she just smiled, turning back to the stove and I slipped into a kitchen chair as John walked out, towel rubbing at his short blond hair as he was fully dressed as he took the seat beside myself.

His hair looked amazing wet, _stop,_ and his hips looked really good in those jeans, _quit it, Sherlock_, and the button down he chose just made everything- _just stop_! And I quit, looking back to the table as Mrs. Watson took her time finishing breakfast for just her and John.

John questioned why I was so quiet, "Would you rather I be rattling on about something boring?" I asked and he shrugged.

"At least I'd know you weren't being depressed or something. You look… at war with yourself," he explained and I sighed.

"I am," I said suddenly, "but not with anything you need to know about," I snapped and he backed off.

"Okay, just, figure it out quickly, yeah? We really don't need that attitude around the principal, do we?" and I shrugged, sliding until my arse was on the edge of the chair and the heels of my shoes were the only thing stopping me from falling onto the floor.

John nodded at something he had confirmed with himself, and Mrs. Watson plopped two plates in front of herself and John, sitting down to eat. "What about-"

"I'm not eating," I explained before John even got the question out.

"Sherlock-"

"Do shut up, John," I said, pressing my fingertips together and placing them in front of my chin and my eyelids dipped slightly as I thought about everything these past few days. It all sounded a little too good to be true, honestly. A good, honestly likable boy picks me up off the streets and his lovable mum takes me in and now I can actually get a good education besides one full of spells and combatives. Not that I don't like spells and kicking someone's ass, but still.

It all sounds like I'm dreaming. But I know I'm not, am I? No, not possible, it had hurt when I fell from the bed the other morning and usually you can't hurt yourself in dreams. Not without waking up, at least. Besides, usually I don't dream. It's more like reliving a memory from the past, as I have almost no imagination whatsoever…

* * *

I _really_ wanted to hit him for telling me to shut up, but decided against it, and started on the plate of food my mother had generously sat down in front of me, and Sherlock assumed a pose that seemed to be that of a thinking sort.

I just let it go and admired that suit. Jesus it made one want to just rip- _No, stop thinking like that, right now, John_. But it hugged every curve of his body and the shoes seemed to be just the right size, showing he had honestly huge feet, but that was to be expected with someone so goddamn tall. And that shade of charcoal black against his pale almost alabaster skin made Sherlock seem intelligent. Which was what he was, but I just can't get over how hips are hugged in those trousers.

He barely even needed the belt nested there in the loops, and I was reminded of my food when my mum kicked me lightly under the table. She cocked a brow at me and her mouth lifted in the corner. I looked to my food and started eating it again as I was determined not to look like I was trying to eat Sherlock instead.

Then my mind wandered and I suddenly couldn't wait to show him the bike. Of course, it won't be used today, as my mum insisted on driving us after we finished breakfast. She explained that it would be a lot easier if we were all three there and she could help try to get Sherlock into school. It made more sense when I thought about it thoroughly.

But once Sherlock started eyeing the bike beside Mum's car, he asked who's it was. Mum left it to me to boast about it and I even sat in the back seat beside Sherlock to explain a lot of it. The conversation did eventually drift away from the motorcycle that I had bought with my own saved money and my own hard work on passing the driving test for it.

It went into Sherlock's life more specifically and he told me a lot about his family, and how his father was cast out for something terrible. He wouldn't tell me anymore about it, and instead moved into how annoying Mycroft was. His brother, apparently. And I felt horrible, because he already knew everything about my family, and it was pretty self explanatory.

But his was so complicated. His mother is a scientist, in both ways. She would always bring work home, and sometimes to Sherlock. Never Mycroft _'He was too perfect'_, always the younger, _'the less important'_. It pissed me off a bit as well, to think that someone had so much control over Sherlock at one point. But then the conversation changed even further when he got to his rebellious act of running away.

This was why she had cursed him to be such a small and black cat after midnight and not change back into a human until dawn. Because he wanted to be left alone and not used as a lab rat. And even more importantly, he wanted to live and work as a human. He said that he planned to become a consulting detective (whatever that is), as there seemed to be no good detectives at all these days.

It was actually pretty funny listening to all the cases he could have solved if the police and Detective Inspectors would have just listened to his _'simple and easy'_ deductions…

* * *

**I have decided that I will try to update this everyday, because I love writing this story, and I love all your comments. Thank you! :-)**


	6. Okay Joke's Over

Interesting Things, Curses

"Okay, Joke's Over."

So, here we sat, letting the principal look at me as if I was some kind of alien. "A-And you want to go here?" she stuttered and I rolled my eyes in the building irritation.

"Obviously, why else would I be sitting here in front of you? I do have other things I could be doing at the moment," I complained and John gave me a look that said for me to stop being an idiot. I shrugged and it was his turn to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Look, he's an impatient git, so if we could just get him into class sometimes soon. The faster the better, yeah?" John tried and she was still staring at me with that half horrified but also half curious look.

Then she seemed to decided upon something. And her look went to accusing me of being predictable. "If he can quit it and pull the ears and tail off, maybe," she leaned over her desk with an expectant look.

"I can't," I replied simply.

"How do you mean?" she asked, folding her hands over the wood of her desk.

"The ears and tail are _me_. I _can't_ remove them," I explained, almost out of patience.

"Right. Joke's over, pull them off and I'll let your mum sign the forms," and my jaw clenched at her. I wanted so badly to tell her off, or possibly hit her.

But I repeated coldly, "I can_not_ take them off, they are _attached_," I stood and turned to the side to show her the fact that I could move my tail and I flicked my ears. Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head.

"That's not, how is that possible?!" she yelled leaning over the desk and pulling lightly on my tail. I grunted in anger, but she persisted, stroking my ears as they were pinned to head in frustration at her.

John was chuckling, though. _Shut up, you little brat. __**I'm sorry, but that is just too funny… **__Yeah, you would think that, you ignorant prick. _And John's fists closed and his knuckles turned white in sudden anger as I felt her pull on my ear. "Hey! Cut that out!" I swatted at her hand and scooted away from her.

John lightened up, smiling and giggling quietly. I really wanted to punch him, but Mrs. Watson was doing the same! _Oh, forget you all!_ "Well, it seems as though you weren't lying. But are you sure you want to go here. People might pick on you for the… accessories," and my eyes closed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, it scrunching up in response.

"Well, maybe you should control your students better, then. Just give m..um," I was about to call her Mrs. Watson again, "the forms so I can be in class. Or you two can deal with this and John can just chaperone, show me around and such," I suggested as I had read somewhere that schools did that sometimes with new students.

They would shadow other students for the first day and the next they would have their own schedule. And surprisingly, she nodded. "That seems fair. You two go to class, we'll sort this out," and Mrs. Watson took my chair, as it was directly in front of my (not officially, but still) new principal.

John forced a tight smile, standing and taking my arm while leading me out into the hall. "Thanks for calling me am ignorant prick, it felt great," he said sarcastically and I grinned.

"You're welcome," I beamed, "prick."

"Oh, I will strangle you!" and he started to reach for my throat as Mrs. Watson poked her head out of the office door.

"You two quit squabbling and get your butts to class. Now!" and we straightened and started walking down the hall as John 'bumped' into me with his shoulder. I returned the favor, though a bit harder as we slipped into what was apparently his second period, as we had spent the first hour trying to get the principal to agree to let me in.

The teacher's and students' heads turned right away when I walked in and some looked away to dismiss us, but other stared longer, and then those who had looked away had to look again to make sure they were seeing correctly. Some even rubbed their eyes, thinking sleep hadn't worn off yet.

I snickered as John and I found twin seats that no one was sitting in and everyone seemed to be doing something in a journal as John pulled out his own from the backpack I hated so much. It was so small, it didn't look as though someone could carry a lot in it, but he kept everything there somehow.

The teacher strode up to us and looked down on me as John copied something from the board and I stared back up at her, my tail flicking in anticipation as she gulped down the look of me with her eager and wondering eyes. My ears started to lay back when she seemed to not like me at first.

But then she smiled warmly, leaning over John's desk and whispering in question, "John, is this a new student?" she asked and I looked to the hands in my lap as he paused to look up at her as well, nodded, and started writing again.

"Oh," and she walked around to my side, leaning over my desk now. "What's your name?" she asked quietly and some students were still staring. I don't what they're problem is, but it's disturbing to have so many people staring at me like that.

"Sherlock," I replied, just as quietly as she had asked and she smiled brighter.

"You'll like it here, Sherlock. I hope you have a nice day," she said, patting my shoulder and walking back to the front of the class. John finished what he was writing and looked to me, smiling as I returned it and looked to the front of the room as the teacher started speaking.

And most people would have been nervous to be called out the way I was. Even John worried that I would clam up. But I obviously didn't, I stood as she asked me to. I stated my name, and when she asked me to tell them all something about myself, I decided to take advantage of the 'stage' being given to over to me now.

"I know you all have been staring and wondering what's up with my ears, and the tail sticking out of my trousers," and they all nodded furiously while the teacher's smile seemed to falter a little. "Well, you can stay wondering what's up with them, but I can assure you they are real, and if you touch them, I won't tolerate it. Thank you," I nodded.

Then I continued, "As for something about myself, I guess that's it isn't it? Well, there's also this," I mean, "the fact that I can stand before you and not be all sweaty and nervous and utterly predictable," I gave my eyes a slow roll and some people chuckled. "So, there you go, I have a _lot_ of confidence," I nodded again in confirmation as everyone's jaws dropped, some a lot and other just sloghtly. The teacher just grinned.

Making everyone gawk at me was fun, though. And each class I went to with John, I did the same thing over and over. Sometimes I made jokes about it and people would laugh, but every time I stepped into a new classroom, everyone stared and wondered what the hell was going on with me that I had some features that resembled a cat's.

I hated lunch, by the way. John forced me to eat something and I hated it. But once the end of the day came with the last ring of the loudest of bells, I was actually pretty happy to be going home. _Home? Well, I guess so, now it is, isn't it?_ And I smiled the whole drive _home_…

* * *

I was so worried that Sherlock would have been an outcast from the moment we walked into second period. As everyone was staring and the only one that seemed to be happy that Sherlock was here was the teacher. But once he presented himself and told everyone about his _(beautiful)_ tail and ears, I regained confidence in the fact that this was Sherlock, after all. He could walk up to someone towering over him and try to hurt them before running away in fear.

And yes, once lunchtime rolled around, I practically shoved food down his throat and he threatened to bite me, again. I just rolled my eyes and shoved food in his face once more. I hated not seeing someone else eat while I sit there and stuff my face. It makes me feel like I seem selfish, even if they were choosing not to eat by themselves.

Besides, Sherlock hadn't eaten breakfast with us that morning, so he couldn't tell me he wasn't hungry by noon. Then there was the end of the day, finalized by the last bell and Sherlock actually seemed happy to be going home.

Like I said, I was really nervous about getting Sherlock used to the people at school, but he seemed to get used to anything I threw at him. So now I looked at him a little differently. I looked at him like he was someone I wanted to look up to, even though he's three years than me. I still can't get over that.

How could he possibly be so much younger, yet so much more amazing? To say I was jealous was a huge understatement. But this was Sherlock, and he was far more than just different. He was fantastically so, and I hate to say that I loved it. He didn't give a shit what other people thought and he did what he wanted, no matter who stood in his way.

He even turned down going home when his brother had come around, and that man was scary as hell. But he managed to keep together enough to say no, and I could tell he was about ready to punch Mycroft in the face.

I wanted to as well, of course I didn't, but I wanted to, _so_ badly. Especially after what Sherlock had told me this morning. I wanted to go back in time and make _sure_ that I hurt him. But Sherlock, the little darling. He said he didn't care what happened in the past, it was the past, and that wouldn't matter in the future. The past shapes people, yes, but it matters what you do with that shape, the edges and corners don't matter at all as long as the shape does its job and does it well.

It was an interesting analogy that I took to immediately, using it to calm myself when the subject of Sherlock's family was brought up. They couldn't even be called family, they were just.. people that knew Sherlock. And from the way Sherlock acted when he spoke about them, he wished they didn't even know him.

Although, with the things I've heard, I wouldn't want them to know me, either. Honestly, if I was in his position, I would have done so much worse than run away. I would have done something horrible to them. So horrible that they would never look at me the same again. Then again, maybe this was just me being a 'drama queen' as Sherlock had put it, but I didn't care.

I really didn't, and Sherlock deserved to be avenged. Though, I am not the one to do it, I hope someone does someday. I would hate to see them live happily while Sherlock lives with the memories of just being something for an experiment instead of being a family member. Which was also part of the reason I made him eat lunch today.

I wanted him to feel welcome, and not someone who just sits there on the sidelines and wishes they had some conversation to indulge in. I wanted him to feel like family, instead of just a pet or a burden. Which was also why I asked, "What would you like for dinner?" as mum had dropped us off at home and had to go back to work.

She did that sometimes, drove and picked me up from school, then go back to work because she wasn't quite finished for the day. "Your mum's getting something for herself, then?" he asked and I nodded. "I don't know then, whatever you want, I guess. I probably won't eat much of it anyway," he said, plopping down on the couch in the living room.

"Alright…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the principal pulling on Sherlock's tail. XD I would have, too, honestly. I love this story so much... By the way, the picture I used for a cover, I drew that, as I decided this story needed a cover. I hope you like it! And I love you guys' comments. And don't be afraid to criticize me for something. :-)**


	7. You're Great At Everything, I'm Not

Interesting Things, Curses

You're Great At Everything, I'm Not…

Sherlock and I had just finished dinner and were watching the telly in the living room. It was crap, but we had nothing else to do, as I had already finished my homework before I made dinner in the first place. Thanks to Sherlock, yet again. Anyway, we were sitting there and Sherlock randomly decided to cuddle up next to me.

Which I didn't move away from, but I didn't put an arm around him, either. I figured this was one of those things where the cat got the better of him and he wanted to cuddle with someone, so I let it slide. But then _he_ lifted _my_ arm and plopped it around _his_ waist, pulling himself closer as he nuzzled into my chest. "Sherlock, what are you doing?" I had to ask, because it was getting a little awkward.

"Just deal with it," came the grumbled reply and I did _'just deal with it'_, because I knew he wasn't moving and I was starting to kind of like this. So my other hand decided to reach over and stroke his ear, making him huff and rub that ear into my jumper.

I chuckled, doing it again and he mewled quietly, flicking his ear against my fingers, telling me to stop. I didn't. I stroked and played with his ear until he finally did what he was always threatening to do to me. "Ow! You bit me!" I yelled, a little surprised, yet not so much.

"Yes, I did, now quit," he nodded and cuddled into me again. I shook the small pain away from my hand as I knew he was smugly smirking down there. So I just ruffled his hair and he sat up instantly. "You know I hate that," he growled.

"And you bit me, which was hardly fair," I retaliated.

He came back with, "You kept playing with my ear, and it was annoying!"

"Oh really? I didn't hear you make any noises against it," I argued, smirking as I did so and he just scowled at me.

"Shut up," was his final argument as he plopped down on the couch onto his back, resting his head in my lap. But the most awkward part wasn't the fact that he was laying on me. No, it was more to the fact that his face was towards my groin and if he leaned in just a little closer to nuzzle me…

Then he peeked a look up at me, and as if he knew he was doing it, he smirked and rubbed his nose against my thigh, almost as if he was teasing me. Well, it was sadly working because I was definitely feeling something stir. _Stop it, it isn't like that… is it?_

And once he moved closer, I couldn't do it. I moved his face as far away from my crotch as possible and he seemed to be disappointed, but then realized what he was doing and looked almost horrified…

* * *

_Oh God, did I really just do that?! Why am I being so… so.. flirty all of a sudden?! This isn't good, this really isn't good. _I ignored my inner battle and just sat back up with a huff and turned back to the telly in front of us. But the thoughts of my idiotic actions just kept coming back.

_What if I had gotten closer? What if we had gone further? Oh Jesus, I can't do that. I've never even kissed a girl, let alone a _boy_. I have no idea how any of that would work. I know full well and almost a little too much about how 'babies are made' (ugh), but I have no idea how two… two boys, would do… do that!_

_Shit, I know that look. He's worrying about me. Fuck, what do I do? Act like it didn't happen? … Read his thoughts, perhaps… No, that's wrong and an invasion of privacy. Especially if he can't feel me doing it. But I am so curious as to what he thinks about what just happened…_

* * *

Sherlock stared at me intently, almost as if he was worried about what I was going to say next. _Honestly, do you really think I didn't like it?_ I looked to my lap as thoughts ran about my mind and I couldn't stop them from imagining what kissing Sherlock would be like.

I've kissed a boy before, because some arsehole had dared me to, but I've never done anything with a boy that was sexually what I truly wanted. _I wonder if kissing you would be like kissing a girl. Will your lips be soft and warm and begging for me to kiss them again? Or will it be something that I'll scrunch my nose up at? __**I don't know, why don't you try it…**_

_Oh, you bastard! Thanks for letting me speak, it was greatly appreciated,_ I thought sarcastically and Sherlock laughed. Not in my head, in real life, right here, beside me, and I wanted to punch him so badly. But then I wanted to pull him into a kiss right afterwards. _You're so fucking difficult, tell me what to do so I don't fuck it up!_

* * *

"First of all, you can quit the swearing, it's only attractive when you actually say it," and his cheeks burned. "Secondly, you can quit worrying. I haven't done any of this with _anyone_, so I have completely no idea what I'm doing," I leaned in closer, glancing at his lips, then back to his eyes as they glossed over with sudden fear, but want. He wanted to do it so badly.

"You've never… really?" he asked, twisting and leaning in just a bit closer, his hands supporting him from the position they took flat on the cushion of the couch.

"Nope, not once. Promise," I nodded and our noses were touching as my tail was swishing behind me in curiosity and my ears flicked with determination.

John's eyes wandered, looking over my whole body and the way I was leaning over to try to meet him, then they came back to my eyes and he smiled faintly. "So pretty," and suddenly his fingers were about my cheek, his thumb rubbing under my eye and making me hum in approval.

I scooted closer, hoping I could finally know what it feels like to- "Boys, did you have dinner yet?" Mrs. Watson yelled curiously from the kitchen and we scattered from each other. I almost fell to the floor in my efforts to stand up properly and John stumbled a bit, but managed.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered first. "John is an excellent cook and it tasted great," I complimented and John just dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Well, alright then, did John finish his homework?" she rose a questioning brow at John and he looked to me, then decided.

"No, I still have a few things to finish, but I need Sherlock's help," and with that, he flipped off the telly and drug me upstairs by the wrist as I heard Mrs. Watson tisk at us from below. _Of course your mother knows, why wouldn't she? Although, is it really that obvious? __**I have no idea…**_ I almost blushed, I was so worried that she would decide to come up later and see what exactly we would be doing.

But as John thrust me through his door and then he closed it behind himself, I felt confident that I didn't really care much anymore. He could see us naked and at it and I don't think I would care. Even though I'm certain we won't be doing that, but still.

I was brought back from my brief thoughts as John's body slid from leaning against the door to sit on the floor, just his back to the door now as he motioned for me to sit beside him. "Why the floor, John?" _There's a perfectly good bed. _I grinned mischievously and he shook his head. _**Hence the reason I'm not getting on it. I don't have as much control as you do… **_

And I did let a little heat flow to my cheeks for that one. "Alright…" and I sat beside him, facing him, but still beside him. My legs were criss crossed as I leaned over and placed my chin on his shoulder. He reached over and scratched at the base of my ear, making me roll from my position of sitting to laying back in his lap, mewling about how good that felt.

He smiled, doing it to the other one as well and I started to purr uncontrollably as his smile just grew to a grin and he kept going, chuckling as I was losing it. I still don't understand why that feels so damn good, but it really does. And to say I was bewildered when he suddenly stopped and pulled me into his lap was a slight understatement.

I had no idea what he was doing and I had no idea what to do in return as he pulled me down by my shirt's collar and I was breathing across his slightly parted lips. "Why does being near you feel like this?" he suddenly asked, his breath soft but hot on my skin as I wriggled a little from the feeling of being so close to someone that I was breathing them in, quite literally.

"Feel like what?" I asked in return, only managing a whisper because I was, I hate to admit it, but I was so scared of the outcome of this.

"It feels like even though we haven't known each other for a week, I still want to hold you, to kiss you, to possibly fall in love with you…" he admitted and I shivered at the current thought of kissing him.

"Then do it, all of it. Hold me," I challenged, "kiss me," I continued, "fall in love with me…" and I knew it was tempting. But hey, according to the way he was acting right now, his pulse jumping through his veins, his eyes dilated and his breathing getting heavier, I was pretty damn tempting just being myself.

"And that's the problem, Sherlock," his head dropped about his chest as he stared at the hands he had in his lap. I was confused, very much so. Until he said, "I could do all that. Because you're breathtaking, amazing, brilliant and so adorable it kills me," I blushed a little, but didn't say anything until he finished. "But I'm afraid you won't return all of that. No one ever has before, so why should you start now?" and my heart sunk.

"John, don't you dare sit here and tell me that you're unlovable," he was about to say something back as he looked up at me and I gave him a stern look as I continued. "You are every bit as brilliant as I am. You may not have my abilities, true. But I don't have your skills with people. Or anything that has to do with being social, for that matter. And you're just as attractive, I might add.

"I never really thought of myself as adorable, I always thought I just looked normal. But you, you are definitely not just normal. You are amazingly awesome in every way that is John Watson. And don't forget it, because if you do, I'll have to slap you until you remember that you are you who you are, and I like you for it, so who gives a rat's ass about other people?"

And he seemed surprised that I would say such things, but he only managed, "You _are_ adorable, though. And very sexy, although I hate to admit that I think that about a boy. But for some reason, you're different," his eyes wandered everywhere but mine until I made him look up at me as I realized what position I was sitting on him in.

I was practically straddling his thighs as his hands rested upon my hips and his eyes pleaded for me to just do it already. It was obvious that he wasn't going to, as he had a hard time admitting that he was falling in love with a boy, and a lot faster than one usually falls in love.

My tail flicked in slight irritation as I was not doing this on my own. "What if I don't kiss you? What if… what if we do this together? We can do anything as long as we work together, right?" and he smiled.

"You really are brilliant, aren't you?" …

* * *

**Mwahahaha! You have to wait! I am so cruel...**


	8. Show Me

Interesting Things, Curses

Show Me

I had no choice. I was stuck, and he had a good grip on my collar, so all I could do was keep my promise, and do this _with_ him instead of one of us doing it to the other. Which was why I leaned in closer, my breath ghosting over his lips and his hotly coming to meet mine in return.

It was slow, but the path was definite, and just the brush of my lips against his felt like electricity that ran from my lips and down my spine. My tail twitched and my ears reacted by flicking and once were pressed tightly together, the first kiss, like lightning the thunder followed moments after, making a noise I had no idea I could conjure came from my chest and I could feel him smile against my mouth as it escaped into his lips.

Why did that come from me? I've no idea, but the heat coming from his body and flowing into my own made me disconnect from him, my breath a bit shaken up, as was his. He was intoxicating, and I don't understand how. Then again, I've never been this close to someone that I definitely have certain sentiments towards.

I couldn't take not having that feeling anymore, which was why the next kiss was a bit faster and harder, but still soft and not moving to anything besides this. This was enough for now, a bit too much actually, but somehow it was also just right. It confused me, but it felt so good I couldn't stop.

And it was his turn to make a noise. It was combined with a sigh, but it was definitely a little high pitched.. something. I am not sure how to describe that, but I smirked against him and he smiled in return. Soft noises filled our air as I tried to let go, but I just kept coming back, as I was undecided about what to do. And he just kept accepting it, bringing me closer then letting me escape to only come back again. _So confusing, but soooo good…_

That was when I got curious, and my tongue poked at his bottom lip lightly and he grinned. Wasn't the reaction I was exactly expecting, but then again, I didn't really expect me to then run my tongue across his lips, either. But hey, shit happens.

I squeaked a little when his tongue snaked out to meet mine, but I quickly accepted, pushing myself into his mouth and tasting everything, but there was one that I wasn't sure what it was. Then I figured it was just simply John and I delved deeper, earning a push back and more of him on my tongue to taste… And I still have no idea why this feels so good, but it does.

But there was a point at which breathing short and shallow breaths into one another wasn't enough and we needed more, so we broke apart for good. And once I opened my eyes, he was already staring at me in a disbelief that somehow also filled him with happiness. It was a bit queer, but it looked adorable on his features.

Then his fingers were weaved into my curls and I started purring when he found and scratched at the base of my ear, again. My head fell into his shoulder and he quit, just running his fingers through my hair and lightly stroking the nape of my neck where they stopped. It was an interesting feeling and I shivered due to the sensitivity of being touched where no one had ever bothered to find before. Let alone stroke so lightly that it felt like a feather, but it so damn fantastic. Still, no idea why, it just was.

"So," I looked to him and he continued with the fingers in my hair, "you don't like people ruffling your hair, but you'll accept me doing this?" he asked and I smiled.

I nodded, "It feels good," I purred and he smiled.

"Good, because your curls are soft," and I hid my face in his neck and shoulder, hiding the blush that was also building. "By the way, I do have something I would like you to help me with."

I looked up, raising a brow and he just gave my ears a stroke and lifted me from his lap only by my hips. _Damn, you're strong. Oh, did I really just think that? Ugh… _And he stood, reaching down to help me up as well. But I just stood, without any help or using my hands to steady me and he was stunned. "With what?" I asked, jerking him from thoughts that were obviously of me.

He hummed in confusion, then realized, "Oh, with a poem. More specifically, I want you to write one for me. I am curious to know how good you are after I taught you the bit that I know," he gestured to the notebook and things scattered about his bed from earlier when his homework had been finished, but no one cleaned up the mess left behind.

I frowned, "Probably nowhere near as good as you think, but I guess I could try," I sighed and he grinned.

"Sherlock, doubting yourself doesn't help," and we cleaned up a bit so we could sit and he shoved things to write with and on in my lap and I just stared, wondering what I could even write about. From what John says, poetry should come naturally, instead of just being thought of and written.

All I could think of was…

* * *

"Don't look until I'm finished, I don't think it will make much sense until the end, anyway," he warned and I nodded, pulling out a book I've been reading lately and I focused on that instead of watching him.

"Alright," and it took a bit, but he was finally finished with a nudge to my shoulder. And reading this poem was just… I'm not sure…

_Misunderstood_

_I am misunderstood_

_I might always be_

_But only to those under a hood_

_Those who will not see_

_Who will not see me later_

_They will always judge me_

_But not you, or perhaps her_

_I know what you say is the truth to see_

_But I still feel guiltily satisfied_

_As if the things I could have done_

_I could have laughed or maybe cried_

_But instead I went emotionless, no fun_

_Almost like I defense mechanism_

_The tears never to return, suddenly stop_

_But the same could be said for them_

_Half human, the other half atop_

_Of course I feel guilty_

_I also do not care…_

_-Sherlock _

* * *

I think he took that as a message, because he took the paper and pencil from my hand, a bit stunned, I could tell, but he wrote a poem for me in return, and to say it was intriguing was a huge understatement. It was on the back of the page and read like this:

_No One and Nobody_

_Nobody is my sister_

_Nobody cares for me_

_No One is my brother_

_No One loves me_

_Nobody is my best friend_

_No One is my 'counselor'_

_Nobody will stay to the end_

_No One is my caretaker_

_No One knows my pain_

_Nobody stays with me_

_Nobody and No One walk with me through the rain_

_I love it when it is stormy_

_I awaken again from slumber_

_But what is strange is:_

_Nobody left_

_And No One stayed_

_Don't be a Nobody…_

_-John_

My reaction was a bit weird, even for me, as my arms wrapped around his shoulders instantly and I embraced him tighter than I ever held someone before. His breath was sucked in at an alarming rate, as he was surprised as well.

Then he chuckled, "Sherlock, it's okay. It's all fine," he assured me, giving my ears a kiss and I smiled sheepishly as I let go.

"Sorry, it's just…" I looked at the paper in his lap. "How did you do that in a few minutes?" I asked, suddenly curious as to how he was able to put words together like this in such a short period of time.

"You jealous?" he asked, and smiled smugly as I lightly smacked his arm with the back of my hand.

"I don't know, maybe," I replied and he snickered.

"Although, Sherlock, I could ask the same question about you. How did you do that in a few minutes. Granted, you took longer than I did, but it was still pretty quick for a beginner," he explained.

I shrugged, "You said it was supposed to be something I felt, so I wrote… what I…" I gulped, "felt…" and he giggled. Why is he giggling? That is not attractive, maybe.

"I thought you didn't have feelings," he teased.

"Yes, well. Perhaps I do, otherwise, that kiss would have been awkward and not amazing," and my eyes went wide with what I just said.

John just grinned as I glared at him. "Aw, you look so cute when you're angry," he brushed my hair from my forehead and my tail twitched in slight anger and my ears flicked in slight embarrassment. So I have no idea if the red building on my face was from either one, but it was definitely there.

Then I came back with, "You look cute when you're sleeping, would you like me to remedy that position for you?" I asked and he just laughed.

"Cause you're gonna hit me?" and he laughed again.

"No, but I think I might bite you again," I threatened and threw my arms across my chest as they linked together and I nodded as he extended his hand in front of my face.

"Go ahead then," he said and I took the opportunity to tease before I did what I wanted. I nibbled at his fingers until he was giggling, then bit his hand, as I had done earlier. And I smiled as it definitely left a mark and he pulled away quickly.

"You told me to," I shrugged, plopping my hands in my lap and quirking my brow at him and he scowled.

"I didn't think you would," he grumbled and I threw the things from his lap as I sat in it in return and my arms allowed me to slightly hang from his neck.

"You know you love me anyway," I teased and he grabbed the nape of my neck, bringing me closer to him.

"Dunno yet, maybe," he whispered against my lips and his were pressed to them in seconds. I accepted, sitting up and pushing my tongue into his lips again, my tail wrapping around us, seeming to have a mind of its own.

* * *

God, kissing him should be illegal. His lips are so soft and every time I get mine on them it feels like someone zapped me so that I can't think anymore and the butterflies in my stomach never rest, fluttering and making me sway a bit. And the taste of him, Dear Lord, he tasted like tea and honey, and something else… Though, I'm guessing it's just Sherlock.

But it tastes so good, I almost couldn't stop until my mum knocked upon the door, as she always does. It's kind of like a code for us, three knocks before she steps in. Sherlock instantly let go, simply sitting beside me and grabbing the things that were in my lap before as Mum walked in.

I was still a little dazed as I leaned over his shoulder and he was rereading those poems. I like those now. They will always remind of this moment and the one we shared before I asked him to write for me. "Boys?" and we both looked up to her standing in the doorway. "It's after nine, you have school tomorrow. And Sherlock has a short bur very important test. He needs to be rightfully placed in his classes, after all."

We nodded, standing and starting to clear off everything we had used before for homework and the poems. But when we finished and I reached for the paper in Sherlock's hand, he moved it from my reach and I noticed Mum had gone, and the door was still ajar, but it hid us from being seen, so I reached. And he just moved it again.

"Sherlock-"

"What are you going to do with them?" he asked and I sighed.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "What do you want done with them?" I asked and he thought, pursing those beautiful lips of his.

"Give me your binder," he demanded and I eyed him, but I handed it to him and he stuck my poem face up in the front. "Yours is really something, but if you want to read mine, you can just pull it out," he suggested and I smiled.

"Okay," I agreed, nodding and rolled to my tiptoes, giving him a soft and very chaste kiss. We did eventually clean everything up, leaving room for us to settle in bed, the lights off and we were both wearing PJs (more like him wearing only pants because he says he likes it that way) and I rolled onto my side, sighing as his arm drooped over my shoulders.

I curled into him and let him hold me, as I knew this form wouldn't last long and his breathing became shallow, evenly so and mine joined as we fell into a needed and deep sleep…

* * *

**I hope the first kiss was worth the wait. But I just had to tease you guys. :-) And the poems? They are mine, altered a bit, but still mine. I hope you liked them! **


	9. Brilliance Or Stupidity?

Interesting Things, Curses

Brilliance… Or Stupidity?

I woke slowly, curled up into and in front of John instead of behind and around him, like I had been last night. It looked as though when I changed I curled up into John's stomach instead of staying where I was. I stretched, knowing it was time to get up, and I yawned, purring a bit as well.

But John didn't wake, he just grabbed at my chest and brought me into cuddling again. I squeaked, but I quickly settled, nestling into John's hair and kissing the top of his head. "John," I said in a higher pitch, almost sing-song, but still not sounding like it wasn't me as I tickled John's ear by flicking my own into his.

John buried his head deeper, mumbling into my bare chest about how he didn't want to move. I simply chuckled, "John, we have school, remember?" and John grunted, peeking a look at my face under his blond lashes.

"Do we have to?" he asked, muffled a bit from being snuggled tightly into my chest.

"Yes, John, we have to. Besides, I want to see their faces when I ace whatever they give me, it'll be fun," I beamed and he smirked, but rolled his eyes.

"You're a show off, that's what you are," he teased and I shrugged.

"Yes, and show offs are good at what they do, so at least I'm actually brilliant," and he scoffed.

"Arse," he insulted and smiled.

"Git," I retaliated and he shook his head, looking me in the eyes.

"We have to get up, don't we?" he asked and I nodded. He sighed, moving to give me a morning kiss, and I accepted, pressing our lips together for a moment and we separated loudly in the small room. I smiled, dong it again, and once more before pulling myself up, stretching again and making that little noise I always regret making. I think it's a cat thing, because it's not a yawn, but it's not a sigh.

It's more of this little high pitched noise that I can't seem to control when I stretch after a good night's sleep. Then I realized, "I actually had a good night's sleep," and John's brows furrowed in what seemed to be concern.

"How do you mean?" he asked and I frowned.

"I haven't slept through the night since I was kicked out of my own home. Then last night, I cuddled into you, and I just… fell asleep," I shrugged and it was John's turn to frown.

"You were never kicked out of your home," he said, and it confused me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because this is your home now, and I would never throw you out. Even if you murdered someone, I will never let you go like that. I promise," 'I was stunned' wasn't the right phrase for what I was. It was so weird to have someone say things like that to me. No one ever has.

I think that was why I lunged and pressed our lips together again, pretty hard, too. He was surprised, but he settled as my tail swished in happiness and my ears practically vibrated. I have also never felt this happy for something this small. But it's always the small things that matter most, yeah? Or at least, I think so.

I broke first, blushing and looking to the covers that still trapped our bottom halves. John just smiled and made me look at him, kissing my nose, my forehead and my ears, making me purr again. God, I hate that infernal purring, but when John makes me do it, it's different.

"Well, you're right, we have school and while you can just poof clothes onto yourself, I actually have to get dressed," he complained and I smiled wickedly.

"It works the other way around, too," and he glared at me playfully. I shrugged and moved from the bed, letting him get up as well. I stretched for the third and final time, as my legs were asleep for a while, and it felt really good to get them working and the blood circulating again.

But when I looked back over to John, he wasn't wearing a shirt and I was embarrassed that I didn't realize he had started changing. But wait… was that? I reached out to touch it and he flinched, looking to see that it was just me and he shrunk again in relief. But when he had turned around to look at me properly… "John?" my fingers grazed over it lightly, as if it was still a wound and not a scar of a memory.

"Sherlock," he seized my wrist, my fingers moving away from him. "Not now," he said, "I'll.. explain it later. Get dressed," he kissed my palm and my ears dropped into my curls as my tail fell to the back of my knees.

"Okay," I sighed and sagged in defeat, dressing myself as I had done yesterday, except this time the top was a deep shade of purple. John looked, and he definitely liked it. His eyes started dilating and everything, it was quite funny to watch.

Then, "And that would be Mum," John said quietly before the door was knocked on three times. But John only needed his shoes now as he answered the unspoken question as if he did it every morning, "I'm up, Mum," and she just walked away. "Huh, usually she- Oh, that's brilliant!" he exclaimed and I grinned.

"Your mum thinks we had a good shag last night. That's funny. I'm sorry, but it really is," I admitted and he glared at me while I chuckled.

"I hope you know that if and when we do have sex, you'll be screaming so loud she'll know for sure it happened, perhaps all of London will," he pointed and I just laughed.

"Is that a promise?" I teased.

"Oh yeah," he smiled and I grinned wider. I was about to kiss him again, but I decided against it, as we need to be getting ready to eat breakfast and go, not staying here and shagging our brains out. Although, the latter sounds like a really nice idea, it wasn't an option. Not right now, anyway.

And what's more, I am a virgin and I have no idea what I would do, so it'd be more like John showing me the ropes. Hehe, that sounded really kinky. _Really?! God, there's something really wrong with my brain…_ _This is your fault, John… __**My fault!?**__ Yes! __**Uhhu… Shut up… **__You wish… _I teased and he rolled those beautiful blue eyes.

I chuckled and he sighed, tying off his shoes and standing, giving me a quick kiss and he was out the door, and down the stairs. Ugh, I have to test today, and those idiots are going to try to give me something simple. Too simple.

I sighed, following him to the kitchen where his mum was making breakfast and John just sat awkwardly at the table with something in his hands. Then I realized, "I thought it was rude to text at the table, John," and he glared at me.

"Shut it, Sherlock," but he pocketed the phone. "By the way, how can you know what a phone is, but not what a school is?" he asked.

"Because I've been around phones, laptops, tablets and other stupid electronics. I've never even been to school. Except for yesterday, of course," I admitted and all he replied with was a small huff of a 'Huh.' I took a seat beside him and his mum plopped down a plate with breakfast for and in front of him.

"Eating this morning?" she asked me honestly.

"Not really, no," I said, and she shrugged, sitting down with her own plate. This is boring. But I have to wait… _Sigh… so boring…_

o0o

Finally, I was in this room. It was small classroom that was used for new students to test what grade level they were in and what classes they could be taking. There were others here with me, but only two. I didn't even bother with their names because they were both snotty brats. And of course, the principal was the one to give us said tests.

She asked my age, and I told her, but I also said that I was able to identify the things in John's math homework and honestly, "I practically helped him with everything. I'm smarter than my age gives me credit for," and she crossed her arms over her chest, not believing me, but she gave in.

"Here, all the things John's learning right now. Let's see if you're as good as you think you are," she smiled smugly and I returned it with a smirk as I picked up the pencil she had also handed me. John and his mum hadn't quite gotten to getting me 'school supplies' but I'm sure they will at some point. I am part of the family, after all. Sorta…

But when I finished with an hour let out of the two I was given, she started doubting my knowledge again, and then she decided she would grade it personally just because she didn't believe me, and she did. Sitting at the old desk with a red pen in hand and she barely made marks and my tail swished as smugly as my smile was bending my lips. And my ears stood at attention, ready for her to criticize me about something.

But when she handed it back to me, I scored a 100%. Of course, there were answers that were a little questionable, which was what she commented on, but I was officially placed in tenth grade with one junior class, because any higher and people would question how the hell I got into such a high grade while my age was three maybe even four years younger than expected. But she said she would see if the teachers could give me homework that actually challenged my mind instead of what the other students are getting.

"I can't believe I have a fourteen year old in tenth grade," she mumbled as she then took all of us, (after the others' time was up and they had finished) to the office to get a schedule of our own. It didn't take much, as this school was a bit small, so placing us in classes was a little too easy, and she then directed each one of us to our first classes, as the school's map was still a little new to the others. Wasn't for me, I already memorized it.

What I thought was funny, though, was that she gave in and gave me that one junior class with John. The one just after lunch, and it was Algebra 2! I love math, almost as much as I love science, as they do go hand in hand, after all. But, I was so happy to actually have something that will be fun instead of too easy. The science class I had afterwards was way too easy, though and all the other kids hated me for being right every time the teacher asked a question.

Overall, except for lunch and John trying to feed me, yet again, the second day that might as well have been my first, but technically not, was pretty good. I still got dirty and curious looks from the students and teachers that concerned my tail and ears, but I really didn't care, as it was none of their business and they can keep their noses out of it.

And John's bike? Amazing to ride on, I loved it. I refused to wear a helmet the second time around, so that the wind could rush through my hair, and it felt so good. John had insisted at first, but when he saw that he wasn't going to win, he said, "Fine, but you die and I blame you," he scolded. I just shrugged…

o0o

Not even the homework I was given was that difficult. I had to think a little harder before answering some questions, but it wasn't as challenging as I wanted it to be. "Okay, you know what, if it wasn't cheating, I would make _you_ do my homework, you little brat!" John yelled.

I only chuckled, and kissed his cheek, "It's not as hard as you're making it, John. Just think," I said, tapping his temple as he rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"Fine…"

o0o

We did, finally have down time, where we could just sit on the couch and cuddle while the TV was talking about something stupid. But I wasn't paying attention, as John was warm and he was petting my ears and I was purring and it was just bliss.

I looked up to him and he was actually watching the telly. I smiled, purring and licking at his ear, then nibbling and he blushed so hard I laughed. "Please don't do that," he said shyly.

"And why not?" I asked, smirking.

And he admitted, "Because I like it too much…"

* * *

**Dunno if I exaggerated Sherlock's brilliance a bit, but oh well. That brat is a genius...**


	10. The Mourning

Interesting Things, Curses

The Mourning

This morning was just amazing. I woke and at first I panicked a little as I felt something laying on me, but when I opened my eyes, it was just Sherlock, lying on me. His big, blue and lovely eyes were staring at me in all their glory and his sleekly shimmering black tail was swishing in the air and his glossy ears stood at attention. And that smile, looking so soft and fluffy as it was lopsided but still beautiful. God it made me smile too, and I couldn't stop as he started purring, leaning over me, straddling my hips and licking slowly across my lips.

I chuckled, accepting everything as the taste of him reached my tongue, and I loved every second of it. I would have thought I was dreaming, but that wasn't not really an option, as I had just woken up. But he could easily have been from a dream, he was just that perfect. His curls were soft as I delved my fingers into them, his tongue was wet, hot and tasted amazing as mine danced into it, and him being pressed to me only made the connection all the more intense, but somehow still chaste.

His body lying upon mine was slim but interestingly muscular and graceful as his tail just swished in delight and his purrs reached my throat. The vibrations made the kisses even hotter as he practically rutted against me. But this was all stopped when my mum knocked on the door, as she does every morning, just three simple knocks. I had to push Sherlock off a little to tell her I was awake now.

Sherlock mewled in protest at first, but then realized why I was pushing him off, and he stood from the covers with me as my feet hit the floor. I really hate that all he has to do is wiggle his fingers and everything is sorted out for him. For Christ's sake, he doesn't even have to shower! I'll have to fix that one day…

But anyway, I had just started undressing and was about redress, when Sherlock's fingertips were over my scarred shoulder again. I really don't want to explain that, but I guess I have to now. And we have extra time this morning, as we woke up half an hour early.

Here we go with angst and depression mode, the happy one completely gone. "Sherlock," I turned to meet him and let his fingers then brush over the front of the scarred over wound. "I guess I have to tell you what this is from, yeah?" and Sherlock nodded, his pale blue eyes pleading for me to tell.

"Please? I didn't want to ask, but…" he smiled sorrowfully and I responded with a slant of my lips, I'm not sure you could call it a smile, though.

"Okay," I nodded, sighing, "okay," and I had to tell him now. "Well, you remember how you deduced the whole thing of my father dying?" and he nodded, his brows furrowed, almost coming together in slight understanding of what was to come.

"Would it be easier if…" he bit his lip at that, not wanting to continue.

"If what, Sherlock? It's okay, tell me," I assured as my fingers found his cheek, stroking his cheekbone.

"I have this thing, it's a bit like reading your thoughts, but instead it's memories. If you think about a specific one, you don't have to tell me, I can just watch it as it folded out, of course in your perspective, but you wouldn't have to tell me. Although, it's a bit tiring, I'd still do it," he paused and looked to me from the floor he'd been staring at, "if you want," he added.

"Actually, that would be better," I chewed at my bottom lip's corner, "I think," and suddenly his hands were framing my face and I was made to look at him.

"It's okay, I've been through just as much, maybe even worse. I can't judge you for whatever happened that day, and I sure as hell won't leave you because of it. It's not your fault and this," he ran his fingers over the marred skin again, "is only proof that you're alive and amazing," and I was surprised to find his lips pressed to my forehead when they had closed, finishing the statement that made me calmer. A bit.

"You know, you can be so frustrating sometimes, and then you do things like this, and I just…" I pondered on what to say, "well, it makes me love you so much more," he smiled again, but with that despairing look that I wanted to kiss away.

"I'm sure it does," and he moved his hands so that one dropped to my shoulder and the other just had my chin in his fingers, and I was flustered, but I quickly accepted it when he kissed me. Soft, slow, just the feeling of his lips on mine felt like he was electrocuting me, making me stay right here. But it was so good, and it made me happy for some reason.

We broke for a few seconds for him to get out, "It'll be easier with as much contact as possible. As in, keep kissing me and remember what happened that day," and that was all I needed. If I could keep my body pressed against his, in the sweetest way I know possible, then I can remember this without having a mental breakdown. _You're here… I'm not alone… __**Not anymore..**_

The only bad part to this was remembering, otherwise, I was like putty in his hands. He could do anything to me, and I wouldn't run, I would stay here, and let him do it. Because I… Because I love him. It sounds so silly with only a week and a few days of knowing each other, but it feels so good, and so… right.. that I didn't care.

Then all I could remember were those lips as my comfort as I went through what happened that morning again…

* * *

I felt terrible, asking about something that obviously caused him pain, and I hate to admit that my curiosity got the better of me this time. But I really wanted to know, and if talking about it wasn't what he wanted to do, I suggested that I should just remember it with him.

And it was working, my lips were against his in the most heated kiss we've had yet, and his memory of that morning was flowing through both of us as juice would flow from a juice jug or possibly a carton: thick and cold, but so worth it in the end. That's when I was sucked into his memory, a part of his past…

John was so short when he ran down the stairs at the screaming he had heard and that had woken him early in the morning. This house was different from the flat, for one, it was a _house_. But it was slightly larger, and honestly, nicer. Though, his attention wasn't on that, so neither was mine.

Little Boy John's attention was on the man holding his mother by the throat, aiming that weapon of destruction at his father. God, his heart was pounding a mile a minute as he knew full too well what was going on. Although, he never knew the details of why the man was here, he still knew what was going to happen if he didn't do something.

That was when he ran out in front of his father, shielding him even though he was so short and barely reached the man's hips. "Don't hurt Daddy! Let Mummy go!" his voice sounded so young, I'd guess around six. _Oh jeez, six?!_ Poor John, but I had no time for that when the man spoke, grabbing both of our attentions and slamming them back to the man with the weapon, a gun to be specific.

His voice was raspy, as if he was sick or had been coughing recently, "Stupid child, do you know what this is?" he asked, now pointing the gun to John instead of the father Little Boy John was guarding, and referring to the gun, _As if one wouldn't know what a gun is? Sir, you are officially stupid..._ _What kind of man does that anyway?! He's a fucking kid! … Stay calm, just.. go through it, for John. Come on… _

Little Boy John's father tried to tell him to go to his room, but the little idiot was stubborn, "I know what a gun is, and you can't shoot Daddy!" the man was shielded in the shadows, so all John could see was that smile, then his finger pull the trigger, and once again, the bullets landing in the males of the family before pistol whipping his mother, her form falling to the floor.

But what I thought was amazing of John's mum, was what she pulled next. She pretended to faint, the man grinning and chuckling over her, and just when he was to pull the trigger once more, she shot up, grabbing it from his hand, as he was too shocked to do anything, she pointed it to him instead, planting a bullet in him in return, his brain to be exact.

Then she dropped the gun in the horror of what she had done, looking to her hands. But she couldn't do it for long, recovering and running to her child who was cradling his shoulder, tears and snot running as he cried for his mummy to make it stop hurting. She had no time to grieve, all she had time for was calling 999, and call she did.

But once John saw those men helping him, getting him into the ambulance, he was fading in and out. Though, he wasn't trying to stay awake anymore, knowing he was safe, he let the darkness consume his consciousness…

* * *

Then it was gone, and I slightly slumped in Sherlock's grip at the fact that it was just us now, and I clung to him as I had done to my mother that morning. I didn't let tears fall, but everything was displayed through the kisses we had managed to keep up. Sherlock tried cheering me up with them, but after that type of despair, there's only so much one can do.

"John," he broke, panting from the kissing and from remembering all of… that. "John, I'm so sorry," he breathed.

"It's fine. It's all fine," I lied, my voice quivering a bit.

"You're a terrible liar," he chuckled and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me, but he was only partially genuinely happy. The other half of his mouth hung in tragedy of the events of the memory.

"Yeah, well you're a terrible… I don't know, you're just terrible," I smirked and he rolled his eyes, his ears twitching. But then he did the cutest thing. I'll never forget it.

His head tilted to the side, his one ear flopping to meet his curls as that corner of his mouth tilted up to follow the tilted down ear, and it was just so adorable, especially with those eyes staring at me like that. I fought the urge to ruffle his hair and settled for stroking through it to the base of that lopsided ear and he purred, leaning into my fingers.

God, why does he have to be so adorable, then sexy other times, and he just.. He's Sherlock, I guess. He'll always be like that. So confusing of an adventure you want to give up, but you're also intrigued so you keep going.

And I had to laugh when I caught the other ear and he instantly flopped over into the covers of the bed that was close, rubbing at my fingers, purring loudly and smiling like a madman. I swear, if he was in full cat mode, his tongue would be hanging out, too.

But I just quit altogether, sitting down beside him and kissing him deeply, as his mouth was open and I wanted to taste him again. He squeaked into my tongue, but settled and pulled me over him, wrapping his legs around my hips and bringing my body down closer as the taste of him intoxicated me once more. But that was what he did to me. He was my whiskey, I guess. Rough going down, but just the taste of it and the feeling given made me keep going.

Except, of course, I won't regret this later. Actually, do you know what, ignore that. The idea of him being my whiskey, ignore all of that. He's more like my days and nights. I wake up to him here, always shining and keeping me warm throughout the day, and when night hits, he's as bright as the full moon hanging in the sly with the stars that wish they were as beautiful as he was. They're all jealous, and I am as well.

But I am not as jealous, because I get to have him instead of be him, which is so much better. I would rather have him here than be him and be alone. I would rather be kissing him than wondering what it was like to be kissed. So I can be jealous all I like, but I will always love him before I let my jealousy rule out the fact that his personality is something to be cherished, not in wanting of.

And that was why I let his kisses travel from my lips to my neck, open mouthed as he was purring, the vibrations leaving a sizzling sensation against my skin as he placed wet kisses across my neck and part of my shoulder. Then he came back to my lips, the sizzling now crackling electricity, and when he rubbed up against me it was like lightning.

And as lightning strikes, the thunder follows, leaving me moaning and trying to tell him to stop, but his lips had me out of breath and his motions made it so much harder to argue.

The footsteps on the stairs made him stop, though and made me push myself up and back over to the closet to finish getting dressed. I only had my jeans on, after all. And he just did that thing with his fingers and a flick of his wrist and poof, another suit.

The top was navy blue this time and I admired the dark colour against his skin as my mum poked her head through the door. "Oh, you _are_ out of bed, I was worried you just went back to sleep," she teased and we both smirked.

_**Oh no, it was almost so much farther than sleep…**__ Oh, you cocky bastard. __**You know you love me.**__ Yeah, I do, God help me because I really do…_

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too much, but the angst had to make an appearance, just once. **


	11. Is That Yours?

Interesting Things, Curses

Is That Yours?

The first half of the school day was always boring, at least to me, anyway. I don't know about Sherlock, he probably feels the same, but the first half of the day is really annoying as well as a trap of nothingness that makes you want to fall asleep. Your just trying to fight off drowsiness enough to pay attention to only have a teacher drone on about something that's supposed to be interesting. But with even them being bored by it, there's no way the students are going to think it's interesting.

I looked over to Mary, who had her cheek rested on her forearm, she was still awake, writing down notes, but her eyes were drooping, as mine kept threatening to do every time I looked down. God, when does this torture end, and when can I just go to lunch with Sherlock?

Mary caught me staring and looked me in the eye, smiling tiredly as she yawned afterwards and twisted to see the clock, stretching over the back of her chair doing so. "Hang in there, there's only five minutes left," she whispered when she came back up and I nodded, smiling. Only five minutes, and even the teacher was concluding the class and assigning the homework, as he always does.

Ugh, homework. But at least it can be made better with Sherlock. I actually sorta can't wait to eat lunch with Sherlock. Yesterday after school, Mum and I took him and went school shopping, and it was a lot simpler with the fact that he didn't need clothes or shoes or anything else that wasn't simply school stuff. And this morning, since I forgot to pack my lunch before bed last night, Sherlock helped me make one.

And in turn, I made him bring one for himself. Of course, he grumbled about it, but he brought one. And when I walked outside, I found him under a tree, writing something and absently nibbling on his sandwich. Again with him being so cute, yet if he tried, he could be majorly sexy.

But once I sat down beside him, he had finished with the writing and the notebook was closed before I could ever see what was in it. And what seemed to be for good measure, he shoved it back in his bag. I let it go. If he really wanted me to see it, he would have shown me what it was. "Actually eating today, are we?"

"Shut up, John," and he wolfed down the other half of the sandwich. "Besides, you make good food, why wouldn't I eat it?" I blushed.

"Alright," getting out my own and he stole a few crisps as I swatted his hand away. But he just kept coming back. Eventually I gave up and let him have what he wanted. "So, is your first half of the day as boring as mine?" I asked through a bite of food.

"Oh God yes. Sophomores are idiots. And then they get all jealous when I answer a question I was asked and I'm always right," he complained. "Maybe if they would study or at least try.."

"Don't worry, juniors are just as bad. With some of them, I still don't understand how they passed their classes from last year," I sighed, leaning into his shoulder and scooting down a bit so I could just stay there.

"The only thing I'd have trouble with answering questions about is the solar system," he admitted.

"How do you mean?" I asked before taking the last bite of my sandwich and staring out across the small field of grass and the other students scattered about it. Couples, friends, enemies eyeing each other.

"I deleted all of it," he shrugged, which brought me back to our conversation.

I looked up at him, chuckling, "Deleted?" The hell is that supposed to mean?

"There are just some things that aren't as important as others and that information I delete from my mind completely," he nodded, his curls bouncing and brushing over my nose, making me wrinkle it in the tickling sensation.

"So, you don't know anything about the solar system?" I asked, smirking and settling with looking at my lap as he continued.

"Well, I know the names of the planets, but otherwise, no," he looked down to meet my eyes as I looked back up in disbelief and I laughed, leaning back on the tree instead of him.

"How can you not know anything else?" he shrugged again. I criss crossed my legs, pushing my stuff back into my bag and when that was situated, Sherlock was sitting on his knees in front of me.

"I'm going to lay in your lap, and you're going to do that thing to my ears that always makes me purr," he demanded with a nod and I moved my hands just in time for him to flop down in my lap, his head about my chest and he was looking up at me expectantly.

"Okay," I smiled, pressing a kiss to his curls and sifting through them with my fingers to find the base of his ear and I scratched at it, making him mewl and eventually purr. I smiled, catching the other ear as I always do and Sherlock sags, purring loudly and his tail swishes out from behind him as he rubs at my fingers. "Works every time, doesn't it, Sherlock?" I teased.

Sherlock mewled again, not being able to form words as he was almost drooling at how good that felt. "I would ask to pet him, too. But, that'd kinda be awkward, don't you think?" asked Mary, walking up to the purring idiot and his… boyfriend? Hasn't exactly been decided yet, has it?

"Hey, Mary," I greeted. "And it's not really petting, it's more like.. well, I don't know," I chuckled, "but I'm pretty sure he'd bite you if you tried to do it," I chuckled and when I stopped he simply wiggled his ears into my jumper.

"Oh, well, that would hurt," she laughed lightly and Sherlock sat up, staring at her, and I'm guessing, deducing her.

"Yes, John would know," and she grinned.

"Would he?" she eyed me as her grin got wider and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not what you're thinking, but yes, I would. This little brat," I grabbing him by the neck and pulled him back into my lap, "I was just trying to scratch his ear one night and he bit me," I smiled, nipping at his ear and he grinned.

"I told you to quit," he claimed.

"No, you didn't. Well, you did, but that was _after_ you bit me," and his grin just grew wider, showing more teeth and getting that much more irritating, but in the most adorable way.

"You know you liked it," he said and Mary giggled.

"Don't start," I warned and he shrugged, going back to the position he was in before, laying his head on my chest.

"Well, I just wanted to meet you, Sherlock, I've heard a lot about you. John will never admit it, but he never shuts his mouth about you," and Sherlock looked back from her to me, smiling as I blushed. He quirked a brow and I just wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him closer. "I can see why, though. You _are_ adorable," she complimented and Sherlock smiled at her.

"So John says, but," he shrugged, "I'll never see it," he dismissed.

"Well, I promised Janine I would go get something for lunch with her today, she hates the school's food. So, I'll be off then," she nodded and smiled, and Sherlock gave a small wave and when she was gone, he looked back up at me. I uncrossed my legs, bringing him closer and he accepted, cuddling into my arms.

I let out a breath of a chuckle and pressed a kiss to his ear and his cheek and he turned to capture my lips with the last one. I sighed into him, running my hand up his chest to his cheek where it rested and my fingertips stroked his cheekbone, letting me feel just how soft he was.

His skin felt fluffy, almost like milk and he tasted like honey. 'Course, that could have been from the apples he dipped in honey, which I thought was weird, but he liked it. But now he tasted like it, and I loved it, dipping my tongue into his mouth and he accepted, pushing back and making the taste just that much better.

Kissing him like this was a bit awkward, but it meant just as much as if I were to be kissing him at home and facing him. My legs wrapped around him, pushing him up further against myself and my hand went about tilting his head so I could get more as he gasped as the movement, making it all so much easier.

But before it could get to so much more, because that was definitely what both of us wanted, I stopped, pulling from his lips and planting wet kisses to his neck, making his head drop to my shoulder as he hummed and me smile into the kisses that then stopped. Mostly because there was someone standing over us again.

"Oh, hi Molly," Sherlock greeted. _You know her? __**Yes, I do. She flirts with me, it's annoying but she just needs someone to pay attention to her. I don't particularly like her, but she could be worse.**__ Alright, leave it to you to be like that. __**Like what?**__ So mean, yet people still hang around… __**Thanks.**__ You're very welcome. _I smiled down at him and he rolled his eyes, huffing and turning his eyes lazily to Molly.

"I didn't know if I was welcome, but Mary and Janine left to go to some restaurant and Sally is… well, I won't speak of that with you two," she smiled, but it was sad. Almost like she was left alone on purpose and she knows nothing of why. _You're mean... __**What?! It's not my fault she's boring! **__Shut up._

"If she left you alone, she's not a friend," I nodded in confirmation and she just looked to me, blinking in being dumbfounded.

"Well, she just- You know, her and Phillip," she sighed, giving up. "You're right. I'm just the nerdy kid that sits in the back and mumbles all the answers to the questions because someone else always has the spotlight," she glanced to Sherlock before going to the grass she had sat in to speak to us.

I scoffed, "Is that what you think?" and I could just feel Sherlock rolling his eyes. "Okay, Molly, look at me," she looked up, her eyes full of confusion, but wonder. "You are not 'just' anything. You are a person, skin, flesh, muscles, bones, veins, a brain, a heart… You are so much more than 'just' someone who everyone chooses to ignore. So you like something that bores most? That's because they don't understand it as much as you do, and they'll never take the time to. Because they're stupid and you shouldn't bother with them if all they'll do is look past you and not try to understand.

"Just, take the time to think about that," I pulled Sherlock up closer, resting my chin on his shoulder as I stared at her and she stared back at me, wide eyed and obviously she didn't know what to think of that.

"Well- I- That-" she couldn't even properly form a sentence before Sherlock cut in.

"Don't worry, he romanticizes everything like that. His point was, if they don't pay attention and respect you, don't do it back," his ears twitched and surprisingly his tail twitched out and brushed across her tear streaked cheek. "Don't snivel, it's not attractive," and she laughed, both at the tail and his statement.

"Will talking to you two always be like this?" she chuckled through a gasp of air, because she was trying to gain back the breath the tears had stolen.

"Well, no. I just-" Sherlock thrust a hand over my mouth.

"He'll shut up now. It won't be like this all the time. Just when my romantic idiot gets pissed off," and I bit his hand. _Yours? Well, that's new. __**Yes, mine, problem?**__ No, I like it.._ He screamed from the bite, even though it didn't hurt, and rubbed his hand on my jeans. Molly giggled and I grinned.

"That'll teach you, won't it?"

"Shut up," and he stopped rubbing long enough to slap my thigh and I jerked lightly as I chuckled through a gasped 'Ow', then he soothed again by rubbing his palm there. "Anyway, don't we all have classes to be getting to?" and we all scrambled to stand while Sherlock said, "I need the loo, I'll see you in class, yeah?" I hummed as dipped his head down for a kiss that I rolled on my toes to meet him for.

Then it was just Molly and I as Sherlock practically sprinted ahead to get to the restroom, it was kinda funny, actually. On the way there, I pulled out my binder again, checking to see if I had the right things for the next class. And Molly spotted, "Is that yours?" she pointed.

"Oh, yeah, here," I handed her the paper from the front and she smiled warmly, reading as we walked and I searched her features for something to show what she thought of it.

"Amazing," she said, then I told her to look on the back and her eyes lit up. And afterwards when she handed it back to me, "Both yours, then?" she asked.

"Actually, do you know what? No. The one on the back isn't. It's Sherlock's," I beamed and she gasped.

"You're kidding?" as we found my classroom and I shook my head.

"No, he wrote it, I watched him do it," and she smiled, praising Sherlock lightly before waving her goodbyes and I was seated in class once again. Then it was Sherlock's turn to walk in, and he stole a seat beside me before Mike could, like he had last time. Sherlock hadn't liked that.

I smiled, and he grinned. "Teacher's just round the corner, he'll be in class in a few seconds," he observed.

"You want a quick one, don't you?" and he nodded, leaning in and I placed a kiss to his lips and we parted just before the teacher walked in. Some of the other early students rose a brow at us and I only rose one back. Eventually, the rest of the class made their way here and the bell rang…

* * *

**Trying to get more of John's perspective, as Sherlock's is addicting to write in. He's just so curious and easy going, though. Anyway, here you are, readers. I hope it was as good as the last chapter. Though I don't think that one can be topped until I get to the... other detailed stuff. ;-)**


	12. The Kitteh

Interesting Things, Curses

The Kitteh

It was after class but the bell hadn't rung yet. Though, for all intents and purposes, the class was over. There was fifteen minutes left and Sherlock was whispering wicked things into my ear about something he had planned to do to the students and the teacher. I told him not to go through with it, of course, but does Sherlock ever listen to me? Or anyone for that matter? I'd honestly be surprised if he did.

Instead of listening to me like he should have, he turned and it wasn't his human form I was looking at anymore. It was the small black cat that he takes to after the day is done, and apparently, he can take to it whenever he wants as well as it being a curse. _**Just a quick pet from Molly? Please? It'll be funny, you know it will. **_His small tail swished behind his flicking ears and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do what you like, it's your fault if you get in trouble."He scoffed at me and turned round, jumping from the small desk to the floor and waltzing over to Molly and a girl she was talking to at the moment. They instantly looked to the cat rubbing at Molly's legs and doing a figure eight around her feet. They both 'aw'ed a bit, Molly gathering the courage and picking him up. "Aren't you adorable?" she snuggled up to his face and he rubbed back.

_**You hear that, John? I'm adorable. **_And I swear he would be smirking smugly if he had the lips to. The girl Molly had been chatting with instantly took a liking to Sherlock as well, stroking his ears and tail as they gave him their undivided attention. Although, I think if I was them, I would be doing the same.

His fur _was _extremely soft to the touch, and of course it was a beautifully sleek and dark coffee black that made you want to drink him up because of how adorably small his ears and tail were. But he still had that look of a sassy motherfucker in his eyes when he looked at me. Maybe because he _was_ a bit of a sass-ass. But, I have to say, I don't love him any less for it.

That was when the teacher happened to notice the random cat that had appeared, to them, out of nowhere. "I hope you girls have an explanation for this," said he, pointing his slightly shaking finger to Sherlock's cat form in Molly's arms.

Molly shrugged and the girl beside her looked horrified of getting in trouble. And that was when Sherlock did what he had planned all along and he suddenly jumped from Molly's arms, proudly trotting over to my desk and looking up at me with those big blue eyes. I swear those things were smiling smugly up at me. I rolled my own and scoffed as he jumped straight from the floor to the top of my desk. "Is that cat yours, John?" the teacher turned to Sherlock now sitting in front of me.

_**Yeah, John, am I your kitty? **_And that earned him another eye roll from myself. And when I didn't respond, was when he turned around and sat on the edge of the desk, morphing back into his more human form when he knew everyone had started to stare at the 'mysterious' cat. And he lightly swung his legs under the desk, and I could tell he was smiling as I glared at the back of his curls.

No one said anything as I could hear him slightly purring from the satisfaction of making everyone stare at him specifically. Molly was starry and wide eyed with her hands balled into fists under her chin, like a stupid fangirl or something, telling everyone that she thought that was amazing, but she said nothing, blushing at her attraction and biting her lip. The friend beside her had her hand over her mouth, but I could see the end of her lips curled into a smirk of astonishment.

It was sad, every girl in the room was sighing or ogling Sherlock while every guy was just dumbfounded. Except for me, of course, I just pulled a bit on his tail a little, making sure it didn't hurt but got his attention and mumbled for him to sit down. Even the teacher was confused as to how Sherlock did all that. Then he focused caught wind of what I was mumbling and agreed, "Sherlock, I think you should take John's advice and not sit on the desk, please. It's inappropriate behavior," he said.

Sherlock shrugged, jumping from my desk and sitting in his own seat beside me. _I'm afraid to say anything, everyone's staring. _And Sherlock suddenly jumped from that. _What? What is it? Sherlock? __**John?! **_He turned to me and blinked a couple times in surprise.

_What?! _I demanded and then realized… _**How are talking to me, I thought it could only be the other way round? **__I don't know, Sherlock! This is.. Am I doing this with the help of magic? Er.. what? __**That's the thing, you're doing it through our link, but how did you learn? I didn't even teach you. It took me months to master this! **_And I realized he was actually genuinely surprised at me, and I became surprised at myself as well.

_I-I don't know, Sherlock. All I did was think, literally. __**Well, obviously, but how was it done so quickly? Without you even knowing you did it?! **__Like I said, I have no fucking idea. Maybe our link is just that strong? Have you ever tried this with someone you were… attracted to before? Or was it just your brother? _

And a I asked that, a small pink crept over his cheeks as my eyes widened at the statement he sent me next, _**I've never been attracted to someone before, so I wouldn't know. But, **_he went back to being serious for a moment. _**That does make sense. I've heard and read about similar happenings. But it usually happens that way between spouses more often than just a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I'm not saying it's impossible.. Just, very rare.**_

_Are you saying we have a stronger bond than is usual with teenage couples? __**Yeah, **_he blushed again, _**I think I am… **_I lowered my gaze to my hands in my lap sheepishly. _Oh… _And that was then end of that as the bell finally rang and dismissed everyone from the room. But what I thought was funny was the fact that everyone had been completely silent for the five extra minutes before the bell rang.

The whole five minutes, silence had chilled the room as everyone stared at Sherlock and the teacher, just because they had no idea how to comprehend what had happened. But that was Sherlock's goal in the end. Some fucking peace and quiet. Also, I guess it just proves that all those stupid supernatural novels were right: humans have not a clue about how to deal with the outside world they don't know anything about. Which is really sad when I really think about it, because Sherlock is brilliant, but he would have been missed if I hadn't been out walking that night.

Then that got me to thinking… What if I hadn't found him? Or I had, but he had left in the middle of the night because he didn't want to stay, or was afraid of me knowing about him? A bunch of what-ifs filled my mind, but then there was Sherlock, by my side, walking with me to my next class, and all of the what-ifs went away. Because so what if I hadn't found him? The point is, I had, and I'd never change that for the world.

But he confused me a bit by picking up our earlier conversation, "Perhaps that is also why you can't feel me reading your thoughts. Because the bond is already open and you don't have to let me in, I'm already always there. And the same for you with my mind. You just hadn't noticed until now," he pondered as my hand slipped into his. And I finally understood what he was talking about.

So my contribution to the continued conversation was, "I'm not sure if that's what it is, but it is a bit unsettling. How much of my thoughts do you listen in on?" I asked curiously and he glanced at me, his lips twitching up in the corner.

"Actually, only a few times during the day. I hate to admit this, but sometimes your face doesn't explain everything for me like others' features do. So I have no idea what you're thinking and I listen for it instead. Sometimes you really aren't thinking about anything and it makes me a bit embarrassed that I couldn't just know that. But yeah, don't worry, I'm not stalking your brain. Just peeking in sometimes," he promised.

I nodded before stopping in front of my next class. "Good," I hung my arms from his shoulders as his hand instantly went to my hips, pressing us closer as I caught a glimpse of his tail flicking in delight before his lips settled on mine.

I would have been worried about getting yelled at, but there was honestly almost nothing they could do about it except send us to the principal, since I've never been caught for 'PDA' before. It's not really a crime, is it? It's just love, and if anyone wants to complain about it, then I say they're just jealous.

But we did eventually break apart, leaving him sighing in disappointment. Then the promise of him riding my bike home with me after school was what made him perk up and give my cheek another kiss before leaving for his own classroom.

Mary gave me a smirk as she walked by me after Sherlock left, "What?" I asked, hoping I wasn't blushing. Oh God, I am, aren't I?

"Nothing," she shrugged, but she was grinning as I simply shook my head, slipping into the next class I had and wishing it was just over already. But even when I get home, I still have homework to deal with. And although Sherlock makes it better, it's still a pain in my arse. I don't need extra practice, but others do, so I have to do it, too, and Sherlock agrees that it's stupid. But what has to be done, has to be done, I guess.

That still didn't make the classes any shorter…

* * *

Finally, the torture of sitting in classes for eight hours a day was over and I was able to go home with John. I loved riding on his motorcycle. It made me feel like I was weightless. Hanging on to John for dear life, of course, but it felt good. "Do you enjoy being around me as much as I do with you?" John asked suddenly as we were walking to the school's parking lot.

"Why would you ask this?" I queried.

"Well, it's just. Okay, Mary and I got to talking in class, and she says that I look like a love struck idiot when I'm around you. I sorta agree, honestly. But I was wondering if you felt the same," he looked to me and I glanced back in the sideways gaze I've been using on him lately.

"Well, John, in this case all I have to say is that it takes a love struck idiot to know one, does it not?" I looked to him fully this time, squeezing his fingers gently in between my own as he grinned.

He chuckled when looking to me already staring at him. "I guess so, yes." And there was a moment of silence before, "So, about me using magic to communicate with you, you said about 'using the link'. Does that mean I _am_ using magic? Or just the pathway you already set up with magic?"

"Do you always sound nerdy when you're curious?" I teased and he pursed his lips in an almost serious thinking session.

"Probably," we both smiled. "But, seriously though. Am I using magic? Or just what's already available?" he really was curious and he looked adorable when he was.

"Curiosity killed the cat," was all I could think of.

"Yes, you would know," he giggled a bit.

I sighed, giving him an answer, though. "You are using magic, yes. But not directly. It's almost like you're borrowing some of mine. But that doesn't mean that you can't use it when I'm not around. That's what the link is for. Yeah, sure without it, I could still talk to you. But with it, I can talk to you whenever and wherever I feel like it. Without the link, you can't do long distances. I just choose not to talk to you during class because I know how much it distracts you," I nodded in conformation of the information just given and John smiles.

"Your voice _is_ distracting," he admitted, and we finally reached our destination. But we always walk slow. Wherever we go, it's slow, because we like to waste time on and with each other. I personally love it, so I never protest when he and I take forever with doing something. Except for homework. Ugh. We always try to hurry with that one, both of us hating it as much as a nocturnal creature hates day.

But I have to admit, he makes it a lot more fun than it should be. Mostly because we flirt up a storm when doing it, but that's what I love about us. We could be tied to a chair, about to die, and we would still be flirting.

And I was pulled from my thoughts as John pulled the keys from his pocket and hopped onto the bike we both loved riding. I hope one day I can drive one. It looks amazingly exciting from the way John grins when he does it. But I settle for sitting behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as the kickstand was gone, and soon the air was whipping through my hair again.

My ears were assaulted as well, but it was so worth it as I was tempted to let my tongue hang out. But that would be really weird. And once we were to the fastest speed we could be, I huddled closer to John, snuggling into his neck. _Don't do that, it's distracting. _

_**I didn't realize I was so much so to you. **__Well you are. Please save it for later. __**No problem. **_And I rested my chin on his shoulder instead of breathing hotly over his neck. I do that sometimes without realizing it, and it's really distracting, apparently.

Oh well, at least he admits it. When John distracts me, I just play along. But that's also usually when I need distracting, so it really doesn't matter. What really matters is John…

o0o

"You know, Sherlock, about what you said earlier," I looked up from my last math problem before I would be completely finished with this. And John stared back, intent on asking me, "How have you never been attracted to someone before me?"

"Oh," I looked back to the paper in realization that that was his question. But I finished the problem I was on and set it aside, turning myself to look at John properly. "Well, I've just never found anyone else attractive. Girls or boys. But you also have to remember, I was isolated for the longest time. And those I _did_ meet were stupid and although they looked nice, their intelligence insulted mine just with them being around. But you," I smiled, "you're very different."

"How so?" came his short reply.

"You actually have a brain for starters. And you use it, instead of just trying to flatter me. And what's more that they did and you didn't, was take one good look at me and decide to seduce me," I nodded and his brows furrowed in confused amusement. "That's why you're different," I finalized. Then, "Besides, you don't have to try to seduce me, all you have to do is kiss me and I'm on it," I grinned and he blushed.

"So, the only other people you've ever met you just didn't find interesting?" I nodded and he pondered a bit more. "Then, how did you even meet them?" he asked.

"Oh, either from my brother or my mother," my hands gestured about the air as I said that. "If I can even call them that," and they landed back in between my knees as I leaned forward in the chair again. "I prefer Piecroft and Witch, as that's what I called them in their presence," and he laughed.

"'Piecroft'?!" he repeated and burst into a fit of giggles, holding his stomach and almost falling from his chair, as we were sitting in the kitchen. He settled, patting my arm, "You never cease to amaze me with your insults. Lemme guess, Mycroft was fat at one point, wasn't he?"

I chuckled, "Oh yeah. He's fairly skinny now, as you could see, but that's all thanks to his diet. I always tease him about it, and he hates it. That's another thing," he looked to me with his brow arched in curiosity and the other furrowed along with it for affect. "You actually understand my humour. Most people don't usually," I admitted.

"How can they not?" he questioned, giving a bemused smile and I shrugged.

"Anyhow, I finished. How far have you gotten?" I looked to his paper and my smile was turned from pleasing to smug, as I had been the one tutoring him lately. "You learn quickly," I complimented.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one good at math. I have two left and then we can do whatever," he nodded in confirmation and I couldn't stop smiling. I leaned even closer, resting my chin on his shoulder as he finished his last two problems…

* * *

Fucking finally! We were done with everything and we happily shoved it all back into our book bags, dropping them just inside the door of my room, then heading back downstairs. "Eating tonight?" I asked as I grabbed a pan from the cupboard and Sherlock shrugged.

"Depends, what are you making?" he asked, coming up behind me and settling his chin on my shoulder as his arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe a pasta of some kind? Would you be okay with spaghetti?" I asked (Mum likes it and it's the easiest to make before she gets home) and he purred, kissing my neck and nuzzling a bit into it afterwards. How can he be so good that it made me shiver? No idea.

"I think I might eat it, then," he admitted and I grinned.

"You better, I don't like the idea of having a stick figure walking around the flat. It's not exactly healthy," I joked and it was his turn to shrug.

"At least this stick figure is actually attractive. To you, anyway," and I turned to look at him and frowned.

"Sherlock, you are stunningly handsome and I have no idea why you think so lowly of yourself, because what you always try to make yourself believe isn't true. Hell, I'm not even attracted to males, and you changed that, I changed that just so I could have you." I chuckled a bit, "You turned me with those curls and cheekbones," I kissed him lightly and he was blushing!

"Oh, I didn't think you felt that way," he looked to the floor in between our feet.

I sighed in fake exasperation, "You really can be an idiot sometimes, can't you?" and he smirked a little, looking up to me again.

Then he hummed in agreement, "Quite," he nodded and I smiled.

"So, spaghetti, it is, then?" and I turned back to the pan and dug out a pot as well. And of course, following those items, everything else that would be needed for making this meal.

"John?" he asked behind me as I just turned the water I had collected from the sink on to boil. I hummed in question as he leaned against the piece of counter beside me, "Can I help? I've never done this before, but I'm certain you could teach me. It might prove to be worthwhile in the future," he explained and I smiled.

"Why, certainly…"

* * *

**Well, that turned out to be longer than was expected. But I just couldn't help myself, these two are so cute! Hope you liked! :-)**


	13. Just A Dream

Interesting Things, Curses

Just A Dream

Making dinner with John was one of the most interesting of experiences. Truly, it was. He was ordering me around the kitchen, and I have to say, it was easy to keep up, but it was hard not thinking it was at least a little attractive. I mean, seriously, you try being ordered around the kitchen by a blond boy that has your heart, and also happens to be the hottest boy you have ever met.

I think he could tell that I thought him demanding me to do things for him was sexy. But I'm not completely sure of this. Maybe it was the fact that even though my ears were always tilted somehow in confusion, my tail was swishing wildly because it really was fun standing out here, being so close to John and still learning something new. Just the thought of being around John made me exuberant.

And it was delicious to eat later, too. Especially when Mrs. Watson had come home from work, just as John and I had finished setting up the table. Though, I admit that I was mean and I really irritated him while we were eating, because my tail always wandered, stroking the nape of his neck and making him giggle. At first it was an accident, but then I heard him giggle like that, and I kept doing it. It was funny when he got all giggly but tried to be serious at the same time, though.

Mrs. Watson didn't do anything to stop me from doing it, but she also she did nothing when John slapped my thigh. It hurt, but it was so worth doing it again. He was about ready to punch me when I gave him my cutest kitty eyes, staring at him intensely as my ears dropped into my curls. He simply sighed, "Please stop that, Sherlock," he said, returning to the last bites of food he had.

I was finished by now and Mrs. Watson was upstairs, because she had finished a long time ago and went to change out of her work clothes. She despised them. I would, too if I had to wear them almost every day of my life. "And if I don't?" I countered, giving him a smug smile and he just gave me a stern look in return.

"You will," he shoved the last forkful in his mouth and I was about to question why, but he swallowed, "or you won't be able to sleep with me," he smiled and I rolled my eyes. Then his brows furrowed in slight amusement as he looked down at his now empty plate. "That sounded really wrong, didn't it?" and I nodded, grinning as he smirked through a sideways glance at me.

"I think I'll stop, though. We have school in the morning, and I'd rather not sleep on the floor. No thank you," I gave a tight lipped smile and helped to clear our dishes from the table, plopping them in the sink.

"Honestly, though," he started as he stood from his chair and crossed the kitchen to wrap his arms around my neck. "How much do you enjoy sleeping with me?" he had a brow raised and I knew he was still thinking it sounded sexual, but he was trying to be serious.

And I am such an arse, "Well, I wouldn't know, we haven't slept together yet," and that made him roll his eyes at me.

"You know what I meant." I do, but I wanted to be mean for a little bit longer.

My own arms went around his waist as I pulled him closer. I've learned that he likes it when I wrap my tail around us as well when we stand like this, so that's what I did, the furry appendage wrapping around my arms, helping me pull him close to me. I leaned against the counter and pondered, "Honestly?" he nodded, giving me a reassuring smile. "I don't think I could ever get used to sleeping without you by my side. I really don't know how I did it before."

His smile came to a small grin, and I gave him one of my sweet smiles as well. But what I thought was completely and utterly adorable, was when he had to get to his tip toes to give me a kiss to the cheek. Sadly, before he could do anything more, his mum walked in. "Could that be done somewhere else?" even with the disapproving tone, she was still grinning, and John blushed while I just shrugged.

And said John blush turned a scarlet when I kissed his forehead and said to his mother, "Well, you know how it is with John around. He's just so irresistible." He hid his face in my neck as his mum started chuckling.

"Well, he is a Watson, after all. Every Watson I've ever met has been attractive, even the women. I fell fast and hard for his father, too. I don't blame you," she winked and I nodded, smiling as John just groaned.

"Mum," he whined, and I squeezed him with the embrace I already held.

"She's just telling the truth, you know," and he sighed in exasperation at me. "Oh well, she is right, though. It wouldn't hurt to take this other places."

I looked to him as his head raised enough for him to give me an arched brow and part of a smirk before he then buried himself again until his mum left the room, still chuckling lowly as she did so. Then when she was gone, he finally looked up to me with a sudden confusion. "'Yet'?" I hummed, mirroring his confusion, then I realized.

"Oh. Yeah," I smiled sheepishly. "It could happen, we don't know," I reasoned and he just crinkled his brows further. "Speak your mind, sweetheart, it's much easier than reading it," I brushed the golden blond hair from his forehead more to the side and he smiled.

"Of course it is," he agreed. Then he actually obliged in speaking what was obviously on his mind. Even if I couldn't read it, I still know that he was going to say, "It's just, I was your first _kiss_, how could you possibly trust me with- with taking… I just-" and I cut him off with a swift but soft kiss to his lips.

"How could I not trust you, John? You haven't done anything to prove that I _can't_," I stated and he looked so lost. "You always get onto me about appreciating myself, well why don't you start with yourself? I could give you my life, my soul, and trust that you would take care of me."

"Yes, but this isn't as simple as other people make it sound. Sure, having sex would feel good. But, what if I hurt you? And I'm not saying physically during the act, though there is that. But I'm saying, what if we get so close that it tears us apart?" Always worrying about the smallest details.

"How could that possibly happen? I am a jealous arse, I will admit. And sometimes I will probably fight with you about the dumbest of things. But really, John? I think in our situation, pleasing one another in every way could make it better," I explained and he arched the edge of his lips in thought. "I'm not saying we need to have sex right now, but if and when we do, I'm not worried about it at all."

"Well," he looked back up to me, "I am. I'm an idiot, I could ruin anything and not know it," and I swear if his eyes weren't that shade of blue, I wouldn't have melted so easily.

"You didn't ruin dinner," I joked and he lightly slapped my side.

"I'm serious, you moron," he frowned but he couldn't keep it for long before I shrugged.

"I am, too," but I dropped it. "Honestly, even if you don't have complete faith in me, I can truthfully say that I still trust you. With everything," I nodded in confirmation of my own words and he looked to the hands he had drug down from my neck and folded in between us.

"I do have complete faith in you." He fidgeted with his fingers, exhaling deeply and wondering what exactly to say next. With his palms pressed to my chest and his eyes looking up to my own, "I love you." My eyes widened as I realized I had nothing to say back to that. Except of course, the obvious. But I could barely even muster the courage to say it. All I could do was mouth at the attempt to form proper words. Even my mind was blank, so thinking it was out of the question.

But my thoughts rushed back and I wondered how the hell someone like him could love someone like me. My ears twitched as his features fell and his head rested against the back of one of his hands. My tail wrapped around us tighter, and my mouth started wetting itself again from how surprisingly dry it went so quickly. Just three words…

I inhaled as deep as I could and slowly let the breath go as I rested my forehead in his hair. "You shouldn't," I finally managed. Wow, I couldn't even say it back. How much more idiotic can I get?

But that wasn't what he was afraid of. "Oh, but I do," he responded, gripping my shirt tightly in his fingers and looking up at me. The dark purple folded neatly around his knuckles as I looked back at him as well, and his eyes were watering with the fact that I had said nothing of the sort back.

"John, don't," I tried, brushing my thumb over his cheek. "Of course I love you, too," and he sniffed, nodding and pulling me harshly down so he was breathing across my lips.

"You better," he smirked and I hummed in agreement, pressing my lips softly to his as his grip eased and eventually he went back to just pressing his warm palms to my chest. "Anyway," he placed another soft but quick kiss to my lips before asking, "why shouldn't I love you?"

"Many reasons, John," I looked to his hand and I wrapped my own around his fingers. Then he simply laced our fingers together, letting them land at our sides as he gave me an expectant look. His brows raised as his mouth straightened and I sighed. "The main reason being because I am the worst person possible to ever fall in love with. I am rubbish at relationships, I think of no one but myself. I'm really not even that good of a friend," I realized and admitted as he seemed to disagree, shaking his head.

"No, see I don't believe that. You are wonderful," he smiled and I looked about the room nervously before I settled back on his blue and smiling eyes.

"You-" I let a breath of a chuckle escape. "You really think so?" I asked and he nodded, smiling still and I couldn't resist the cutest smile I have ever had the good fortune of encountering.

"I know so," he declared and I nodded. Okay. "You were right, though. We have school in the morning. We should probably get to bed, yeah?" he nodded towards the small set of stairs and I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Yes, I suppose we should…"

* * *

I would have slept until I normally do: about an hour before I leave. But I was awoken by someone beside me moaning in what seemed like pain but somehow not. And it was Sherlock, it was already daylight, which means his form was back to being a human, or well, more so than his cat one. And he was thrashing about, his tail flicking wildly as his ears were laid into his curls, tucked and hiding away.

His eyes were screwed shut, but I could tell he was awake. He brought his knees to his stomach, hugging them and whining as his tail and ears quaked. "John," he gasped. "It hurts," he complained, apparently knowing that I was already awake by now.

But that wasn't what concerned me, "Sherlock, baby, what hurts?" I jumped up to a sitting position instantly, rubbing at his back and he moaned when I had done that. That's a little odd. "Sherlock, please tell me what hurts," I tried.

He rolled over, shoving his arms in between his legs and curling up into a ball, letting his tail flick freely as his ears laid back, "It's embarrassing," he was flushed and when he formed said ball of just Sherlock, he choked out another moan.

"Sherlock, please tell me so I can help," I begged and he rolled over suddenly, pinning me to the bed under his weight and glaring daggers at me with lose eyes that held so many emotions that refused to show. His tail was swishing violently at the air and his ears stood, alert as he was getting annoyed now. He was straddling my hips as his hands pinned my shoulders down.

He then proceeded to yell at me, but at least he was telling me what was going on. "My penis feels like it's about to explode! Tell me how you're going to help that!" and I laughed. "Don't laugh at me, it's not- ungh!" he moaned when he pressed his groin to my stomach. And I completely understood what he was complaining about.

"I know exactly how to help, Sherlock." I sat up, propping my back against the head board and I beckoned him closer. His tail stilled in confusion and his ears popped up from his curls in wonder.

"What 'exactly' do you think you're doing?" he questioned, but he was still glaring at me. I sighed, grabbing his hips and pulling him closer.

"I'm shorter than you, so this will probably work," and he now just looked down on me in confusion, as his head tilted a little to the side and his ears followed, doing that thing where one of them stays up and the other flops into his curls. How could he be so adorable all the time?

"Kneel over me, I promise you'll stop hurting soon enough if you do," and he looked doubtful, but he obeyed. I pulled his hips closer and ripped his pants down to his knees, revealing what I never thought could be so breathtaking.

Sherlock was definitely hard, to the point of leaking. The shine of the precum making his skin even more lovely as it's almost alabaster coloured trait made it look smooth and soft to the touch. Hell, I wanted to just touch and feel.

All of this as well as it poking out of another set of curls that made him look completely delicious. I have never wanted to touch another male in any way that could have been sexual, but sitting here, looking at Sherlock's beauty and my mouth watering because of it, I knew Sherlock was the only exception to that.

"Stop staring and HELP ME!" he demanded, his ears and tail flicking in irritation and I chuckled, breathing over his skin as his hips came into contact with my shoulders. I let him lean against me as I teased at his cock. Only mouthing kisses over the member that was standing proud and just begging for more as he gripped the headboard, leaning over me and trying so hard not to yell at me again. I knew that he was flustered, but he was trusting me with this, so I couldn't not make it feel as good as possible.

He whined my name and I smiled while placing small and careful, but real kisses on the underside of him, making my nose tickle over his belly and he huffed. His tail dropped in this new pleasure as well as his ears and he moaned when I retraced my steps with barely a flicker of my tongue across the side of his prick.

He was panting out my name as if that was the only thing he could actually manage to get out and I grinned. "Cat got your tongue?" I teased as my own wet appendage circled his head and he almost dropped into a sitting position. _-Has he never even touched himself like this? I mean obviously he can't give himself head, but if he did this himself, he wouldn't be so responsive, right?-_ But my grip on his hips became stronger, holding him before me to be 'tortured' until he can release.

"Shut.. up, John…." he got out before another gasp and a moan with his head dropping back almost hitting his shoulder blades.

I simply hummed, not giving a warning and taking his head in between my lips. He tried to suck in air, but his breath caught and he couldn't do anything as I slid further, taking him halfway in. I've never done this before, and I'd rather not choke myself. But I still want to make him moan.

Which I did when I pulled off almost all the way, my teeth grazing ever so slightly over his head and he shivered violently, moaning my name again. I love hearing his chocolate coated voice choke my name from his beautifully curved lips. And apparently he loves saying it, the way he's trying to but barely even getting it out. I always thought my name was simple enough, but I guess not now.

_You can cum, you know. It's not like I can't take it. __**You've never done this before, either, John. **__Trust me. _And I slid him in as far as I dared, as his fingers threaded through my hair and his orgasm finally and a bit mercilessly hit. I'm pretty sure it was a powerful one, too. He was moaning and writhing and just spilling so much. But it tasted good, and I didn't care if it ever ended.

Although, obviously it eventually did, with him pulling away and collapsing in my lap. I will admit, usually I don't get hard from hearing someone else get off, I'm definitely used to it by now. But hearing him saying my name like that... If this were to go any further, I know I wouldn't be able to hold back. But it didn't, as he was breathing heavily into the shoulder he had buried his face into.

"You," I pulled his face from my shoulder, "need a shower now. Feel better?" I smirked and he nodded, the edge of his lips twirling up through the breaths he shook out. "Mind if I join you?" I asked and he shook his head, breathing out with a small chuckle.

"Thank you," he finally managed and I nodded.

"I love you…"

* * *

**Fucking finally! Sherkitty is back! *sigh of relief* Happy now, I truly am. I hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the wait. :-)**


	14. Picky, Picky

Interesting Things, Curses

Picky, Picky

Waking up horny in front of john, much less at all was embarrassing to say the least. But the way John dealt with me… I can't describe it, it was just amazing and I hope I get to feel that again. The sensitivity of myself only made it that much better, too. I've never really touched myself, and I didn't care to.

But when John did it, it was so much more than just getting off. I still apologized before we got out of bed to make breakfast and lunch for later. I didn't want him to think I was using him. That would be the worst. "Sherlock, it's fine," he assured me.

"No, it isn't. I didn't warn you, there was nothing like that happening between us and then I just-You just-"

"Shut up, Sherlock," I looked to him in shock and he smiled. "I said it's fine," he leaned closer, whispering in my ear, "you can pay me back later," kissing said ear and my neck before I stole a kiss from his lips.

"Maybe I will," I grinned and he shook his head at me in mock disbelief. I purred, kissing him again and slipping my tongue through to meet his in between our lips and he accepted, tasting me as I did him. It was a little awkward after I slipped from the bed, but I stood, pulling John up with me and he chuckled into my lips.

"Sherlock, we have to go," he pointed out and I huffed, my ears tilting in annoyance and my tail wrapping around his waist to keep him close.

"Do we?" I countered and he rolled his eyes.

"Sadly, yes. Come on," patting my arse lightly and playfully to make me let go. I sighed, letting go, my tail still swishing in slight annoyance as both of us got dressed before he went downstairs myself following. Obviously, we made something to eat for this morning and lunch. But it was dull, though John was around, I still felt bored. Not with him, of course, but with the lack of something to do until he drove us to school…

o0o

Ugh, school. There was a fight started in the hall, apparently in the hall and I tried splitting it up, but Phillip, or so I think his name was, just pulled on my tail after he pretended to walk away. I mewled in protest, growling low when he pulled me closer, "You shut up, cat boy. How'd you even do this anyway?" he spat about my features and I rolled my eyes, pulling my tail from his fingers as the bullied took a chance and ran.

"Magic," I said, which isn't completely a lie, but I didn't do it. I wish, then I could undo it.

"Magic?! You've no proof of that," he snorted, crossing his arms over his thin chest and I rose a brow at him. I wanted to show him, but I knew I couldn't. Someone might freak out and call me a demon or something. And John was standing at my side before I could say anything back about not doing it.

"Yes, magic, he's pretty damn good at it. If you want proof he can give it to you, if you like," he had this evil grin about him. _**Do it, Sherlock. Tear his ass apart.**__ But, John, what if a teacher sees? Or someone calls someone or something? __**Who fucking cares, I'm tired of his shit. Do it. He's not smart enough to walk away anyway. **_

Fine, and I stepped closer, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. The crowd that had gathered before from Anderson being a bully so they could watch, gasped when his foot slipped out from under him and his head left a resounding smack to echo through the silent hall. John put his arm around my waist and Phillip stuttered, standing with a wobble, "That's not proof, I could have just slipped!" he exclaimed, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Not enough?" I grinned as my fingers flicked at his still a bit wobbly figure and he flew to the lockers, his feet dangling from the floor as his arms were pinned to his sides and his face afraid on the head that was pinned as well. I hadn't hurt him, obviously. But I could. I really could. John was wanting me to, but that look and the shivers, that was enough for me as I smiled smugly and I knew he was finished.

"Okay, I- I- I give!" he yelled and I let him fall, his shoulders slumping as he landed on his bum and his hands fell in his lap.

"Don't be such a dick, and maybe these things won't happen again, hm?" John said, smiling and Phillip nodded, scurrying from the tiles and walking away, practically jogging and shaking from fear and anger as people were deadly silent. A teacher even poked their head out of the classroom and wondered why everyone was suddenly and deadly silent, but shrugged as she closed the door again.

"I love you," John praised and I shrugged.

"So you keep saying. Can we go back outside? It's awkward in here now," and everyone started whispers, conversing with friends and wondering what the hell just happened. I grinned, but John slipped the arm that was around my waist around my shoulders, hugging me close as I accepted, walking closer to his side.

"Sure," he nodded, and I threaded our fingers together on the hand that was dangling over my shoulder, kissing this hand and he blushed. Everyone gawked at us, the fact that I had used magic, and the fact that John and I were being so open about our relationship, I could also hear some whispers. Not very nice whispers, I must say, but whatever. John didn't care that people were staring and some even dropped their jaws, and neither did I.

We did get outside eventually, sitting under our tree's shade from the sun. and I was in his lap, my back to his chest as his arms slid around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. But apparently after we left the hall, students went back to normal, because more joined us outside and they were chatting away. Probably over what happened, but they were for all intents and purposes, back to normal. Then Mary stood over us, looking down on John and I, and grinning like a madwoman.

"I saw what you did back there," she sat in the grass in front of us and John shrugged at her.

"Yes, I would imagine so," I replied. Great, she's going to make a big deal about it and bug me about how I did it and blah, blah, blah.

"Isn't it dangerous to expose magic to humans?" I stared at her, a bit shocked, with one brow raised and the other crinkled to meet it in confusion.

But upon reexamining her, I simply nodded. "Usually, I would suppose so, but does it really matter?" I asked as she shrugged. "It's just gossip that will fade eventually," I added.

"Well, I know we were all tired of Phillip's shit, so perhaps it was for the best. Keep his mouth shut for a while," she nodded and I could hear John sigh lightly.

I couldn't hold in the question any longer, though. I had to know how she was so used to this. "I'm sorry, but you act like you're used to seeing magic. Everyone else gasped and went silent, not you, though," I said and she sighed loudly.

"My father was a warlock, left my mum the first chance he had. But, it's not like he left us high and dry. He helped my mum find a good paying job and stuff. He had said he had matters to attend to, but…" she looked to the grass absentmindedly, "the asshole never came back."

"At least your mother wasn't like Sherlock's," John cut in. "I don't even know what she looks like, and I hate her," I could feel his scowl and the edge of my lips twitched, but nothing more.

Mary looked back up at me with pity, _Ugh_. "Yes, I have heard that witch's know not what love is and ten to use their offspring for… things," her lips tightened to a straight line and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like pity," I glared at her and she smiled at that. She doesn't either, good, maybe she'll stop giving it, then. "But yes, my mother was cruel. Not like I knew any better until I was older. Besides, what does it matter? She's not around anymore and John's mum takes care of us just fine," I nodded and she rose a brow in surprise.

"You two live together?" and we both nodded, I grinned and I could practically feel John smiling. She picked at the grass at her finger tips, tilting her head to the side and mumbling, "Alright then." Then she looked back up, "I hope you don't mind me asking," I shrugged. "But, how does your curse work? Is it just the tail and ears or…?"

"First of all, how did you know it was a curse?" I countered and John held me tighter.

"Father, warlock. He taught me a few tricks himself. I learned the rest on my own," she explained and I nodded.

"Anyway, no it's not just the ears and tail. After midnight, I turn into a cat. John adores me either way, honestly, if that's what you're getting at," she shrugged.

"No, but that is interesting. Turn back at dawn, then?" I nodded, wondering how she knew that part. "Well, I know that one well enough," she giggled.

"How do you mean?" I sat up, bringing John with me and she smirked.

"No, it's just," she blushed, "I know how to curse people with it," she smiled and my ears twitched in wonder as my tail tightened around John's arm, where I had placed it when Mary sat down.

"Then you know how to reverse it, don't you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Why would I want to? It's quite fun to see people hate it," she grinned and I scoffed.

"Then what good are you?!" and she grinned wider.

"I could be a friend," she suggested.

"No, that would be John's thing." She just nodded, getting up and walking away. I don't think I like her much more than I already did, which was very little in the first place.

"Do you have to be rude, Sherlock?" John asked from behind and I shrugged.

"Hey freak!" I looked up and rolled my eyes. How many people are going to bother me? "What's your problem? Why do you have to be such a dick?" she asked and it took one look before I decided what to ask back.

"Why do you have to be cheating on your boyfriend?" and she froze. John sighed, plopping his forehead on my shoulder. But she shut up, got flustered and walked away, pulling the boy she was cheating with by the wrist.

"How many people are we going to piss off today, Sherlock?" he asked in a low voice of warning and I just shrugged once more.

"Depends, how are you going to shut me up?" I looked at him and grinned as he looked back, smirking. He chuckled, giving my lips a soft kiss and I hummed, accepting and moving so I could kiss him easier, basically just straddling him. But in my defense it was easiest and teased him most.

My ears stood straight up with the feeling of his tongue tracing along my bottom lip and my tail lulled happily at his thigh, making him moan lightly as his fingers were in my curls, pulling just barely enough to be felt but it was. He tasted so good, just as always, and I hope he never stops being delicious…

* * *

Kissing Sherlock was what distracted me from how mean he was being lately. I guess I really am the only person he likes, besides my mum, of course. He's taken a liking to the Watsons and that's about it. The distraction wasn't of the long sort, though, as the bell then rang, and we had to scramble to stand up and get to class…

o0o

I sighed in relief, finally. We were through the door of the flat as I sagged against said door. "I am so glad it's Friday, Sherlock."

"As am I," he admitted and I chuckled, pulling myself from the door and wrapping my arms about Sherlock's neck.

"Mum comes home early tonight. She might make us dinner," I pointed out and he gave me a raised brow of confusion. "You know, we'll have homework, then we won't have to worry about dinner, and we can actually friggin relax. Do anything we want… Sound good?" and I saw that look of 'Oh!' cross over his face and he smiled.

"Sounds amazing, but to actually achieve that goal, said homework has to be finished." I groaned and mumbled a 'Do we have to?' but he drug me upstairs, and our backpacks, I really hate homework. But the upside was since it's the weekend, teachers don't give as much as they usually do, so we easily finished within an hour. Mum was home now, and she literally just started making dinner. "You were right, your mum's making dinner," Sherlock grinned.

"Yes. And?" I asked, wondering what exactly he could be thinking.

"Nothing," he shook his head, but still smiled.

"Sherlock," I warned and his tail flicked provocatively behind his curls as his ears laid back a little as he grinned, showing his canines, that were, I admit, a bit sharper than ones should be.

And the next thing I knew, I was pinned to the covers of the bed by my beautiful lover, my wrists kept to the pillow in a criss cross as his calves straddled my hips. I could probably get out of this, but I don't think I want to. And he was purring, as it was loud and coming from his parted lips; I guess maybe he enjoyed this a lot more than he should have. He wouldn't be purring if he wasn't, right?

Sherlock's face was definitely close enough to mine that his lips hovered above my own as he smirked, the vibrations coming from his throat made me try to kiss him, but he moved. Instead, his mouth started on my neck, openmouthed kisses that allowed the purring to make my skin feel like it was sizzling from his touch. Should it feel this good?

I mean, if it was a regular cat, purring into my neck, it'd feel funny, but it wouldn't be so sexy. Cute, yes, but not sexy. Or maybe that was just it, Sherlock is extremely sexy, and the vibrations only made my skin judder under his lips, making me, I will admit, just the tiniest bit turned on. But the licking and nipping lightly only made it worse, feeling his canines trace the pulsing vein in my neck. "Sherlock…"

Whatever sense I had had before, was completely out the window. And he just kept purring louder, making my growing erection throb in anticipation. And he knew it, too. Which was why his hands left my own, gliding under my shirt, lifting it just the littlest bit as his mouth was still on my neck, working on a mark on the other side from where he had started. My wrists stayed in the same position as I wanted nothing to stop.

I moaned, I really did, rocking my hips to force our groins o meet and he gasped, biting down on my neck. I swear a little harder and he would have drawn blood, not that I would have minded that. But that gave me the information that he was also just as hard as I was, maybe more so. That's interesting. "Tell me, Sherlock," I whispered into his ear, it twitching against my cheek, "how far is this going to go?"

"As far…" he groaned, rolling his hips as his groin met mine again, making both of us breathe harder on instinct. "As far as I want," he whispered back, his breath hot over my skin as he licked apologetically at the bite mark over the hickey that was surely there. He had stopped purring to speak, but then he started again, making me shiver. Must I always have to question how he can be so adorable, and yet sexy while he does this to me?

He finally got my shirt over my shoulders and past my arms, throwing it to the floor. He looked down on me as if he was thinking about what to do to me next. That look only made me shudder and ache even more. He gave a breath of a chuckle as he bent over my shoulder, kissing at the scar left. I hate that thing, but he kissed so softly, almost as if he was sorry it had happened.

But his fingers found their way up my torso to my chest, circling over my nipple and rubbing across it once before his lips moved to the other. The purring didn't help, either. Or well, it did, but only with getting me harder and making me writhe as his tongue licked then his teeth nipped, and my back arched into his mouth, making him bite harder.

I whimpered, both at the pain and the groin just inches from mine, but that made no contact as the vibrations from those lips travelled further down over my stomach and stopping to nip over my navel, making me hiss in pleasure and he chuckled, breathing over my skin. His breath was hot, almost feeling like I was on fire, but it felt so good. "Don't.. stop- ah!"

He had latched onto my hip with those teeth and the purring was making me shake violently with the noise of it. Was he paying me back now? Now?! Of all times… Sigh, this is Sherlock. But did I want him to stop? Hell no, I wanted him to undo the belt buckle, as he had. I really wanted him to unzip my jeans, pulling them to my knees. As he had done, his fingers brushing over my thighs and making me want him to touch me everywhere he could reach.

He wiggled from my hips, scooting down further and looking up at me, his lips hanging slightly open as he purred against my skin and his fingers hooked under my pants. My cock strained against the material as he was breathing over me, and I tried to make contact but he moved. "Ungh!" I complained wordlessly and he smirked, inching my pants from my hips.

Oh God, the way he was staring, his tongue flicking from his lips as he thought about what he was doing. It only made me wriggle under him and he pressed his arm over my stomach, pinning me down as he mouthed kisses over me, almost exactly as I had done to him this morning. But with that incessant purring, it made it so much better.

He learns fast, too. Pressing kisses to my head and slipping his tongue around me several times, forcing me to pant, breathing out gasps and moans. I was careful to keep them quiet, as mum's still downstairs. Then he took me in, just a little past the head, purring, vibrating, and him humming in approval. God, it was a sensory overload, "Fuck! Sherlock!" my fingers sunk into his curls and he smirked.

My eyes snapped shut as I thrust up, trying to get more, but it was only a little of said wanted more, because he had that arm over me, and he was surprisingly strong. Which only made it sexier, and I'm sure by now I was leaking. But with the way the purrs folded around myself, I couldn't help it. And that mouth, "Ah… Sher-lock…" he took me even deeper than I thought he could, my head nudging at the back of his throat.

And before I had any control over anything, my vision darkened at the edges, and the orgasm hit like no other. I could have passed out if it wasn't for him sucking me dry, then chuckling when he came back up to press a kiss to my temple. "What are you… chuckling at, Mister Holmes?" I breathed.

He took to laying across my body, his arms folded over my chest and his chin resting there, "You look lovely like this…"

* * *

**There you are, aimless smut... *grin* hope you liked it. I know I loved writing it! **


	15. Lover Dearest

**Author's Warning: Nosebleed material...**

* * *

Interesting Things, Curses

Lover Dearest

Watching John has it's perks. Like the faces he was making from the pleasure and the one he's making right now. He was smirking, eyes half closed as he stared at me lovingly, like he doesn't always, but still. I tilted my head in the way he seems to always love, letting my ear flop over in my curls as the other still stood straight up and my tail swished slower than normal behind my head, almost teasing him to look at it.

He had his pants and jeans back up (finally), and he plucked his shirt from the floor as sadly, it was on him again. But this look he was giving me was well worth it. It was almost as if I was the only thing he was thinking about at the moment. Maybe I was. I'm not sure, though, that I'm worth being all that's on his mind. He was easily the only thing on my mind right now.

Although, this moment was short lived as his mum knocked upon the door and I bolted from sitting on the bed and John chuckled as she peaked in. "Stir fry sound good, boys?" she asked and we both nodded. John was probably hungry, maybe starving, and I know I could eat a lot tonight. So this is what it feels like to be loved…? Not bad, but a little boring.

She left, the door still ajar as John stood, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. Those eyes made me smile, as he was doing at the moment, and my arms lazily hung over his shoulders, "She won't wait long, you know," I pointed out.

"I know," he nodded. "It just feels a bit awkward now," he admitted.

"Because of..?" Oh. "But why? John, don't tell me you're-"

He shushed me with a finger to my lips, "No, I will never regret anything I do with you. It's just, we actually live together and sometimes you can be… provocative. Not on purpose I would imagine, but what if she ever walks in on something or…?"

"She didn't this time," I shrugged and he exhaled deeply.

"That's not the point, Sherlock. I'm just saying, we need to, I dunno, not be so…" he seemed to be searching for a word and I think I understood what he was trying to say.

"Just because we're closer, doesn't mean I'm going to have my way with you everywhere. I actually quite like the privacy of a room, your room," I smirked. "And I don't think it'd be comfortable having sex on the couch, anyway," I thought and his brows furrowed in amusement.

"No, I don't think it would be," he laughed lightly and I smiled. "Well, good, now that that's been established, I'm starving," he complained and I gave him a quick kiss to the brow before I let go and we rushed down the six stairs to the kitchen.

"Took you boys long enough," Mrs. Watson grinned as she set down the last plate for herself and we shrugged. "Well, eat as much as you like, as always," she smiled and John chuckled, mumbling something about how he was going to, and we both knew why.

I couldn't help smirking the whole way through dinner at the reason John ate almost three servings. I think his mum knows, but she said nothing about it, so I can't be quite sure. She simply commented on how much John was eating and I snickered as he blushed. "Er, well… It's.. Sherlock kind of… wore me out," his face was redder than an apple when Mrs. Watson tsked.

"You two…" she chuckled and I just excused myself. I ran my fingers through John's hair before walking upstairs and claiming his bed as mine for the moment. I was sprawled out on my belly, my ears playing about my curls in boredom and my tail mimicking said boredom, swishing about as my hands were dangling over the edge, my face happily buried in the pillow.

It smelled like John, and John smells amazing. "What the hell are you doing?" John asked playfully and I moved to look at him while still lying in everything that smelled of John.

"Bored," I complained.

"What?" he asked, smirking as I sat up, dangling my feet over the edge and I grinned.

"Bored!" I whined and he rolled his eyes. Then I was on my feet, stripping my shoes and socks with a snap of my fingers and I strode to him, "Bored, John," I complained, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and my fingers bent his neck so he was looking up at me.

"And I can fix that, how?" he asked, smiling as I kissed his forehead, above the raised blond brow.

"Come lie with me, talk to me, with me, at me. I just want you to talk and I respond, we haven't in a while," I said and he nodded.

"Alright, come here," he took me by my hips as we both settled on the edge for him to kick his shoes off and he laid down first, bringing me on top of him. I smiled, moving to where my legs tangled in between his and my head rested under his chin, my ear bent down and I was slightly purring as my arm slipped over his abdomen, hugging his side closer to me and his was around my shoulders, keeping my head in place about his chest.

The other hand was rested on my forearm as I sighed, "So, I know you don't know much about my past," he suddenly brought up and I nodded.

"You're right, I don't. Not the details, anyway. Care to tell since you've mentioned it?" I asked and his fingers stroked at my arm as he let his cheek rest against my curls and the bent ear in turn.

"Well, I feel like I should address my certain.. nervousness when it comes to us and…" he spoke softly as I smirked.

"Us and?" I prompted and he sighed through his nose, tickling my ear and I held back the urge to giggle. He hesitated, but when he did speak, he didn't stutter or slow.

"I didn't exactly feel comfortable having sex with you, because of certain people in the past. But, I think I know now that you won't end things the way she did," he reassured and my ears flicked up, and he giggled at the tickle upon his nose, but I looked up to him.

"John, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault. And I will never leave you, so it's not possible that I would go the same way anyone else did," and the look on his face. I swear, if I could swoon more than I already do over him, I would have over that smile.

"Never say never," was what he said, though.

"Don't give me that," I snapped. His eyes widened then his brows furrowed in confusion. "I can say whatever the hell I want, and I can _promise_ you, John Watson, that I'm so attached that by now, leaving is not an option," I explained and his tried to smile, but he had tears instead. "Did I say something wrong?" I queried, worried that I had.

"No, nothing was wrong with that statement, Sherlock. It was perfect, really," he sniffed lightly and I rolled on top of him, placing my elbows on either side of his head.

"Then why the tears, love?" I asked and he pouted slightly, letting the salt fall as he wasn't just looking at me anymore. In fact, his eyes were closed, his arms were around my neck and his lips were pressed softly to mine, making me close my own eyes and melt into this kiss with a short, purred moan.

He whined back, gripping me harder, as if I really would just up and leave. "John," I chuckled between hungry kisses. "John, I'm not going anywhere, I swear," I laughed and he smiled.

"Well, it's just- oh, fuck talking, come here, idiot," his legs wrapped around my hips and he brought me closer, as my arms were around his neck and he pulled on mine, making our lips crash together once more in a sweet sort of harmony. I couldn't help smiling into the kisses, but he was grinning so hard, too and I purred into his mouth temporarily when his lips parted and my tongue slipped through.

He hummed at the initial touch and pushed back, sliding the taste of him back at me and I was almost breathless with how much slower this is than usual. Almost as if he doesn't want this to end, and he wants me to stay and enjoy this instead of making it hot, wet and slippery with lust. Of course, lust sweetened the tea, but this. This was, I daresay, love poured into each stroke his fingertips gave my neck, at the nape curl he loves playing with.

Love in the saliva passed, in the push of his hips into mine as I lowered myself onto him completely, my knees trapping his legs under me as I had moved them so I could do so. My ears were so confused as to what to do and my tail simply stroked at his arms in appreciation. He sighed, letting me pin him under myself, our groins touching, but not really rubbing and teasing, just touching, keeping as close as possible.

My fingers weaved through his hair, just loving the way it's so soft in between them, and how he moaned when I touched him more. But his were teasing, too, twirling that one curl on my neck that he loved and pulling lightly, making me huff in pleasure and a bit of annoyance. Then he just stopped, delving both of his hand further into the mess of brown and sometimes dark enough to be black and my hand just rested in his own different shaded blond hair.

I rutted softly and shamelessly against him, making him moan as his arms repositioned themselves to hold me. One was around my back, holding my chest closer and the other lead to the hand that was cupping my arse and trying to get more. I chuckled, rutting again and he disconnected from my lips, throwing his head back into the pillow with a soft moan as my lips travelled to his throat. "Sherlock… I need you, please?" he asked, begging to let him.

"Of course," I whispered into his skin and he could barely get a good breath in when I found a spot and licked before I started sucking. I didn't want this to get completely full of lust and no passion, just want. But, making him choke on his own moan was too fun to avoid. I stopped, though, trailing soft kisses back up and placing one to his lips before I felt him trying to slip his socks from his feet without moving from this position.

It was a little funny to feel, though he was eventually successful, and he bent his legs, his knees coming up to hold my bum against his thighs. But I slid closer, dipping back in for deeper kisses, and he gave a moan mirroring my own when my groin met his stomach, his being sat upon by my arse. For a while, it was just kissing, literally. I kept peppering them over his face and neck, him returning the favour a few times, but it was simply kisses and a small arousal that didn't grow, but it never went away, either.

But when my hands wandered, pulling at the edge of his shirt, wanting it off, he stripped it easily, taking mine with it and slightly building that small arousal. I also then decided I would make him work for it if he wanted me. I know I can just *poof*, and gone my clothes would make themselves, but he can do it for me. Plus, it makes things more erotic, in some ways.

So, there went my shirt, I glanced at it on the floor, grunted softly and going back to kissing at the underside of John's jaw, purring into his toned skin and making him hum in happiness.

Said kisses travelled, getting to his chest where I placed two of the softest and kindest kisses over his slightly perked nipples, then down his abdomen, flicking my tongue at his navel, then placing another kiss over it as one of his legs dropped to the bed, allowing me to slide down further and tease at his hipbones with nips and licks and the ghosts of kisses.

But I didn't continue, instead I pushed back up, sliding my lips over his and giving him passion in a hot kiss. My thigh was in between his legs, rubbing as he panted into me. My fingers danced over his stomach, sliding to just under the waistband of his jeans, then back out to make swirls into colliding with the shiny silver button of said jeans.

One of his hands was buried in my curls, pulling lightly enough to tease, but barely even be felt, as he knows I like that sort of thing. The other slid down my arm, joining my shaky fingers as his entwined his own in between them, pushing and making us open his jeans and unzip them before he separated from my hand and did the same to my trousers. Both pairs disappeared quickly enough and he smirked at them on the floor, but I quickly wiped that away; more of him on my tongue doing just the trick.

The forming heat beneath our pants joined one another, and he gasped as I gave the smallest moan. He was gripping greedily at my body; my back, my arse, my hair, my face.. just _trying_ to get more, _trying_ to satisfy the need of physical touch and I think I understand what he's trying to avoid. But I made that impossible when our lips disconnected languidly as I carefully plucked his fingers from my curls, kissing his fingertips.

His brows furrowed in confusion as I kissed his palm and soon enough that palm wasn't at my lips anymore. It was above the waistband of my pants, and I left him to decide whether he wanted to overstep that boundary just yet. But I did prod him, just a bit..

_Do it, John, you know you want to. _I_ want you to… _I stared into that blue of his lust filled eyes and he gulped. _**You're sure? If I touch you now, there is no going back. Not like this morning, I'm- **_Apparently, kissing him cuts off all thoughts. _Just do it, it was obvious what was going to happen the moment we started kissing…_

He gave a sharp nod, watching my eyes as they drifted from his to the hesitant hand, then just closed as my face was buried in his neck, "John, please," and he dipped his fingers in, his other hand inching the pants from my hips as he sought out my hardening member.

My pants were kicked off and his hand wrapped around me, my throat making very inhuman noises as my ears decided to just lay low for a while. The tip of my tail lapped at the covers in pleasure as he pumped once, leaving me pulsing as he took three seconds flat with getting his own pants off and I was surprised when he just grabbed me, pressing my arousal to his own between our bodies, making the heat create sparks that shot straight to my head, displaying pleasure that made me almost collapse on top of him.

But I didn't, thank God, I didn't. Actually, I surprised myself by doing just the opposite and sitting up over him, my fingertips to his chest to try to make sure my balance doesn't give and I fall. And I thrust myself against him, everything rubbing together with a soft sound of the slide of skin and his fingers dug into my waist, leaving red marks for sure as I did it again and he threw his head back, "Fuck, Sherlock!" but it was barely a whisper before I repeated this action once more.

"John," I hissed, "I want- ungh! I need…" I panted and he nodded, not even forming words, just a moan in agreement. Instantly, his hand was buried in the drawer he had opened, and I surprisingly twitched in anticipation at the cap popping in his fingers. My nails scratched at his chest as the liquid spread across just two fingers, and I leaned forward to lick at the hand still holding the bottle and instantly it dropped as this hand snuck into my hair, pulling me further down for a kiss as the cooled sensation teased at my entrance.

I never had any idea this would all feel so good, the tongue, the fingers, the cock rubbing against my own as I relaxed enough for one finger to slide through. I bit at his lip, whining in the shock, and a bit of pain, then the pleasure as he was able to slide it through the rest of the way, stroking at the inner walls of me. An invasion of privacy, really, but one I can definitely handle.

Then there was a second finger, stretching me further as I moaned loudly, but it was muffled by John's tongue slamming into mine and bringing me closer. He scissored these fingers, and honestly, I really just wanted more now. But he didn't pull them out, just added another, trying to make sure this wouldn't hurt, and really, I doubt it will. _I trust you, love. Please, give me more…_

And he finally but slowly pulled digits from me, and I moved my hips, making his prick jump up behind me and rub against the ring of muscle I wanted him to get inside of. I gave him no other choice, too, pushing myself from his top half and slowly but surely impaling myself on him. Just his head and he was panting harder. "Oh God!"

But I moaned louder than those two words were spoken. Feeling him inside me was so different, but so much so that it felt better than just his fingers. It felt better than anything, realistically and I shamelessly started dripping onto his abdomen and sweat was sliding against my skin as well as his own, I'm sure. I could also already feel the precum dripping from his head and making the connection that much hotter.

He was eventually full sheathed in me, though, throbbing as I could feel his erratic pulse inside me. "Dear Lord, John," I gasped, "please move, I- I.. can't…" he chuckled lowly until my fingertips started digging at his chest again, making him jump from the pain, but somehow pleasure.

With that, I felt a jolt run from my spine to my head and the tip of my tail, making it stand on end and forcing me to shudder and groan loudly, dropping my jaw in awe. And the groan only echoed John's. "Do. That, again!" I panted, my head slumping forward in panting and he bit his lip. But he did, he did it again, hitting that spot once more and making me scream because this time, it wasn't an accident, and this time, it was a lot harder. He moaned loud enough for it to have been a scream, but not anything like mine.

I was done being quiet, this wasn't helping, either, though. Because now that he knew this spot was here, he rolled his hips, meeting it again and again, so slow, but so surely that all I could do was moan and groan, writhing as his hands steadied my hips. What he didn't know was that those hands also reminded me to keep my balance, as I could easily have fallen over from this.

I'm surprised I lasted about ten thrusts, because this sweet spot was abused and with that last one, my head thrown back and John's name, I swear, bounced off the walls, as did mine when the sparks became lightning, making my cock twitch and I had no warning before I was whitely blind, coming hard enough to leave a bit on my chin. He laughed, but then I shoved myself down on him and he didn't yell, he didn't scream, he just dropped his jaw, making an O with his lips as I felt the hot liquid finally spurt from him.

I rode out the orgasm given and the one I practically took from him as he was getting softer by the second, and so was I. This time, I didn't keep myself from falling over, panting hard on his chest as he fell limp from me and it was odd not being full, but somehow it felt so good either way, being full and the feeling left from it. I moaned in protest when he moved. He chuckled, but it was only to move my head, making me look at him.

He shook his head at me, dipping his tongue over my panting mouth, and further to lick the bit of cum I had on my chin and he hummed in approval. "You taste so good," he complimented breathlessly.

"Do I?" I gasped and he smiled.

"Yes, very much so," he nodded. His fingers brushed at my hair, wiping the sweat from my brow and forehead as my breath slowed and my heart did as well, finally somewhat settling.

"Think your mum heard that?" I asked.

"Erm… uh.. Probably. But can we not? We need a shower, cause it looks like I dirtied you enough to need one," he grinned and I looked over myself.

"Well, I don't- Damn!" I let out and he laughed. At that, I let him drag me to the bathroom, my constant healing magic already working on the love limp_. Heh, 'love limp'…_

_**Really, Sherlock? **__It's your fault… __**True enough.. But you liked it. **__Oh yes… _As we slipped through the bathroom door and John fiddled with the shower until it had warm water spraying from it. I was in first, loving the warmth and purring loudly at it. My ears twitched at being assaulted by millions of water drops but they can hush.

John scrambled in after me, helping himself and I clean up the mess of sex all over ourselves. My hair was easy enough to scrub the sweat from, as was his. I love his hair. He may not, but I do. I'm sure he feels the same about mine, but meh. My curls fell over my face, dripping wet as we finished the shower as quickly as possible.

John set to work switching out the sheets and cleaning up the mess on the floor while I simply padded downstairs, still naked, not really caring. It was pitch dark by now, and I think Mrs. Watson went to bed already. I pulled the fridge open and loved that, unlike a cat, I wasn't lactose intolerant, meaning I can drink milk.

I pulled a glass from the cupboard and poured a generous amount into said glass before slipping the milk away and chugging greedily. I'd always heard sex takes away energy and everything, but I never really thought it would. Apparently, no matter which end you're on, it takes everything from your body, because even my magic wasn't working right.

Of course, the constant curse I have on myself is, but the others aren't. Like the telekinesis, it's completely shot, as I had to clean the glass myself and dry it before putting it back and John stood at the bottom of the stairs, somehow mesmerized by me doing this. "Stop staring, John," I looked to the clock, sighing in the relief that I have a few hours before I turn into that wretched cat form.

"I can't," he teased as I tried to walk by him to go back upstairs. But he grabbed my arms, making me stop and look at him. "I love you," he smiled.

I blushed, "I.. I love you.. t-too, John," and I sounded unsure of myself in that hushed voice because I've never really said that to a lot of people. Before I had just absent mindedly said it to John, but now I was staring into those bright blue eyes, and I had to mean it as he pulled me into an embrace, his forehead resting on my chest as his damp hair tickled me.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him closer as I said it louder, clearer and more confidently, "I love you, too. John…"

* * *

This was.. All of this, was overwhelming. He loves me, too? A _Holmes_? _Sherlock_ Holmes? Sherlock _bloody_ Holmes? I know he's said it before, but, that was different somehow. That had been more… intimate? Yes, it made me feel closer to him as I pressed myself to his naked body, hugging him tighter and loving the sound of his breathing still being shaky. But could I really judge if mine was exactly the same? Nope, guess not.

We did eventually make it upstairs, and pulled him down on top of me again, in the same exact position we had taken before the almost literally mind blowing sex. This was bliss, it really was…

o0o

Even over the last few months of school, everything was quiet, peaceful, and I wondered what had gotten into the world, why it was being so kind to us all of the sudden? Not that I wasn't enjoying it, but I couldn't take this for granted. I spent each and every second that I could, beside Sherlock, _my_ lover. My _loving_ Sherlock. _My_ Sherlock…

It wasn't until that one night that I started to understand why everything was being so nice. I had woken, from a nightmare, one of the ones before Sherlock had come into my life, and Sherlock's body wasn't lying beside me. Not even his cat form, he was simply gone. I checked all around the flat, he was nowhere to be seen. I tried to sleep, hoping he would come back in the morning, but I couldn't find my way back to it.

So I did what I knew I had to. I dressed as quickly as possible, and I went looking for the lover I can't lose now. Not after he's become family, not after he's become someone I love more than anything. Not after he's become mine…

* * *

**That was definitely longer than expected...**


	16. Sherkitty

Interesting Things, Curses

**Sherkitty**

This peace and bliss over the months only made me very suspicious of my immediate future. Which was why when I woke up in the middle of the night shivering from something cold, I didn't think it surprising, just a nuisance. Who wants what now? There's a reason I'm awake and shivering in my skin, and I want to know why, right now.

And soon enough, the reason was showing itself in even more violent shivers running from my fingertips to my spine, making me shake as if it was freezing in the room, but obviously it wasn't. I sat up and stood away from the bed I had been comfortably sleeping beside John in only moments before. My ears quaked, my tail twitching as my breath seemed to escape me.

I collapsed to my knees, the only way to get the pain to go away. The flesh of my toes and fingers felt as if they were being stabbed. And no, not pins and needles, literally it felt like someone was jabbing at my insides and my whole body was trembling from the waves of sudden frozen energy in my head. My ears were hidden in my curls as I mewled in protest. But the violent quivers didn't stop as my hands and feet numbed, as if it really was cold in the room. My arms and legs were next, but it wasn't as if I couldn't move, I just couldn't feel it.

Eventually, my body gave up on the shivering, settling as it felt like ice jabbed at my skin and none of me was mine anymore, nothing but my mind. Into which a soft voice murmured, It's alright, a male, boy, gentle voice, kind heart. When he isn't possessing people, which is what's happening, as I recall from learning about how it works.

_Get out, this body isn't yours to move about in. Let me go. _I demanded and he seemed to sigh. Sherlock, if I let you go, you won't come to us, we need you, but how do I know you'll cooperate? This caught me a little by surprise as I stared at the floor. _This all depends, what exactly do you need me for? _I queried, truly curious. Either way, I'm going, apparently. Whether he takes me there, or I go myself. I'd rather go myself, but he'd force me, I'm sure of it.

We have information about a certain guild, one that we believe is wrongfully pulling things on others, and needs taught a very good lesson. We'd like your help. I huffed, _You could have just asked, you know. Which guild? There are many who need to be put in their place. Though, I assume this one is especially horrible? _I could feel him nod, Yes, terribly so. Plus, I have a certain history with them, which makes this mission that much easier. We were told to ask for your assistance, as you're one of the most powerful warlocks our guild knows.

I would blush at the compliment, but it's just the truth. I learn fast, making spells a snap for me. _'We'? Who's we? _I asked and I swear he cursed at his constant mistake. We work in groups, obviously. You'll meet the rest as well as myself once you get here, if you would please come? I sighed, _Where, exactly? And I'm sorry, you never told me your name, body snatcher. _

The Midnight Black Cat, I assume you know where this is? And my name? Trevor, Victor Trevor. Clearly, I know yours already. Don't worry about the possession, it's pointless to dwell on such things. But, are you going to help us or not? I rolled my eyes, _Yes, dimwit, now let go of me. _And he obeyed, the cold leaving, my body convulsing back into shivers at the shock of the room being so warm. The healing magic took over from here, warming my insides now that they were mine once again.

I'm guessing he has water magic, prefers ice but technically still water, which would explain why it was so cold. So his group is made of the five elements? One element for each person? That would make sense, as usually the lower classed warlocks can't use more than one at a time. I can use two, barely able to touch the other three, but I was also raised by one of the most powerful witches; she was even rumored to be a demon because of the levels of magic she would use, still uses, I would imagine. She acted like a demon…

But I stood, moderately warm by now as I looked over John hugging the covers to his chest in the absence of my figure. Does he do that when I change, too? It would make a bit of sense if he did, as I am tiny in my cat form. Speaking of which, I wonder what time it is. I took one last good look at my sleeping lover, snoring lightly into the blanket brought up to his chest as he craved my form, even in his sleep.

I shook my head, if he ever knows about this, it will be the death of him. So I left, as quietly as I possibly, right after I placed a kiss to his hair, my thumb tracing over his lips before I left him alone that night. Hopefully he sleeps all night, I can't have him coming after me. What if something happens to me and he gets hurt because of it? Physically, mentally and emotionally. This boy, I swear, he can't live alone at times.

My magic slipped clothing over my body as socks and shoes appeared on my feet and my hand was on the door knob of the front door, hesitant to leave. But eventually, the curiosity overtook reason, and I opened the door to the crisp London air of the dark night.

An innocent human wouldn't be able to see in this, but my magic took care of that for me. It was still dark, obviously, but I could see. I didn't bother hiding myself in the shadows, either. As no one is out at this time of the night, except of course, that Victor kid. And I suppose the whole group as well.

I breathed the chill through my nostrils, sniffing out the familiar smells, as well as the one of eventual rain. My ears twitched at that thought, and my tail swung low behind my knees as I chose a direction and walked briskly. I guess I could conjure my old spells and just appear there, couldn't I? But I was stopped dead in my tracks at what sounded and felt like breathing on the back of my neck. Just one huff of air, enough to be noticed, and I wondered why.

Sadly, when I turned, no one was there. But I swear, I felt that and heard it. Sherlock… Victor came in loud and clear, Hurry, you can't be seen anywhere besides your destination. Move your ass, now. I didn't question, I couldn't, all I could do was summon that one part of my brain that remembered how to jump locations and instantly I disappeared from this part of the night, appearing instead, behind that stupid club I met John outside of. Though, it was silent, no music, no people. Closed? Seems so.

"Fucking finally!" a girl complained and I instantly snapped my head in the direction needed to look to her. A light purple illuminated her figure, as she had a huge violet flame in her hand. More surrounding her hand, and even her wrist to part of her arm as she hung it over my head, looking to me as well as I studied her look. She was actually kinda short, like John.

She had long, dirty blond hair, slightly blue from the shade of the fire on her hand that adorned her head, her bangs flopping over her eyes out from behind her ear as she looked down and then back up. She whipped the strands of nuisance to the side again as her vibrant blue/green eyes were revealed. My own eyes wandered from her fluffy cheeks and moderately sized lips to her body covered in a tank top, black, as her short shorts were cut offs, jeans. And what I thought was interesting was that she didn't wear shoes, her toes rolling to make her look taller as she played with my curls and ears.

"Interesting one, aren't you, Sherkitty?" she asked, fiddling with one ear as it flicked against her fingers. That tank top hugged her curves and she looked a little chubby, but not really overweight. It was cute, I guess. If I was to ever think something like that of someone besides John.

Wait, "'Sherkitty'?" I eyed her and she grinned.

"Yes, or would you prefer catlock?" I stuck my tongue out through my teeth in the sneer of disgust.

"Whatever you like, just not catlock. That sounds horrible," I complained.

"Your accent is adorable," she giggled, taking a step back to look at me fully once more.

"As yours is American," I pointed out and she shrugged, as if to say, 'So?'.

"Your point?" she looked to her hand, snapping her fingers to distract herself with the blue sparks created within the already existing flames.

"There wasn't one, but I really must ask, what are you doing here? In a British guild?" I rose a brow at her and she smiled sweetly up at me.

"I got bored. My parents decided I should be shipped off to this godforsaken country, and I was found by the guild, stuck in a foster family I hated with a passion. The master might as well by my father," she shrugged. "Heard about your mom," she changed the subject quickly, "what a bitch, yeah?"

"That's none of your business," I growled and she chuckled.

"Most things aren't my business, yet they're on my mind. Get used to it, Sherkitty," and I rolled my eyes at her as she snorted a short laugh.

"Tell him your name, weirdo," Victor said behind me. I turned to look at him, and that was almost my big mistake. If the girl was cute, to anyone, this boy would be gorgeous. His hair was straight, but flopped over his shiny blue eyes that resembled ice, _So I was right_. It was weird to see him being just slightly taller, but I didn't have to look up to him, which I hate doing. It's always the opposite, and I hope it stays that way.

His shoulders were soft for a boy, making him look skinny, but I knew better, knowing he probably has hidden muscles somewhere. Every warlock does, though. He was simply wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, leading to his feet covered by sneakers, and he looked domestic for what he was. "My name," she cleared her throat and I looked back to her, from the boy that had my attention.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "My name is Avera, and John will be surprised to see me again. Or well, when he gets here, at least," she grinned. John's not- _**Where the hell are you? Did you really have to just disappear? Please answer me, Sherlock..**_

_You shouldn't be awake, John. This doesn't concern you, and don't you dare follow me. __**As you know, Sherlock, I'm very daring, I will follow you. You could be in trouble. Are you? **__If I was in trouble, I wouldn't be able to speak to you. __**True.. I don't care, I'm coming to get you, I can't sleep anymore anyway. **_I sighed internally, _The first time we met, and be careful. __**The first-? Oh! **__Idiot.. __**Git. **_

"John seems more attached to you than we thought possible. Though, he will be useful," but it sounded as if she wanted to say more. As if that sentence wasn't finished.

"He will be useful if…?" I prompted, wanting to know what she's hiding.

"Well, it's just, he's… a little different.. for a human," she added.

"As if you're not?" I scoffed. She shrugged, and I could see her purse her lips as she held her tongue…

* * *

I was finally outside, trying to get a good look into the dark of the cold night, but it was so black that even the street lamps were only able to illuminate a few feet away from themselves. _Sherlock, I can't see shit. __**That's my problem? **__A bit, yeah. _I could hear him sigh, _**Follow the sixth sense that was made through the bond. It's usually something weird- **__Like this sense of smell? I can smell you, Sherlock, you're closer than one would expect. __**Sense of smell? That's a new one. But, follow it, if you really want to find me. **__I do, want to find you, Sherlock. _

He didn't answer to that, but I could practically hear him grumbling about my persistence. The air was cold, almost too much so, and I zipped up my jacket, shoved my hands inside my pockets and sniffed the air. It was strange, taking in the scent of the polluted oxygen, then Sherlock. But I managed to follow it, almost falling off the edge of the sidewalk in the blinding darkness, but I followed.

It took forever until I finally knew where I was, and I didn't need the smell of him to guide me, it was there, but not needed at the moment. Plus, there was this, I don't know, this weird purple light coming from behind that stupid club I found Sherlock in front of. I turned the corner and, "Holy shit!"

This girl, she had fire coming from her hands as she giggled and electric blue sparks flew from her skilled fingertips. And there's Sherlock, just watching her do it, as if she couldn't burn him to a crisp with how close he was standing to her. Wait, is that, "Avera?" I stepped closer and she grinned.

"Hey there, cutie," she greeted, looking to Sherlock. "How did you get so lucky?" she complained and Sherlock shrugged, his tail swishing in the new position behind his curls, different from when it was almost touching the concrete, and his ears twitched in impatience. Suddenly the corner of my eye caught something, and I stared hard as a man emerged.

No, a boy, but tall, taller than Sherlock, just a bit, but still. His hair covered half his eyes, but I could see they were a very bright but light blue. It was beautiful, for being on a male. "I've heard a lot about you," his voice was soft, and calm, as if the giggling fired up Avera was an everyday occurrence.

"I'm sure," I nodded and Sherlock was by my side, almost as if he was protecting me from something. "But tell me this," I looked back to Avera, "how the hell does she have purple fire coming from her hands?!"

"It's magic, John," Sherlock scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, Sherlock. But it's _purple_!" I exclaimed and she giggled even more.

"Pretty, innit? It's the colours of my aura. Spirit users can see auras, and purple is mine," she beamed and I nodded.

"Cause that makes sense," I mumbled and she chuckled. "What the hell is an aura?"

"You've much to learn, cutie," she smiled.

But Sherlock cut in, "An aura is what decides what kind of person you are. Purple being reckless and idiotic in my opinion," he shrugged. "Blue being violence.."

"In my book, they both mean daredevil," Avera grinned. "Victor, by the way," she quickly introduced and pointed to the boy standing now beside her. "That's alright, though. Sherlock's is a mix of colours, one being blue," she teased. "I know, I know, how would I know? I can see auras, just one of those hereditary things," she shrugged. "Yours is interesting, John," she gave me a curious look. "But anyway, now all we need is my girl and we're complete."

"You're a lesbian?" I asked, raising a brow and she huffed.

"No, and I'm tired of people assuming it! I am a bisexual, not lesbian, or straight. Get it wrong again and I'll cut your heart-" and the rest was muffled by a hand coming from behind her and clamping softly down over her lips as she jumped.

"Quiet, love. People will always assume it, you'll never fix that," and she instantly relaxed as the hand left and she giggled, twirling right then and there, grabbing the other by the hips and embracing her tightly.

"I missed you, sexy. Welcome back," and out of the darkness, she pulled Mary and kissed her feverishly. Wait, Mary?! They separated loudly and Mary chuckled as she saw my face.

"It's nice to be back, especially after making my parents so proud of my grades that they don't care what I'm doing at the moment," she grinned.

"I'll bet it was all the late night studying," Avera said, as if… _Oh! That's just... Really?! In front of everyone.. _

"Definitely," Mary smiled and Victor rolled his eyes, meeting mine, then Sherlock's.

"So, who has which elements?" Victor asked suddenly and I wondered what he was talking about. Doesn't everyone have all of them? Or is that just Sherlock? Well, he can control mainly two, but he has a good grip on the other three. Yes, I know about Spirit being the fifth and most powerful element.

"Obviously, I've got fire, a little bit of Earth, on my good days. Victor's got water, or well, ice, as he prefers, but still, technically water. This chic's got Earth, where I learned the little bit I do usefully know," she gestured to Mary. "And that leaves Sherlock Air, and you, cutie, have some serious secrets to tell," she stepped closer, her arm dropping from Mary's hip as she eyed me.

"I have no idea what you mean," I defended. I really didn't.

"Oh, come on, there's only one element left, and you have to be it, don't you?" she questioned.

"John doesn't have an element, he doesn't have magic in the first place. He's an Innocent," Sherlock stepped closer, gripping at my hand and I accepted, lacing my fingers loosely through his.

"Are you sure about that? Master says different," she shrugged.

"How could I possibly ever hope to control an element?" I asked, truly intrigued by her process of thought.

"I'm not even sure, but he says you can," she admitted and I pursed my lips in thought.

"Another thing, Spirit is the most powerful of elements, how could I hope to control it? Sherlock barely can, even with his talent," I pointed out and he hung his head in temporary shame as Avera shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it's what was said. Anyway, down to this guild and stuff," she continued into what would have been a tangent about it, but I stopped her.

"Guild? What, like guilds of witches and warlocks?" I asked and she nodded.

Her eyes seemed to light up with the blue being illuminated by the fire in her hands, "Oh yeah," she grinned. "Big ones…"

* * *

**The magic used to possess Sherlock will be explained in the near future, promise. John does get curious you know... Anyway, I hope you like Avera. :-) **


	17. Always the Answer

**Author's Note: This one got long, but I didn't know where to split it in half... So, here take it all! By the way, in the end, and probably in the beginning of the next chapter, there IS girl/girl smut. Get over it if you don't like it! I warned you! Also, testing out other POVs. Can't guarantee they'll be used later, though... It got a little confusing, too, so I told you who you were reading as. Other than that, enjoy! :-)**

* * *

Interesting Things, Curses

Always The Answer

(Avera)

At first, it was okay having someone sexy around, it was easy not to just scream that he was so adorable with those ears and that long black tail. Simple. But then there was his boyfriend, and I wasn't surprised it was John at all. It's a little easy to tell when someone isn't straight. Though, that's to me. Other people seem to have trouble with it. But there's just a certain look about someone that you can tell.

And John was definitely not straight, especially with the way he looks at Sherlock, it just.. Yeah, he in way over his head, and he just doesn't care. Then, when I went off about him calling me a lesbian, and Mary grabbed me from behind, the adorable sexiness contained in me just exploded. I couldn't help it when I grabbed her by her hips and kissed her.

And when I looked back to John and his cutest Sherkitty, calmer now obviously, I had to study their auras around one another. Surprisingly, they're no different. Obviously they're all _in love_ around each other, but I expected their auras to change. Usually, couples' auras change around each other, because they change as a person because of their significant other, but..

They weren't any different. Mary's aura around me was only slightly different as well. Still changes, though. Whatever, it doesn't exactly matter, does it? Though, John's aura is the most interesting I've seen since.. well, in forever. The blue was a little surprising with how much of it there was, the green was a given, the indigo wasn't surprising, the yellow was interesting, the brown was very intriguing and the hint of orange I found made me suspicious.

All these colors instantly translated to him being bemusedly violent, obviously kind, patient with everyone, alert and always aware of the situation, a bit unpredictable (but come on, he lives with Sherlock) and the orange made me a little nervous. What's he have to hide? But it must not be a very big secret, because the orange was barely there, still though. It makes one wonder, yeah?

Then there's the fact that the Master said about him being able to use Spirit magic. If that little idiot gets to use and I don't, I'm seriously going to fucking flip a table. I've been working and trying so hard to use it, to control my Spirit, and if this little brat gets to use it just like that… ooh, I'll kill him. Well, either that or Mary will hold me back, but I'll sure as hell try.

Once I had mentioned controlling Spirit, though, he seemed confused as hell. Like he truly had no idea what I was talking about. Then I really started to wonder if Master wasn't trippin' balls when he said about me needing to get John on the right path, and that he has untapped potential with using his Spirit. It seemed suspicious in the first place that he would say that someone like that, that _John, _of all people, would be able to use his Spirit for magic. But it's the Master, and almost anything he says is true. Hopefully.

Although, upon taking a good look at John, I just had to question Master's intelligence in this one. Cutie seriously had no clue what I was talking about when I accused him of being able to use Spirit. Then I figured it was a lost cause by now, and started on about the guilds.

Of course, John interrupted me to ask, yet another stupid question. And I answered with, "Oh yeah," I grinned. "Big ones," I said and his eyebrows rose as I couldn't wipe that grin off of my face. "Like I said, you've much to learn, Cutie," I patted his shoulder and he scoffed.

"Will you stop calling me that?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Calling you what, Cutie?" Though I knew exactly what he meant, and by now it was just teasing.

"'Cutie'. What the hell is that, anyway?" I pursed my lips in playful thought as a smirk showed the end of my lips a way up.

"It's just a nickname, Cutie," I said. "Would you prefer Sexy? Sherkitty doesn't seem to care about his," I pointed and Sherlock instantly rolled his eyes.

"Sher-? I'm not even going to ask. Are you five years old or something? No one has nicknames like that," that hurt. To the point of angering one like myself, as I have serious anger issues.

"That's insulting, especially seeing as I'm seventeen. I've been on my own since I was _five_, but you know. Cause someone who's been alone almost all her life just needs to be insulted by someone who's had a perfect family for their whole life! Maybe I want to hold on to what I did have when I was that age?! You know nothing!" I don't even know why I said that. It was probably a little uncalled for. But I've always been sensitive to the subject of my age, and my life. Just in general, anything about my past sets me off, and the age of five always does it for me. Guess I never really got over it..

Seriously, I don't think I'm over it, since the blue sparked at my fingers and purple roared from my hands, all the up to my elbows. 'He seemed surprised at me for that', was kinda a understatement. All he could muster was a whisper of, "My family has never been perfect, very far from," and at that point, Sherlock took John into his arms, whispering something stupid, I would imagine, about something while I stormed off down the sidewalk in front of the alleyway the rest of them were in.

"Avera! Don't-!" Mary grabbed at my elbow, my fists clenching and the fire's color deepening in purple. The blue didn't leave either as sparks flew from my fingertips.

"Get off of me! I'm not working with him if he can't accept my mannerisms that come out of who I am!" and I was about to just run, literally run away, but Mary was apparently a lot stronger than to simply pull at my arm.

"No!" she whirled me around to grab me by my shoulders, holding me in that spot as flames flared from my elbows all the way up my arms to my shoulders. The purple illuminated her hands and flicked at her wrists as she didn't flinch. She wasn't afraid of what she knew could never hurt her. I could never hurt her. But fucking damn it, I could hurt _someone_ right now.

"I know about you, and not to mention certain numbers of your past, but he doesn't. He didn't know anything about it, or the name thing you have going on. He doesn't know, and he never will unless you let him," but I was literally all fired up, the light surrounding my body as flames flickered across my knees, and I wasn't calming at the words coming from the girl I love more than anything.

The flames licked at her fingers harmlessly as I was now covered in them, a perfect conductor of raging purple…

* * *

(Victor)

I don't know what he did, or what exactly he said that set her off, as I wasn't paying much attention, but John did something. I know it was about family, that much is true. And something about being five years old. But, what could that have to do with- oh, stupid, stupid! And I would have walked out there to try to help, but..

Mary already stood there with her hands on Avera's shoulders, the flames consuming Avera as she stood on the sidewalk, both of them encased in darkness aside from the purple glowing and the flames inside of said violet. She was beautiful like that, even though she was pissed. I was so jealous of Mary, she always gets the pretty ones.

No matter where we go, who we team up with, or what job we pick up, they always fall for her, even if she doesn't know it. Avera always complains about herself, and Mary always tells her exactly the opposite. So much that she's starting to believe it herself, and I wanted to do that for her. But no, Mary had to be met. I met Avera first, by the way. It's why she still keeps me around, I guess.

She calls her me her 'best guy friend', and I hate it. I've officially been friend zoned. I just don't understand what I didn't do that Mary did…

* * *

(Sherlock)

I know exactly what John had done, and I have to say, even I am a bit pissed. "You know, John," he looked to me as I continued. "Maybe she was just trying to flatter you," I shrugged and he passed me a scowl. "Why don't we go home? You obviously need rest," I suggested and he sighed, but nodded.

"Fine. Shouldn't you be changing by now?" he asked and I nodded.

"Which is why we need to get out of here before I'm stuck in my itty bitty kitty form," I pulled on his hand and drug him further into the darkness.

"What are you-," I cut him off with a 'Sh,' and he shut up, letting me concentrate enough to take both of us from this place. Instantly, as I thought of it, we appeared in his bedroom, and his shoulders sagged in relief. "Guess we gotta talk about stuff next time now, huh?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "you kinda ruined our chances back there. But I'm sure it'll be fine in the morning, I'm tired and I'm sure you are as well," and he didn't protest as my form disappeared. I was looking up at him in expectance as he scooped me up from the floor, petting my ears as I purred into his chest.

"I'm sorry," when he should be apologizing to Avera, but I rubbed against him as he sat upon the edge of the bed. He sighed once more, as I climbed from him and circled a spot on the blanket. _I love you…_

* * *

(Mary)

"Hey, love, why don't we just go home?" I brushed her hair from her still angry but slowly calming face. "We can contact them again later, because they also left. As a matter of fact, we're the only ones left here, Victor left as well," using the part of my magic that can detect how many people stand upon the earth within a ten foot radius of us.

"Come on, my place?" I begged as the purple had died down to just her hands, giving us light, and also helping her keep it under control.

"Didn't you tell your parents I was staying over?" she asked and I nodded. Then she grinned, "Good, and they'll be gone all night, won't they? On that stupid trip?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, they will. You know, if I didn't any better, I'd think you were horny all the time," I accused and she grinned.

"Don't you know that's my secret?" she giggled and I smiled. At least she's not pissed. I only know of her past because the Master's daughter had told me about it, to try to help her keep calm when I was assigned to be her quest partner.

And when we met, it just wasn't a partnership anymore. Come to think of it, we never had a friendship before we became girlfriends. She just automatically hit on me and I accepted easily, drinking the praise from her lips. I'm glad for that, though. I finally figured out that men just aren't my thing.

I was actually in pursuit of John before Avera came along a year ago. John obviously liked me as well, but then halfway through all that, Sherlock appeared and I was, still am, and always will be happy for both of us. "I am so glad we don't have school right now," she sighed and I nodded in agreement.

"Home, then?" I asked and she nodded in confirmation as we both appeared in the house once again. We had been here before to discuss who we wanted to add to the group for the mission, and I half expected Victor to appear again, but it seems he hadn't. Usually he relies on us for orders, as we are more powerful than him. Ever since we've been seeking out Sherlock and John's help with this guild, he's been following every order as if it gets him that much closer to something.

Perhaps the fact that the guild we're after, happened to murder his parents in cold blood? See, I would feel bad for him, but he was abused by said parents before that even happened. So, it was godsend, but also tragedy. Obviously our Master found him after the whole ordeal, taking him in. Now instead of being off, he's just quiet. Barely noticed at times. Now that, I can feel bad for.

But all of the thoughts I could possibly have had in that moment of time were cut off by Avera's hands on my breasts, pushing me to the wall as her lips landed hungrily on mine. She always used her height as an advantage over me. Just because I'm short, doesn't mean I can't be just as teasing, though. As she pinned me to the wall, my hands over my head and her hips to my waist, my thigh came up to rub at her groin and she gasped.

"Oh, you naughty girl," she whispered into my lips as hers travelled to my throat, making me look up the ceiling as her teeth were barred in a grin and soon were on my skin. "You're just asking for it now," she breathed and I whined when she latched onto a part of my neck, somewhere under my blouse and close to my collar bone, she really knows me well, doesn't she?

She learns fast, as it's only been a few months that we've been at this. But she knows all the spots that make me moan.

So, Victor _had_ decided to appear here, but it was only just now. "I was wondering where you two…" then he really looked, "I'll come back in the morning," as he noticed Avera pinning me and I think I saw jealousy flash across his features. But it was dark still, and I could barely see the girl who now bit the spot she was kissing and nipping. I jumped at the pain of that, and she growled as he took the hint and disappeared again.

Her teeth let go to what was now, a nasty red mark that she kissed over in apology. I then realized that maybe we should get some sleep before we pass out from exhaustion, or she ends up really hurting me. Plus, she's really grumpy, and that's probably because she's too tired to function properly. "Avera, you need sleep," I claimed and she collapsed on the floor right there.

"Oh God yes," she agreed and pulled me down with her, on my knees, hers touching them.

I chuckled, "Not here, crazy girl. Come on, up to bed," I pulled her from her knees and she groaned in protest, but followed me up the stairs and to my bedroom at the end of the hall…

* * *

(Victor)

That was it! I was so done! Just fucking done! I've seen them hold hands, flirt, make out, whatever, right? And she always jokes about them and sex, but that! That just drove me over _the __**edge**_! She growled at me! Mary has her wrapped around her finger, and it's bullshit! Why does Mary get all the fun?! All the love from a beautiful girl?! Why does she get the girl I had _my_ dreams set about?! I _am_ jealous! I _am_ pissed! And I'm also **fucking done**!

I kicked at the trash can in the alley and someone squeaked as it rolled past them. "Victor?" she asked, her voice high in fear as she cringed and the tin rolled past her feet.

"Molly?" 'I was surprised', was definitely an understatement. "What are you doing here?" I asked and she smiled softly.

"I couldn't sleep, went for a drive, then a walk. Trying to exhaust myself, you know? But it really isn't working," she claimed and I grinned. She seemed to catch onto this, "Is there possibly any way you could help me?" she stepped closer and that was her mistake. Or well, sort of.

I grabbed her by the wrists, pinning her to the wall and looking her over as she looked up at me with scared eyes. Scared, but wanting. Then it wasn't scared anymore as she, herself grinned. "I dunno, Molly, could I help you?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"We both know where this is going, so why don't we just go back to my place?" she smiled so innocently, yet mischievously.

"How do you look so innocent all day, and then like this at night?" I asked and she shrugged.

"How can you look so sexy, yet adorable?" and that made me blush. "Come on, my mum gets home in the morning, so…" she pulled her wrists from my hands and smiled sweetly as she took one of them in her own. "Car's back this way," she lead from the alley to the sidewalk and we started walking in a certain direction before she turned behind a building that apparently had a parking lot.

She squeezed my hand in reassurance as suddenly I wasn't walking. Instead, I was being shoved to the side of the building we had come behind. "Molly? What are you do-?"

"Shut it," she snapped, magic consuming me as I froze to the spot at which I stood. "I'm hungry," as I couldn't believe what I was seeing, feeling, hearing. Fangs! Little pearly white fangs, as her incisors, magic, making me stay put and her growl as she stepped closer, licking over my pulse.

"Molly-!" but I couldn't do anything as her teeth sunk in, and I could feel her taking over completely. I know vampyres aren't myths, but Molly?! She's so sweet, kind, and innocent- And that's what's to be believed… I am such a fool, and now my fate is sealed.

I will either join my family in death, or be one of the freaks that killed them…

* * *

(Avera)

I remembered coming back to Mary's, then her putting me to bed because I was practically drooling on her when Victor had left. I remembered lying down and falling asleep next to my lover, naked, because it's fucking hot in her house, I don't even know how, and now she wasn't beside me anymore as I rubbed my eyes and stretched myself awake.

But as I wandered down the stairs, I could smell coffee, and I wanted some so bad. I rubbed my eyes once more against the light in the kitchen and Mary was instantly by my side, fussing and throwing something over my naked body. Then I remembered that her parents must be back by now, and instantly my face flushed. So I wrapped the robe closer, tying it in a small and very temporary knot as she nodded in approval. I shuffled into the kitchen, seeing her mother, "Where's your dad?" I asked and she shrugged.

"He's still in bed, dear. We had a long night. Did you want to speak to him?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, just wondering." Then I took one good look at the clock on the stove and groaned. "Why'd you let me sleep so late?" it's fucking noon!

"Well, you're always grumpy when you're tired, or woken up by someone other than yourself, so I decided to just let you sleep. Is that a problem?" she rose a brow and I grinned.

"Yes," I pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, light enough to not let her mom hear, "because I wanted to finish last night as quickly as possible," and she blushed.

"By the way, sweetheart," I looked to her mom, who was addressing me, as she always uses that name for me, and she smiled sweetly. "Could we not leave bite marks on my daughter next time?" she asked and it was my turn to blush.

The mark from last night shown on her chest above her low cropped PJ shirt, and had become a bruise in the shape of my teeth and honestly, on her pale skin, it looks delicious. And I want to make more, but for the sake of her mother's eyes, they won't be on her neck or chest next time.

Heh, next time. I can say that now. And I definitely wanted said next time as I winked at her mom, taking her hand and dragging her back upstairs. "Avera!" she squeaked, "What are you doing?!"

"I already told you that, if you were listening. Or do I need to make it sound dirtier?" I asked, pinning her to the wall of the hallway and she stuck her nose in the air, looking down on me.

"My mother is right downstairs!" she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. That's why we use the shower to drown out your screams," I grinned and her eyes widened. "Or do you want her to hear my name?" I asked cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

She sighed, "I do think we need a shower, though," she admitted and I smirked, doing one of those sniggers that's just air, but flirtatious.

"You are so mine," I dragged her to the bathroom, thrusting her in first and locking the door behind myself, pulling her close again. "I want my next mark to be where only I can see," I teased and she shivered just thinking about me down there. Good, she should have the perfect memory of it, perfectly burnt to her skin..

Instantly the robe wrapped around myself fell to the floor, leaving me naked once more. She cupped my breasts as fervour kisses were given with the passion of tongue added, making her taste sweet, like the morning tea she has. I just love British people and their tea. They always taste so good afterwards.

But the wet and hot muscle didn't stay in my mouth, travelling down my throat to my chest as she transitioned to just her lips. Teasing with the promises of kisses, but only the ghosts of lips touching my breasts as her fingers circled and squeezed at my nipples, making me moan as she did that trick from yesterday with her thigh rubbing at my clit and driving me crazy. It only made me wetter, honestly and I'm sure she had a wet spot on her pants now. Fantastic, that'll remind her of everything... I grinned at the thought.

Her PJ pants were soft under me and that only made it even better as she kept going. Her hands left my boobs, one swirling circles down to my stomach and the other cupping the nape of my neck as her tongue flicked out, just barely touching my nipple as she left a kiss to the other. As she should know by now, that wasn't enough, and I shoved her mouth back as she accepted.

My fingers threaded through her hair as her own had made their way to the final destination, teasing and squeezing lightly in just the right spots to make squirm as the throb of pleasure flowed through me, making my legs wobble lightly as her teeth clamped down on the perked nipple she had been focused on because I brutally put her mouth there.

My fingers trailed down her neck and to her clothed back as her head rose from my breast back to my neck, kissing and nipping at certain spots before her mouth was over mine. I pried her lips open, thrusting my tongue to taste her again. My hands gripped at her ass, making her come closer as her thigh rubbed across me again, making moan loudly into her, and her clothes were too much between us anymore.

I disconnected, throwing her back to the wall as her shirt disappeared and her bra was unclipped in one swift motion, making them both land on the floor. Next were her pants as I pulled them harshly from her hips, jerking her panties down as well and she stood naked before me as I grinned. "You're delicious like this," dazed and craving someone to touch her as her pale breasts stood out and her blond pubes matched that hair that I love to pull on sometimes.

Which I did, stepping closer and ripping her head back, exposing her neck as I gave kisses and made it back to her collar bone where that mark stayed purple and standing out. Just like the fire I control, just as I control her. Though, to be fair, sometimes she takes over and it's just as good. Maybe even better at times. But now right now, at the moment, she is mine. Her hair was soft in between my fingers, making me ease up a bit so I could feel the strands of pale blond properly.

But her head stayed back against the tiled wall as I moved lower, doing as she had done to me, ghosting kisses over her breasts and just barely licking. "You shouldn't tease," I managed, "it gets you in deeper," I breathed and she whined. I grinned again, nipping at her pink and now standing on end nipple as she just gasped. I kept going, moving lower to her navel, giving it a lick before tracing my tongue to her hip, teasing with little bites, barely even enough to make a mark but to be felt.

Then it was to the edge of the blond curls, nipping at them and she huffed. "Just-" and I bit down on her thigh, hard. She screamed, pulling at the hair she wove her fingers through, but once I softened, she did as well.

"Get what you're being given," I demanded and she whimpered, nodding as I gave her a devious smile. I lifted her leg onto my shoulder as I sunk to my knees, feeling the cold tile under my skin and enjoying the cold in the heat of the house, and the fucking moment. Seriously, I think I'm breaking a sweat just doing this to her.

She threw her head back again when I kissed her clit, then nipped and my heated tongue slowly licked over her, making the moan be hung out to dry as I did it again, dragging gasps to moan and moans to small screams. I love doing this. I only ever did I once, but it's a nice trick. If I can control it, I can use my magic to make my saliva hotter, giving more pleasure and teasing just a bit more than a human could ever.

My hands held down her hips as she tried to get more friction by attempting to thrust her hips, and I grinned before I shoved my hot, wet muscle inside of her. I held her tighter, making her squirm to try to get free and take control of her own pleasures. But she's mine, and her screams and moans are of my name. Mine.. finally, something that's mine. It all belongs to me.

And when my teeth grazed over the little nub and my burning tongue licked at her inside walls, she finally reached an orgasm. And that, too, I claimed as my own, with her crying out my name…

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you are, lovelies. I hope you liked it! :-D**


	18. You Can Try

**A/N: The names aren't given this time, but it should be obvious who's who. :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

Interesting Things, Curses

You Can Try

Obviously, with being up so late last night, we slept in until Mrs. Watson had to come in, and order us to get up. Luckily, the blanket was pulled over the both of us, because we were starkers. Mostly because we didn't care anymore. We've already had sex and I just don't care if someone sees me naked. Plus, skin to skin contact helps me sleep better, for some stupid reason.

Although, when he rolled into me to try to stay asleep, and I felt… things on my hand, I froze as he nuzzled unknowingly into my neck. "I don't wanna get up," John claimed and I blushed, nodding in agreement. I didn't want to move, because well… _John, you do know what you just did…? _He hummed in confusion. "What'd I-" and now it was his turn to flush. "Sorry," and he moved so I could move my hand.

"It's fine," I said and he just smiled sweetly. I rolled on top of him instead, wrapping my leg around his and cuddling into his side as I started to purr. His hand instantly went to my ears, stroking and petting to make me purr louder. My untouched ear rubbed as it flicked into his chest and he giggled at the tickling.

"You know, I love you purring on me, it feels nice," he admitted and I looked up to him, smiling at my talent's recognition.

"Really?" I asked, stopping the purr to speak, then picking up again and folding my hands over his chest to rest my chin on them, my tail swishing behind my head as he smiled.

"Really. It lets me know you're happy, and it makes me feel good in return," he stroked a piece of hair from my eyes as I leaned into his touch.

"Well, if I'm never happy in your presence, there's something seriously wrong," I admitted and he smiled so sweetly, I just had to move to kiss that smile. He hummed, accepting and kissing back. I was still purring by the way, a lot louder now, but I was still doing it. He says he likes it? Well, then I'm going to try to do it as much as possible.

"Hey, we should try to enjoy today, as much as possible, since tonight we're probably going back to that group of…" he so badly wanted to say idiots, I could tell, "people," he said and I nodded. The purring stopped as I realized we should also get out of bed if we want to do _anything_…

* * *

Her arms were wrapped around me as we finally stood under the spray of the shower, washing away the sweat from the build-up, then the orgasm I was given, and the one I had given her. She was so delicious, though, I just couldn't help sinking to my knees after we had gotten to the shower. But now, she was just holding me, and I was simply loving it.

Then her breathing stopped, only to start again, but extremely sped up as she collapsed to her knees, "Avera!? Love, what's wrong?!" I knelt with her, turning on my tiptoes so I could face her while doing so.

"Mary!" she gasped and her head was in her hands as she started shivering violently. Then she just started shouting for some reason, "Who is she?! Where are you?!" Then she yelled, "Victor! Stay the fuck awake, and tell me where you are!" and I instantly understood. Well, that Victor was in trouble, not exactly with what, though.

She suddenly looked up to me, her abandoned hands clenching into fists, "I'm going to kill that bitch!" the side of her fisted hand lashed out against the tile, and I swear if she had hit any harder, she would have broken it. And, despite the water, her flames came to life, and she screamed, "I will kill that stupid blood whore!"

"Avera, baby, calm down, what is it?" I asked calmly, still not knowing what was going on, but I have a pretty good idea.

"We need to hurry. Victor's in serious trouble, we need to get to him," she said, standing as the blue sparks flew and I sighed…

* * *

She sighed at me, and I gulped. "I'm sorry, Mary, I truly am, but he called for help, he's a friend, and so we have to help him. And that stupid fucking bitch is going to pay," I growled and she was still so confused as to who I was talking about. But that, I can leave a mystery until we get there…

* * *

She forced her wrist to my mouth as my mind shouted for Avera. I know she pissed me off, but that wasn't even her fault, and I shouldn't be pissed anyway. Plus, I know she can kick some ass. So I shouted for her as Molly demanded I drink from her. Apparently, it'll help, so I don't die. After my mind was clear again, and I knew Avera would be on her way sometimes soon, I looked up to the woman bending over me and trying to tell me what to do.

"What if I want to die?" I contradicted and she scoffed.

"Everyone wants to go to heaven, but no one wants to die. Just drink. You stupid coward," she shoved her pulse in my mouth and I bit down, at first it was because I wanted to hurt her. But, my instincts said no, and my fangs descended into her skin, letting the blood flow freely as she whimpered in pain and I bit harder, wanting her to suffer as I took what was rightfully hers.

"That's it, baby, drink up," she hissed in pain and I tried to bite even harder, but this was as far as I could get as I consumed wave after wave of what was disgustingly delicious. It tasted terrible, yet I craved it. I growled at her comment and continued with getting blood everywhere as I knew I wouldn't be able to accept what she was doing to me.

My senses came back as I gasped at the whole of them. I could clearly smell the blood I tasted so broadly on my lips, and somehow, I could smell Avera and Mary a few feet away, as they had apparently appeared there. I could hear their footsteps as my heart pounded in my ears as drums do under a hand. I attempted looking up at Molly, who was grinning like a madwoman, her fangs glistening in the sunlight of the afternoon.

We had stayed where we were last night, as she said she wanted to be here when I turned into what I was 'destined' to be. Destined, my ass, bitch. But I had to stay, because then and even now she had control over me, every Sire does. It's disgusting to think I'm one of them now. I wiped at the blood splattered on my lips and chin as she worked her magic, literally, on my clothing, trying to clean me up as well as herself.

Her wrist already healed, and I hated her for it, and myself because I can heal just as fast now. Avera rounded the corner as Mary was at her heels. "Get your filthy fucking hands off of him, you stupid asshat!" she yelled and I smiled weakly as I looked to Mary who was rushing to my side.

Avera stepped up to Molly, who had just stood from her kneeling position over, getting in her face and Molly just giggled. "Oh dear, look who came to the rescue," she laughed.

"Of course I did, you idiotic cunt! I knew there was something strange about you, you fucking blood sucking slut!" she screamed and I couldn't help but to laugh at how hot and heavy she was getting. Her flames roared to life as the sparks snapped at her fingertips, threatening to burn anything in her path.

"Such a dirty mouth for one so pretty," Molly pouted and I could barely see it before my eyes drifted shut and Mary shook me.

"No you don't! Stay awake!" she yelled at me. But all I heard was another shout at me before I slipped into unconsciousness. And it was such a strange place to be, I must say. I haven't remembered a dream in forever, but this one didn't feel like a dream at all.

It felt more like I was legitimately remembering something I had forgotten. There I stood, watching the father that had just flung a beer bottle at me get eaten as I couldn't move. Then there was my neglectful mother, being murdered and sucked dry of the blood that dripped profusely from her neck and wrists from the four things that took hold of her. I looked to my brother and sister, one dead, the other running, then I remembered that I forgot to run. Should I run? No one's paying attention to me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I looked to a little girl, she couldn't have been any older than myself. She offered her hand, and I recognized those eyes from somewhere. But, I took it, and we sprinted from the house of murder, blood pumping and tears running. But I never looked back, I just kept running. That was when that present and reality were snapped back into. I hummed in confusion, "Sherlock? John? What are you doing here?"

As Sherlock was hovering over me, his ears twitching in alert attention as his tail waved behind him, John was standing over me, staring...

* * *

I had agreed to a day to ourselves, but then I felt like I was burning inside, my head pounding as I started to sweat from the heat. Someone was yelling at me though, **_Sherlock! Get John and come quick! Victor's hurt! Please! _**I responded instantly, jumping up, snapping on clothing as I threw John's at him. That was Avera, and I have no idea what happened, but if she was asking me for help now, in broad daylight, something's wrong.

"Get up!" I yelled, "Victor's in trouble, we need to get there," and Avera sent me a mental image of the place they were at. And of Victor's condition. Oh God, he's been bitten... by.. Molly? Oh Jesus, this is bad...

* * *

I made an excuse to get out of the flat, Mum saying for me to be back soon, but she had to get back to work. And I nodded in quick agreement, rushing out the door after Sherlock, who was down the sidewalk a ways before I caught up. "Take my hand, John," he offered and I obeyed, watching his ears twitch as his tail dropped low in concentration.

Wind rushed as it swirled about in blue with a light brown and a bright almost golden yellow. But I couldn't enjoy it for long, because we appeared in some weird place behind a building. Instantaneously, Sherlock let go, rushing to kneel in front of a Victor who was coming back out of passing out temporarily.

I walked over, simply observing as I realized what had happened. He's turning, already drank his Sire's blood, and I heard a crash as Avery screamed, "How could you?!" My body whirled around for my eyes to see Avera having trapped Molly in her grip, her flames consuming her figure as she continued, "He's your friend! And your disgusting fucking fangs pierced his skin?! How could you do that?!"

Just after yelling, Avera grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her body into the dumpster again, creating a loud bang as Molly spit up blood from the severity of the hit. Avera screamed, throwing her to the ground and leaving a dent in the grey metal with her blue sparked fist as Mary grabbed her from behind.

Mary soothed her as I rushed to Molly's side. "Are you alright?" I asked, despite the fact that she's a vampyre. She could still be hurt.

Her hand swiped at the small amount of blood dripping from her mouth, "I'm fine," she claimed and I nodded.

"Alright," I backed off as she glared at me for trying to help. But I almost jumped out of my skin when Avera had gotten free of Mary, attacking Molly and throwing her to the ground again after she had worked to get back up. The girl on fire just kept screaming profanities at the vampyre while pinning her by the throat to the concrete.

"Don't you touch him! Don't you ever touch any one of us again!" she managed out of all those curses she threw at the girl on the ground under her grip.

I was about to grab her, but Mary beat me to it. "Avera, stop it! Beating the life out of her won't help," she reasoned, but the purple girl landed a punch to the vampyre's cheek before receding, inhaling sharply and standing up to fix herself. The flames never disappeared though, as she stood seething with anger.

Victor choked out, "Why do you care so much?" and Avera instantly dropped to her knees in front of the boy, holding his face in her delicate hands as the fire died down to just a glow.

"You're like a brother to me, if you died, I would die," she explained and he nodded weakly before she stood once more. "We need to move him, and to do something with that," she gestured to Molly and Mary sighed as Molly miraculously got to her feet, the bruising on her cheek already disappearing.

Sherlock looked to me, his ears and tail twitching in fascination at the scene playing before us and I smiled sadly. Then Molly's voice broke the silence of obedience, "You really think this is friendship? If you were truly his friends, you wouldn't have let him get into trouble," she spat and Avera's flames sparked back to life.

"Burn in hell you fucking twat!" Molly laughed at her with that one.

"Already in hell, sweetie, all I need is for you to burn me," she giggled and Avera growled.

"Don't tempt me," fire girl warned and vampyre girl giggled devilishly. "Mary, please get it away from me," she turned about and Mary nodded, taking hold of Molly's upper arm and disappearing. So, when you disappear, it looks like the world falls away, but when you watch someone else do it, it just looks like they literally disappear? That is weird, though I guess it makes sense.

Those with magic can't be seen doing it, or things might happen and other things will get bad. Sherlock had explained that to me after we had been doing something and I was begging for him to use magic out in public. Then my attention went back to Avera, who had bent down once more. Only to come back up, bringing Victor up with her with a grunt, his arm slung over her shoulders. "Come on, we need to find him a good place to rest," she said, making us come closer.

Sherlock sighed, "I know how to get all of us out of here, and I know a place he can stay," he looked to me in expectance and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," knowing what he was suggesting. Then he did something I didn't expect. So, you know how he can use two elements pretty damn well? Well, those two are Air and Water. His fingers fiddled with the air until little drops of water fell from them, and he walked around all of us like this, dripping the liquid out into a circle, then that weird but breathtakingly pretty wind whipped by and we all disappeared from this part o the world, only to appear next in my room.

"This really is a bad idea," I complained, and Sherlock scoffed.

"Your mother left for work already, as she said she would, and we have a few hours before she gets back," he reasoned and I nodded, but still, this sucks. "Deal with it until I can think of somewhere else," he snapped and my eyes widened as he had said that.

I helped Avera with Victor, lowering him onto the bed as he groaned in complaint, falling immediately into slumber once again when his weary head hit the pillows. She gave his hair a stroke before standing up straight. "Watch over him, I need to find Mary. See what she's doing with.. it," she said, nodding in confirmation before she disappeared again.

I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed as Sherlock paced, his tail swooping low behind his knees and his ears tilting in thought as his hands were clasped under his chin. I wish I could appreciate that look without someone else in the room. He may be asleep, but still, it felt he could see me. Although, he wasn't asleep for long, sitting upright and gasping for air.

"Victor, are you okay?" I asked straightaway and he nodded, gulping in air and Sherlock was by his other side, his ears standing on end in alertness as a ball of water formed in his hand. It was so beautiful against his pale skin and I was almost jealous when he offered it to Victor to drink. Though, the poor guy was literally gasping for it.

Obviously, he greedily accepted, trying to get as much as possible as Sherlock slowly poured it down his throat. "I would like to know if you're alright, though, Victor?" Sherlock asked and Victor cleared his throat, wiping the stray droplets of water from his mouth.

"Well, apart from the surprise of the dream I keep having, I'm fine," he nodded and I was curious. What kind of dream?

"Dream? Would you tell us? You don't have to, I'm just… curious," I said and his lips shook into a small smile for me.

"Every time I have it, it gets more vivid. It's- it's more like a memory than a dream, because it was the day my family was murdered by those fanged fu-" he set himself right before he continued, "pardon my language."

"Oh no, I've heard enough from Avera, it doesn't bother me," I chuckled and he nodded in agreement. Everyone she's met knows she's got a mouth on her.

"Anyway, each time I think about it, I can remember it clearly. Like it could have happened yesterday," and his story continued painfully into how gruesomely his family was drunk from in front of him. What Sherlock and I thought was strange was the fact that his sister was just nowhere to be found. But what was weirder was when he got to the little girl.

He said she looked a lot like Molly when she was younger, but he didn't know if it was her for sure, or if his mind was just playing tricks on him in remembering that day. It could have just as easily been his sister, or some other little girl. "But I wouldn't put it past her to have been there, vampyres are very selective in who they turn, and she might have picked me very early on," he explained and Sherlock hummed in thought as I nodded.

"Well, Avera was very keen on you getting rest, so why don't you lie back down and try. If you need anything, I'm right here. Sherlock might not be a very big help, but everyone knows he's just an arse, so we don't expect much from him," I insulted playfully and Sherlock's tail flicked in irritation as his ear laid back with a growl.

"Well, don't mind him, he's just an idiotic prick. Although, he is right, I'm only good for knowledge, not really much for helping others with anything else," he admitted and Victor chuckled, nodding as he flopped back onto the pillows, sighing through the relief of the action.

"I thought I could relax this summer. Guess not…"


	19. Pleas and Simple Demise

**A/N: I dunno how this happened, but I somehow painted the most perfect of pictures... I hope you guys like this, because I'm writing like this all the time now...**

* * *

Interesting Things, Curses

Pleas and Simple Demise

"Mary, please!" Molly's voice echoed out in the sudden rainfall that almost blinded and deafened me immediately as I entered this part of the realm of reality.

"You can't let him get away with what him and his family did to our kind!" she begged. With being a little taller than the unfazed Mary, Molly grasped desperately at her slippery wet shoulders in plea. Both of them were soaked as I was now too, the rain coming down so hard that the gorged droplets were lightly bouncing from each and every surface they abused.

"I have no pity for your kind, and therefore pity for you isn't found in my heart. You hurt my friend, may have just jeopardized the rest of his life with being a monster, and you think _he's_ the one getting away with murder?!" the last part of her sentence being shouted as Molly cringed, or what looked like it from what I could see under drops of liquid falling from the umbrella of blonde lashes I happen to have.

It was at that time that my brain wandered and wished I knew how to use Air and make an umbrella of it over my head and shield my body from the assault of the drops of fat rain, but I sadly do not. Maybe I should have paid attention when my father tried to teach me, but yet again, I did not, as it was boring. It was much easier to learn to control a destructive art, like fire.

Then I remembered, I have Fire, I could easily heat myself up with that, creating a sort of barrier with Fire instead of an umbrella of Air. Hm, that could work. So I attempted my thoughts, summoning every type of control I knew and lit myself up, the purple standing out against the rain, making it shine and actually look as if the drops were tinted a bluish color. It was beautiful to say the least, and I let the sparks crackle between my fingers as instantly my clothes and hair felt as if they were just blow dried by a huge hair dryer.

I was correct, though, Fire protected me from anymore water getting to my body. It was amusing to hear it hit my tint of purple and sizzle in the contrast of Fire and Water. It was also intriguing to see the water fall right in front of me and that pretty blue hit the puddle of what was left of the earth and make rainbows in the never-ending lake of blue, green and brown hued mud. Then I looked up to see Mary staring at me, mouth agape as Molly stared too.

I tilted my head in confusion as Molly tried to take advantage of the moment's pause, her hands lashing out at Mary's face in fists of fury. But Mary, _My sexy Mary_, was much quicker than Molly or I could have ever expected, catching one of the taller girl's hands, and bringing her in closer to whisper something that made Molly look even paler against the insanity of the rain, which I didn't think was possible.

Leave it to my lover to make something impossible, possible. But Molly's relaxed features of surprised didn't last long as Mary then achieved yet another thing that I thought was impossible. Well, for her level of skill, anyway, it's completely possible for say, a fucking pro at Water _and_ Earth magic!

Suddenly, Molly was pushed to the drenched dirt and grass, mud flying over the two bodies as they hit with an 'oomph'. Of course, Mary was out on top, pressing Molly as hard as her palms could manage by her shoulders into the soaked soil, letting it engulf her top half until her unexpected sobs of beseeching couldn't be heard anymore.

Mary's features seemed to be interestingly calm as she pulled Molly's figure back out from the now clumped and clinging mud. She gasped for air as Mary instead threw her back to the ground, beautiful swirls of blue and purple swirling around her watered hand before it was splattered mercilessly across Molly's face and shoulders.

I would have stopped my Mary, but I then stood in the merciless rain, and remembered what Molly and her gang of fuckfaced freaks did to Victor and his family. I don't care if he was being abused, that didn't mean murder was okay. It meant he needed to leave. Fury raged through my veins as the fire encasing my body roared, reflecting the anger burning my cheeks and forehead in a hot crimson.

Eventually I actually paid attention to how Mary was going about eliminating Molly's existence, and she was doing it all wrong. She may look sexy covered in mud and letting the rain wash it from her skin, but drowning her isn't fast enough. We need to get back to Victor and then the guild as soon as possible, which was why I stepped out of the temporary footprints of mine in the slosh of water and dirt.

I reached Mary and Molly in a few trudges, putting a hand to her stressed shoulder, "I think she's learned her lesson," _Watch this, Mary. _My arms stretched down as I bent slightly over to capture Molly's shivering and thankful figure in an embrace that will soon be filled with her demise.

"Thank you," she sputtered, choking on water and a little bit of light brown mud that slipped from her lips.

"Anytime," I winked and she screamed loud enough to echo against the raindrops as she hadn't noticed that the heating process I took to doing to her shivering form warmed her insides, but a smidge too much. Oh, who am I kidding? I boiled her blood, literally burning her from the inside out as her form thrashed and screamed in my grip that was stronger than she ever will be, and it never wavered. Soon enough, all that was left was the ball of flames she burst into, instantaneously being soaked back into my own fury fire.

Mary gawked, her lips slightly parted and her eyes questioning as I shrugged it away. "You were taking way too long," I accused in a shout and she sent me a daggered glare that any enemy would have crinkled into themselves upon such as glancing at it, but I just smirked in return.

Then as both of us realized where we should be instead of here, we snapped back into reality and I asked, "Can we get out of here? We need to get Victor back to the guild, see what the Master and his daughter can do to help," I yelled against the harsh droplets. She reluctantly nodded, offering her hand for me to take, and I let go of my burning flames long enough for her and I to teleport us to John's room before the pouring rain had a chance to soak me once again…

* * *

"Sherlock!" I shouted in a deadly whisper through clenched teeth as he gave me a puzzled look. "Do you actually _want_ to be caught up in this madness?!" I asked, still keeping my voice to barely above a breath so Victor could rest easy.

His ears twitched in bewilderment as his tail lashed out at the air repeatedly, mirroring his features' and ears' perplexed look. I sighed roughly as I stepped closer, taking his hands in my own and holding them to my lips. My eyes moved to meet his, letting the cooled blue/grey colour wash over my body with the sheer beauty of it and refresh my thoughts. My thumbs swiped at his knuckles as I placed a kiss to them next, "I just don't want you to get hurt," I admitted and he let out a sigh of.. relief?

"John," he took one hand of his own from mine and placed it to my chin, making me look up as he closed the distance of our bodies, making his press to mine. "I can promise you that if something becomes too dangerous for your liking, I will stop. You are all I have left to live for, and may the elements be on my side, I will survive. For you. For my lover and most of all, for my best friend," completing that gorgeously composed statement with a soft and lingering kiss.

My hands left where they were nestled in between in our chests and instantly were hidden in his lusciously silky curls, my arms placed about his neck. His brought us closer by my waist, embracing me as he purred and poured fervour into the already heated kiss. My adoration was dripped onto his tongue in return, my quiet moan letting him know I loved him more than anything else, and that will never change. _I love you, I love you, I love you, Sherlock, I love you so goddamn much… _Even my thoughts tried to tell him just how much this meant to me.

The vibrations of his purrs bounced from his tongue to mine, also making his chest lightly shudder, hiding the sigh I let loose when I figured out that his mind was in the same disarray as my own. _**John.. John, I love you… **_

* * *

Dreams swirled my consciousness into nothing as I tried to retrieve it once more to hear the concerned voices in the room at my bedside. I picked out one as Avera, but other of the two was too low of a whisper for me to recognize. Waking up would help with that, but my mind seemed unable to gather enough pieces to put me back together.

Just when I thought I was going to have to give up, my eyes cracked open, revealing my assumptions to be correct about Avera. "Victor!" she leaned over me and lightly shook my shoulder. "Hey, we need to get your ass back with the guild, do you think you can walk?" she asked.

I could hear the other voice loud and clear now as Mary lightly scolded her, "He just barely opened his eyes and you think he can walk? Obviously, he's going to need to be carried by someone else," said she and Avera nodded in slight shame at the realization that her lover was completely correct.

"Wh-where're.. Sherlock and John," I struggled to ask and Avera rolled her eyes as Mary shrugged in her position of not exactly knowing. That was when my questions was answered by the pair waltzing through the door, Sherlock first, his tail batting at the air and his ears erect with alert action as he looked to me in pure curiosity, then as if he was studying me and my every move, or lack thereof.

John followed, awkwardly looking to me to ask if I was okay with a tight lipped smile and slightly raised brows. I waved a dismissive hand and he nodded. Avera and Mary instantly stood and asked for the duo's aid in moving me to where the Master's daughter could get a good look and decide what to do with me from here on out.

I know I'm a lost cause, so taking me to the guild won't help stop the process of the change, and soon I will be a monster…

* * *

Avera was just asking for assistance when an idea made a light bulb go off above my head, my ears twitching in excitement as I blurted out amongst all the confusion, "No one needs strength when blood has water, and lots of it. I learned a type of water bending in my time with my mother, and it's difficult to do, but it should hold out until someone gets us to wherever this guild happens to be," and everyone stared at me as if I had just spouted off the most brilliant of things.

Well, everyone but Victor, who just shrugged and made a hum of thinking, then gave up on trying to sit up. "Actually," Mary spoke out and all eyes turned to her as my tail rose from behind my knees to once again rest in midair, the tip lightly swishing from time to time as she continued. "He's right, I know of it and I practiced a bit, but I can't guarantee very much time using it…

"Although, if Sherlock and I were to combine what little power we do have, we just might be able to use the water in his blood to get him to stand up and let us take him to where he can get help," she suggested with a nod of confirmation to her own thoughts. Avera and John were dumbstruck in awe at the two of us, and we just smiled mischievously at our lovers in the middle of genius.

"Okay then," my head jerking with a small nod, "Mary and I will do what we can, and Avera can take us to the guild. That is," I addressed her with a wave of my hand, "if you can do it."

"Oh hell yeah," she grinned. "I haven't done it with this many people in a long while, but I'm sure I still can," she assured the group and John looked to me, his eyes telling me he couldn't help with anything, but he still wanted to try…

* * *

When John glanced to me, then held Sherlock's gaze, I somehow sensed his feeling of displacement, like he thought maybe he should just stay here until this whole thing blows over. But I was having none of that, "John," my hand clasped over his slumped shoulder as he looked to me in curiosity. "If you're really a Spirit user, like my Master insists, we will always need you with us," I said sincerely.

"Now," I smiled cheerfully, "none of this sulking shit, put yourself together and let's go. Victor just might die if we don't hurry," very unlikely, but still, it could happen just as easily as us getting him out of here and someplace safe.

"O-Okay," he stuttered, but gave a nod and I grinned.

"Let's get this show on the road! Sherlock, Mary," I gestured to Victor and they were by his side straightaway. Once I gave them the signaling nod, their fingers and hands twirled about Victor's body as I noticed Sherkitty's tail and ears instantly drop in concentration. I watched John's eyes light up with praise as he too, watched Sherlock and Mary work at getting Victor to stand. They managed to lift Victor from the bed, making him sit up and eventually his feet hit the ground with a groan on his part.

Both of them encouraged Victor to help in taking a few steps, and they did make it over to John and I, adding their grips on his upper arms to help with controlling his body and weight. Then they looked to me, nodding as John unconsciously moved closer to Sherlock, letting me do _my_ thing now. This'll be fun, especially with being able to see John's face. He's so innocent when it comes to the magic world and it's uses.

So, I then worked at gathering the violet at my fingertips, and electric blue sparks lit up each flame before it dropped to the floor, just as Sherlock's water had dripped to the concrete. I continued with it around all of us, making a circle of tiny little fires. Blue was at the pit of each flame, making the purple look lighter in contrast, and making me grin wider with proud eyes.

Then it was on to summoning them to do my bidding. I waved them from the floor and forced them to dance around all five of us until they picked up in speed and a doorway was created in front of all of us. Blue bolts surrounded it, framing it to legitimately look like it was a doorframe, and the violet focused all its rage there, lighting up the path for us to step through. I could tell that everyone but Mary was confused as to why we didn't just appear there, but that'll be explained later. When we have the time to explain it.

Mary and I just nudged the boys through, telling them it was alright and that the other guild members won't bite. "Not unless you want them to," I winked and John's face flushed momentarily as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

We did get through, though. Only to make the men ogle me once more when the doorway between realities such. This left us in the tavern used to house most of the guild's members and sometimes guests. John blinked a few times to try to make sure this was real and Sherlock studied every person his eyes laid themselves upon.

But, as they warned us about, Mary and Sherkitty's magic couldn't hold out for very long, letting Victor waver while he moaned at the pain from using his legs more than he should have to…

* * *

I was becoming weary of using my magic, but I didn't want to let Victor fall. Then again, I didn't have to, because the Master's daughter appeared in seconds, waving us off to use her talent of controlling all five elements. She seized control of Victor before we could let him crash to the wooden floor. "I assume this boy needs help?" she asked and Avera was trying to hold back her glee of meeting an old friend long enough to stay serious.

"Yes," my lover replied. "He was bitten, and the change is undeniable now, but we were hoping you could help ease the pain of the rest of it somehow," she assumed and Paradise nodded.

"Bring yourselves to follow me upstairs while I get him a bed and we can figure out how to ease the pain of the change," she agreed, making Victor sigh in relief when he didn't have to use any energy to pull his legs to work for and help him. All she had to do was wave her fingers and he followed us up the short set of stairs to a second floor that held emergency beds for this kind of stuff.

Avera was glued to Victor's side, plopping to her knees on the floor beside his bed when Paradise laid him out, letting him rest once more. Then she set to work, examining him and trying to find the best way to treat our friend…

* * *

**A/N: Maybe something possessed me and I instantly wrote better? I'm still pondering how this could have happened...**


	20. Closer Than I Would Have Liked

**A/N: Lots of switching perspectives again, but I'm sure you guys are smart enough to figure out who's who. :-) Enjoy.**

* * *

Interesting Things, Curses

Closer Than I Would Have Liked

My eyes were twinkling with unshed tears as I looked at Mary. She worried her features with a concern that had her brows furrowed lightly and her lips slightly parted. Her light green eyes lowered to look at Victor, and when she looked back to me, it was sadness that pressed her lips tightly together in an attempt to smile. It was at that moment that I heard someone cough suggestively behind me, and I scrambled to my feet.

I rushed to turn, only to find that it was just Sherlock being an ass. But he did have some advice for all of us, "I think it would be best if we went downstairs to wait. I think she would appreciate it," he gestured to Paradise with a nod. The Master's daughter gave a weak smile as she stood over Victor, at Mary's side. "John's already down there," he added before he actually got a good view of Victor's state.

That was when Sherkitty's ear tilted in interest but his tail instantly dropped in concern. Victor was pale, more so than usual, and he had dark purple circles under his eyes that he had tried to open before. I barely noticed when Mary walked over to me, placing a gentle hand to my shoulder, "He's right, love," she said softly.

I nodded weakly, "I know, but…" I didn't know what else to say about it before Mary's hand slipped from my slumped shoulder to the small of my back. From there, she proceeded to push me away from Victor's bed and body, and down that short set of stairs.

Sherlock was right, John was already there. But he was curled into himself on one of the benches that belonged to a table he leaned against, his chin resting on his knees that were brought to his chest and held there by his arms. His whole body was tensed with worried wonder. I would have laughed, but his eyes were clouded over with weary doubt and.. guilt? Oh…

* * *

I'm completely useless. All I could do was be lead by Sherlock's hand downstairs and I found a seat at one of the tables that no one had occupied. I'm an Innocent, and I don't care what anyone says, I have no fucking idea how to use Spirit. Not even Sherlock can master it long enough to achieve something.

So there you have it, I'm completely and utterly useless. I couldn't even help get Victor to stand, all I could do was tag along with everyone else. Avera says I'm needed for something, but what exactly am I going to do if we actually get in trouble? All I would be able to do is cower behind the people who could actually help.

"John," I heard her comforted coo by my side and I curled up into myself further, dropping my head between my knees and holding said knees tighter to my chest as I could hear Avera sigh heavily. _Useless, not needed, unnecessary nuisance…_ Was all I could think while I felt a light and barely there touch to my shoulder. "You really shouldn't think like that, John. I think I know how to help you recognize your importance," was all she said before I felt her use my shoulder to help herself onto her bare feet.

I snuck a peek at her, and she was smiling sadly down at me when I looked up. My eyes wandered to see Sherlock and Mary holding almost completely identical curious expression across their eyes and lips. I skipped saying anything to them and went back to Avera, "How exactly can you help?" I pondered and she grinned with a breath of a chuckle escaping her lips.

That was when I realized that her fists _(?)_ were covered in flames, purple and violently dancing about. It surprised me, yet it didn't when she lunged for my still curled figure, fists of fury full of fire and headed straight for my face. I didn't even know what I was doing as my foot lashed out, connecting hard with her abdomen and sending her back a few feet.

But she was still _on_ her feet, which yet again, perplexed me as I clambered to my own. _What am I doing? I can't fight for shit, and yet I just was able to kick her?_ She attempted to pounce once more, and this time it was my own fist that lurched from the side of my rigid body, connecting with her chest and sending her flying into the wall. She dropped to the floor, on her hands and knees, coughing violently as I was about to go see if she was alright.

That wasn't done, though. Because I couldn't with her suddenly on top of me, pinning my wrists to the floor and her knees were on my stomach, intriguingly making it harder to breathe. Her grin was back, and stronger than before, making me angry for some reason. "That's it, Nuisance, get mad, come on, let it out," she encouraged and I screamed in anger.

"Shut up!" I shouted, a bright blue, almost violet light coming from my fingertips as I escaped from her grip, literally pushing her off of me by her firm shoulders. The push was helped by a sudden pulse that ran through my fingertips, right as my heartbeat flooded my ears and she flew from my figure, slamming once more into the wall. But she didn't fall as I jumped from the floor without even using my glowing hands.

I got closer, that strange glow from my fingers surrounding her fearfully shaking frame, "Not such a nuisance now am I?!" I yelled and her eyes widened as with each raging beat my heart made, the dark blue surrounding my hand grew to a ball of crackling violence. I heard my name cried amongst the beating of my own heart and the instantaneous rage I felt as I stepped closer and closer…

* * *

I didn't know if he would actually do anything with that swirling ball of blue fury, so I waited. Mary approached first, trying to tell him not to do it, whatever 'it' may be. But his response was a snarl as the same blue travelled from his fingers to around Mary's neck, instantly choking the life from her.

That was when I intervened. It was just like I had read somewhere that a Spirit user that connects with their power at the last moment, doesn't know how to control it properly. Also, whatever colour happens to be prominent in their aura at the time, takes over completely. It makes sense, yet it doesn't.

And Avera unlocked it, but not in the way she wanted. Either that, or she put too much faith in John and this is what happened. I wasn't against trying to get John to open up, but now I have to do this. I disappeared from my current footing, and wrapped my arms around John's waist when I then appeared behind him. "Let go of me!" he thrashed and I took both of us back to where I knew we'd be safe. It was instantly afterwards that he turned on me. "You stupid cock!" before he pushed himself and I with a loud crash to the wooden floorboards.

"John!" I gasped. But I wasn't quick enough to grab his hands before they were shining a deeper blue and around my neck in seconds. I screwed my eyes shut as I scratched helplessly at his wrists, tears threatening to fall from the pain. Somehow, both physically and emotionally, I was hurting. _John, please! Let me go, take control again! You wouldn't do this! Please John, _silent tears ran down my cheeks as he growled deep in his throat.

He was cutting off oxygen fast, and if he doesn't learn how to take over once more, this floor will surely be a crime scene…

* * *

"Avera!" Mary choked out as the healing magic she used set to work about herself and let her stand from the kneeling position she had landed in while she made her way to me. My head bowed in the shaking shame of being dominated by a weaker sorcerer than myself. "Avera, baby, please tell me you're alright?!" she lightly shook me by my shoulders as my teary eyes looked at her in defeat.

"I'm fine, physically anyway. But John… He beat me," I wiped at the blood that had trickled from my lips as I used the wall behind me for support in standing, sliding against it.

"Don't think about it like that, sweetheart, he didn't know what he was doing and sometimes power can get to you. And he caught you by surprise, isn't that what you wanted?" she asked, and I glared at her, using my palms' and foot's heels to push myself away from the wall that was surely dented in our sudden 'activities'.

"What I wanted?! What I wanted was for him to realize that he wasn't a complete idiot! But I guess I was wrong, because he's a fucking retard! If he can't control his own goddamn Spirit, then he is the dumbest imbecile I have ever fucking met!" I screamed and everyone turned to look at us, but I didn't care as I was seething and cursing under my breath.

What brought me back to reality was the kick I landed in the wall, and it actually hurt more than I expected. "Ow, you fucking fucker!" I screamed at the wall. Mary caught me before my ass could hit the floor and she drug me back to the benches at the guild's tavern's table.

"Why don't we stay here and calm down a bit, yeah?" she made me look at her, my eyes meeting hers before they blurred with embarrassed tears. "Hey, it's alright, I'm sure Sherlock took care of it," she assured and I nodded sadly, looking to the hands in my lap before I decided to climb into hers.

* * *

I could feel his breath escape his chest as my fingers dug deeper into his throat, leaving marks of a deep purple as the blue surrounding my hands was getting darker by the second. It would have been satisfying, but this was Sherlock that I was about to mercilessly murder.

His ears dropped as he plead for me to let go and his tail wrapped around my wrist weakly. He was shivering with using what energy he had left. I was draining him, millisecond by millisecond, he was getting weaker and weaker as I was getting stronger.

Then I saw the tears, clear and slowly falling into the curls at his temples. The boiling anger wanted me to push further, make him cry more, but me myself.. I wanted to let go and my fingers finally wavered in thought. I bowed my head as my own hot and stinging tears escaped, both from the rage and from the realization of what I was actually doing to my lover.

_My lover…_ "Sherlock!" I sobbed and my hands released the iron grip I had around his pale neck that was now spotted with purple from my fingertips. "Oh my God, Sherlock, I'm so sorry," I scooped him up in my arms as I sobbed into his shoulder, apologizing over and over. But he wasn't responding…

* * *

I was definitely baffled when she climbed up into my lap and straddled me, smushing her nose in the crook of my neck as scorching tears hit my shoulder. But I accepted, holding her as violent sobs and cries rocked her body. That was when I figured out that she _was_ extremely close to death just now. No one knows what John would have done, but we all know his Spirit Anger's intent was to kill. This was perhaps, the shock of it all, pouring from her eyes onto my shirt.

I comforted her the best I could, my words soothing as my hands were rubbing at her shuddering back. But no one could have anticipated a blood curdling scream to rip through the tavern from upstairs. Avera was on her aching feet straightaway, "Victor!" she gasped unexpectedly, her palms wiping at the forgotten tears. Before I knew better, she was sprinting up the stairs after the boy.

I followed, jumping to my feet and making them carry me as fast as they could after my girl and the scream. That was when we found Victor covered in a shining green with Paradise standing over him, the hands she held high being the source of the flowing light. He was clutching his chest and almost ripped his shirt as Paradise's worried eyes settled on his features.

His mouth was twisted and hissing in pain as his eyes weren't opening for a _long_ time. _**What is she doing?! She's hurting him! Mary, she's hurting him! **_I heard course through my thoughts before I instinctively grabbed Avera's wrist and held her back. "Don't, remember how much that would hurt you, too?" I asked and she passed me a glower that said she was pissed, but she couldn't hide the melancholy that took over from anyone, especially me.

Loud panting could be heard from Victor and then it was silent as everything calmed and Paradise wavered on her feet, but recovered from the massive use of magic quickly. Avera wiggled free of my grip and rushed to her friend's side as Paradise informed, "That should make it a lot easier, seeing as it won't happen," she grinned.

"Wait, really?!" Avera squeaked and I was rooted to the spot in shock…

* * *

The fur around my wrist faltered and thumped to the floor as I pleaded and begged for him to be alive. "Sherlock, please don't die. Don't leave me, not now, I love you, please?!" but it was no use. The breath he once held was gone, the bruises a reminder of what I've done. I repositioned myself and scooped him up from the floor, my arms under his knees and shoulders as his head hit my chest, his neck limp. I lowered him onto the sheets of my bed as I had no idea what else I should do.

His head hit the pillow as the rest of him lay peacefully there… dead… and it's all my fault. Tears spilled over as I couldn't stand, my knees giving way and I was soon kneeling at his bedside, gripping his hand harder than I ever have before.. willing him to come back to me, even though I know I don't deserve it. I didn't know how long it was, minutes, perhaps hours, before I finally stood. Quavering, but still up on my quaking feet.

I tried to pace, attempting to think, but all I could do was look at his lifeless body, and regret everything that lead to this. Oh God, is Avera alright? And Mary? Please let them be okay, I don't need more pain to add to my own. This was too much weight on my shoulders, and I collapsed again. Pain shot through my spine as I had landed on my tailbone, but I didn't care. _How could I do this? My best friend, my lover, my Sherlock.. he's gone, because I couldn't control my stupid emotions._

I was wrong, I think. I'm not useless, I'm not a nuisance. I am a complete disaster, and a fucking time bomb ready to kill anything if it pisses me off. I am a killer…

* * *

I could feel it, I was leaving. But something.. someone was tying me down. I could hear sobbing and feel someone's fingers attached to my wrist, but I couldn't breathe, or open my eyes as I was shrouded in complete darkness. There was no light, there was no other sound besides a quiet plea or beg here and there and sobbing, a lot of sobbing.

_Who's crying? Why am I unconscious? What's wrong? Why can't I wake up? Wait.. John? John's crying? Why is he crying? Why can't I fucking say anything?! There, it's starting..._ The healing process that my magic takes upon me. It was delayed, though. Why? Then I remembered, John's anger, my tears, and my tail losing its grip as I fell into unconsciousness. _Did I die? I died… I'm dead.. And John… killed me….._

That's where the tears are coming from, and that's why I can't speak or move or do anything, really. But I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.…

* * *

"Wait, really?!" I asked, jittery with happy excitement, and Paradise nodded to confirm my stupid question.

"Vampirism is a disease, and one that, if caught very early on, can be healed. All I did was heal him," she shrugged and I laughed.

"Thank you!" I latched onto her shoulders and squeezed until she ordered me to let go. "Sorry," I blushed, taking a step back. Then I recalled certain events again, "Mary, what's going on with John? Do you know?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't, but I'm sure he's alright. If they don't appear back here in an hour, though, I think I will go searching for them. Until then, let us wait and see if Victor will wake up," she tipped her head in a nod, suggesting we stay and I plopped to my butt, crossing my legs and peering at Victor in wait as she chuckled and slowly joined me. Eventually I felt her reaching for my hand and I accepted, lacing our fingers together.

I leaned against her, and prepared to wait…

* * *

Vicious gasps and struggled coughing filled the room as my head snapped up to look to, "Sherlock!" and despite the pain in the middle of my arse, I rushed to his side. I pulled him into a short embrace before I pulled back and looked over him as he was healing. The bruises were quickly fading and his tail lapped at the covers a few times before he spoke to me again.

"J-John?" he peeked a look at me from under his lashes and I grinned in the joy that washed over me. "John," he smiled, his lips quivering from the stray tears that happened to fall, but he was still smiling.

He leapt from the bed, knocking both of us to the floor once again, giggling messes as he purred and rubbed his face against my chest. My arms wrapped around him again and I loved the feeling of having him in my arms again, alive.

"Sherlock," I sighed happily, letting the tears spill over once more. But there a mix of things they were caused by. Happiness, sadness, guilt, and almost anything else I, or anyone else, really, could have felt at that moment in time. Sherlock purred louder and squeezed his arms around me, tail lashing out at the air and his ears lowered in happiness. "I love you, Sherlock. So much," I nestled my nose into his curls, breathing him in again.

"I know, John, I know. I love you, too," he whispered.

"You really shouldn't," I responded and he looked to me in pure curiosity. "Sherlock, you were so close to dying. No, you _did_ die, and it was _my_ fault," more tears, hotter and rolling faster down my cheeks now.

"Closer than I would have liked to meeting Death, yes," he admitted. "But John," my vision blurred but I managed to look at him properly. "It's not your fault, and it's okay now," he tried.

"No it's not! It's not okay!" I was barely able to speak, but I managed a whisper, and I kept control over myself. That is not happening again, I won't let it…

* * *

**A/N: I swear, Sherlock dying was not my fault... It just sort of.. happened... I'm so sorry! But here comes the angst, I guess...**


	21. Apologies

Author's Sincerest Apologies: I know this seems like a dick move, but there's been some.. Technical difficulties and I can't write this story anymore... I am terribly, very terribly sorry about this, and I hope that people forgive me enough to read my novel.. But I seriously just can't write it anymore... I wish I could, but no dice...

And so, maybe one day I will get back to FF, but for now, my practice is going to be focused on that novel and some of my own shorter stories before I consider coming back. Again, my most sincere and huge apologies... I know a lot of people were reading this, for which I am VERY grateful, even made me blush deeply thinking about how many people will be disappointed.. But, this has to be done and I can't explain in detail, but I just know it has to be.

Once again, my biggest sorry goes out to everyone. But I must leave this and everything else to do with writing FF.. For now, though, I may return once more, but that's not solidly decided...

I know I'll still be able to chat most of the time, though, so yeah. :-) Bullet's outta here.. Peace.


End file.
